


Hidden Talents

by Darthweenie235



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brotp, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gymnastics, Rugby, Welcome to the Gaybourhood, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: College AUNicole Haught and Maggie Sawyer go back to hell, or college, its the same thing. Nicole and Maggie play rugby, Waverly is a gymnast, and Alex is a sharp shooter. Everyone has a hidden talent that few people know about, but what happens when someone new finds out? How will their paths cross and where will it lead?First time fic, and comments or constructive criticism is welcome!





	1. Back To Hell We Go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louhaught](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Louhaught).



> Nicole and Maggie go back to college.

Summer break was over, sending Nicole and Maggie back to their personal hell. Yeah sure college was all shits and giggles, but when your there on a scholarship for probably the only thing your wholly good at, it’s not as fun as the movies make it seem.  
The pair had been playing rugby together since they were five. Inseparable was the only word to describe them. The redhead had secured her scholarship as a winger and Maggie as the fullback. They made a great team, constantly working together to fight through the defensive line, using their sheer speed and agility to their advantage on the pitch. They were national champions taking their team to and winning the cup finals, then scouted for the only college they dreamed of getting in to. Same college. Same team. Same room. And often the same bed. Maggie wouldn’t consider them together together, she liked to use the term “friend with benefits”. It wasn’t awkward it wasn’t weird and when one of them saw a girl they liked, they assisted the other into getting laid.  
Now, Nicole was behind the wheel of her truck, one hand out the window as Maggie sat as the designated DJ in the passenger seat. The bed of the truck consisted of Maggie’s triumph Bonneville- matte black with a leather seat, custom rims and the love of her life, Nicole’s Harley Davidson softail slim- shiny olive green paint, turbo and the thing that got her laid (plus her charm). The bikes took priority, somewhere shoved between them were two duffel bags of clothes and stuff they might need in their dorm, like tampons and shampoo.  
Driving into their second year of college, both Maggie and Nicole planned on partying hard then after the hangover wore off maybe studying for a degree in criminology for the redhead and sociology and AP biology for the brunette. Nicole pulled the shiny ford onto campus, and hauled the duffels out of the bed of the truck, Maggie climbing unsteadily out of the passenger seat, nursing her current state of disorientation, having not come home until gone two am, severely intoxicated and then proceeding to pass out in the hall. Nicole however was as sharp as shit as having ended up getting down and dirty with a very hot blonde in the back of her car. Lesbian win.  
There wasn’t anyone that didn’t like Nicole and Maggie. If you had a problem with one you had a problem with the other, so unless you wanted to get royally beaten the shit out of by the best rugby players in the nation, you should keep your mouth shut. The way they swaggered down the halls, dimples on show, was known to make straight people gay and gay people gayer. It’s just how it worked.


	2. Introducing.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Alex Danvers and Waverly Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short one but it does the job.

Waverly Earp was intelligent. In fact she was exceptional in her field. Triple major in dead languages, history and criminology. Top of her class. She had colleges begging her to attend, but she chose Purgatory College of Exceptional Sportsmanship and Academia because of their sport program. Waverly Earp managed to balance a triple major and being a three time international champion in gymnastics. Don’t ask how she did it, she just did.   
Purgatory COESAA had plenty of exceptional students, but Waverly Earp was at the top. Alex Danvers on the other hand, was a sharp shooter. She had competed 5 times in the ISSF World shooting championships, won gold three times and silver twice. Let’s just say she was feared but well liked. It baffled people how the Alex Danvers managed to become best of friends with none other than Waverly Earp. It was an odd paring but it worked. And no one dared to question it.


	3. Here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a hidden talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets get this story going! I have absolutely no knowledge about gymnastics so please forgive me, however I do play rugby so be nice.

The shrill sound of the alarm pierced the silence of their dorm far too early for both girls. Nicole stuck an arm out of her cocoon of duvets patting around her bedside table to find the source of the annoyance.  
“Maggie.” The redhead groaned her voice hoarse from sleep, or lack of.  
“Humph.” Came the reply from the other side of the room.  
Pushing the quilt off her head Nicole squinted through the dark to find the small shape of one Maggie sawyer curled up under a mountain of pillows, on the floor.  
“Maggie.”  
“Humph”  
“Maggie!” Nicole threw her pillow at the shape, clocking her on the head.  
“IM UP IM UP.” Maggie yelled standing up suddenly then proceeding to plonk herself back down on the mountain when she looked at the time.  
“We got training dude. Gotta get up.”  
Maggie didn’t stir.  
“barstard.” Nicole breathed.  
“Looks like we’re going with plan B here sawyer.” Nicole shifted off the bed noticing her lack of a fatigue, crossed the room to where the number 15 was lead, and picked her up bridal style.  
She flicked on the shower, turning it to cold, and gritted her teeth as she stepped under, still holding the sleeping form of Maggie. The sleeping form who screamed in shock from the cold, kicking herself from Nicole’s grip, and ran out of the shower. Now a not so sleeping form but a cold and pissed one.  
“I hate you!” Maggie yelled pulling a fresh towel over her shoulders with a shiver.  
“Oh well your loss.” Nicole chuckled.  
“Now get out and get dressed we got to go to the gym in like 45 minutes.”  
Maggie walked out of the bathroom, sufficiently awake now, and back into the room grumbling about “smothering Nicole in her sleep.”   
Maggie went to lift weights in the other room, whilst Nicole went to the gymnastics area. She had a secret love for pommel horse that only Maggie knew about, hence why they were up so early. She found that it helped with agility and speed on the pitch.   
She had gotten through the Olympic routine with ease, putting the pros to shame when she dismounted lifting her arms in the air, breathing heavily. Hands covered in chalk, she wiped the loose hair that had escaped her braid from her forehead. A noise from the other side of the gym made her jump.   
It would seem she wasn’t alone.   
When she looked up she saw none other than Waverly Earp flipping and twisting with grace and ease on the double bars. Nicole stood and stared in awe of the small frame that flew from one bar to the other in front of her. Of course she knew Waverly was good at gymnastics, everyone knew, Nicole had seen her on the TV more times than she could count. However she dint know she was this good. Nicole was mesmerized by the elegance in her movements, Waverly put her pommel to shame.  
The small Earp dismounted with a final flip, raising her arms just like Nicole had done a few short moments ago, before noticing the redhead.   
“I didn’t know you were a gymnast?” Waverly questioned eyebrow raised inquisitively.  
“What? Me? No- I was- um-“Nicole laughed at her inability to speak and rubbed the back of neck because she was going to have to explain the gym leotard and stirrups, therefore telling her a big secret. “- just the pommel.” Nicole said her voice just above a whisper.  
“Sorry I didn’t catch that.” Waverly said intrigued and amused by the rugby player’s embarrassment.  
“Just the pommel, I only know how to pommel.” Nicole breathing looking up with and embarrassed side smile.  
“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp” the smaller girl stuck out a hand for Nicole, who took it gladly.  
“Nicole Haught.”   
Waverly felt a strange tingly feeling when she took the redheads hand. She let go.  
“Can I see? Your pommel I mean.” Waverly asked shyly, confused why Nicole Haught gave her butterflies to her toes. She had only just met her. She’d definitely have to talk to Alex later.  
Nicole’s face went as pale as the chalk on her hands. Why was she so scared?  
“Or are you too scared?” Waverly challenged flirtatiously noticing the sudden change in the redhead’s skin tone. What was she doing?! Did she really just flirt with another girl?!  
“What me? I play rugby. In fact I am captain of Purgatory COESAA woman’s team. We won nationals thank you very much. I am not scared.” Nicole lied. she may be purgatory’s finest rugby player but she was shitting bricks. She’d never pommelled in front of anyone but Maggie.  
“Go on then.” Waverly smirked.  
“Fine.” Nicole gave a challenging glare.  
“Fine.”   
Nicole chalked up her hands and took hold of the pommel. She pushed her self onto the bars and began by moving u along the leather horse with practised ease. Upping the difficulty or just trying to impress Waverly, Nicole added in a couple of flairs and scissors. Then, just for show, Nicole moved skilfully into the centre of the pommel, pushed all her weight into a handstand, and elegantly pushed herself off the bars, landing softly beside Waverly.   
Waverly raised her eyebrows in astonishment “do you know that you just pretty much put every single Olympic pomeller to shame?”  
“I wouldn’t say I’m that good.” Nicole pulled up her blue stirrups and lent against the pommel.  
“Well Nicole Haught I would.” She replied laying on the charm. Why was she flirting again?! Waverly you have a boyfriend!  
Nicole looked up through her eyebrows and gave Waverly a half dimple grin. If not for padded sidewall behind her back Waverly would have fallen. That smile made her weak at the knees and sweet innocent Waverly had no idea why. Was she falling for Nicole? But Nicole’s a girl and Waverly is straight. Or so she thought.  
“Well Waverly Earp it was nice to meet you but I really ought to hit the weights and get back in shape for the season.” Nicole said as she looked at the clock.  
“Oh! Yes! Sorry I dint mean to keep you waiting! I mean not that you aren’t already in shape because like it takes some formidable core muscles to-“ Waverly cut herself off wincing at the amused look she was receiving from the redhead “-I’m gonna-“ she gestured over her shoulder at the bars.  
“See you around Waverly Earp.” Nicole turned and walked towards the weights room. Oh she was a goner.  
Nicole lent against the doors of the weight room and sighed. Why did she always fall for the straight ones?   
“You know Haught you’d be surprised how many girls you’d get if they saw those stirrups because they make your ass look amazing.”  
“Aw thanks sawyer but no thanks.”  
“Come on, which straight girl is it now?”  
Nicole flopped down on the bench press and covered her face with her hands. “Waverly Earp.” She sighed  
“You mean the three time international gymnastics champion, the one with the triple major in history dead languages and criminology, you mean THE WAVERLY EARP WHOS BOYFRIEND IS CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM WAVERLY EARP?”  
“That would be the one.” Came the reply  
“Ok well your dead.”  
“”thanks for your help sawyer. Now load up 65kg will you?”


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waverly is in denial......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly talks to Alex, the not so baby gay, about well, gay.

“AAAAALLLLEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXX!!” Waverly ran into their dorm, slamming the door behind her.

“What now, it’s like 8 Am it’s practically still night time?” Was the mumbled reply of a sleepy Alex Danvers, woken abruptly from her slumber.

“Alex I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeddd your help.” Waverly said sliding down the door.

Alex sat up and looked at the small form of her dorm mate and best friend. “Uh oh, what’s got you so upset that you have that frowny thing going on with your face?”  
Waverly put her head in her knees. Mumbling from her lap she said “how do you know if you like someone?”

Alex grinned from her position in the bed. “I dunno wave I guess you just know, butterflies, accidental touches, lingering stares-“ Alex listed off every single one of her symptoms “who’s the lucky fella then Waverly. Huh. Huh. Huh. HUH?” 

“It’s a she.” Waverly replied almost inaudibly. She trusted Alex.

“So your saying it’s a? She? As in the same gender as us she? With a vagina and everything she?!” Waverly glared at Alex “AW WAVE WELCOME TO THE GAYBOURHOOD!” Alex shouted with a mock cheer.

“IM NOT GAY!” Waverly shouted back in denial for the feelings that were eating her up inside. Did she like Nicole? Yes they were friends, she thinks, they’d just met but still. Did she think Nicole was pretty? Of course! But friends can call each other pretty. Yeah no Waverly 110 percent liked Nicole. “UUUUUUUUUUHHH what do I do!”

“Well who’s the lucky lady?”

“Nicole Haught.”

“You mean the Captain of the rugby team Nicole Haught? You mean the one who hosts the best parties of the Nicole Haught? You mean the one whose girlfriend is Maggie sawyer, Nicole Haught?”

“That’d be the one.”

“You’re gonna die.”

“Girlfriend?” Waverly questioned, a sudden felling flowing through her. Was it jealousy?

“Last I heard, or sommet like that anyway. It’s that or they just work out together.”

“Al there’s a very big difference in working out together, and being together.” Waverly chuckled. “Anyway, what if it’s just a phase? I mean I am still with champ, and he makes me happy…. I suppose.” Waverly knew champ didn’t actually make her happy in any way, shape or form. 

“Wave, it’s not a phase, you like her. I can tell.” Alex winked “and you really need to dispose of that doosh you call your boyfriend because I’m pretty sure I saw him behind the bleachers with Stephanie like yesterday. What’s the worst that could happen, Nicole Haught would be a total upgrade?”

“Alex I’m not gay! I just don’t know, everything has always been straight forward; I work hard I get where I want to go, I’m a frigin international champion!”

“Waverly and Nicole sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-“

Waverly removed her shoe and launched it in Alex’s direction.


	5. Through The Posts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something you've all been waiting for, Maggie meets Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie discovers Alex's hidden secret.

Still in kit, covered in mud and scrum cap plonked loosely on her head, Maggie walked down the hall towards her dorm in her socks. She was exhausted and very much looking forward to showering the climbing into bed in clean pyjamas, fresh out of the wash-

“Uuuuuuuuugghhhhh” Maggie whined when she remembered she left her superbly in the locker room. Kit bag slung over one shoulder she trudged across campus still in her black and purple rugby socks.

She was about to push open the door to the locker room, when someone on the pitch caught her attention. There was a tall girl with short reddish brown hair kicking a rugby ball off a tee and successfully through the posts. From the halfway line. 

Maggie gaped, her bottom jaw hitting the floor. The only other person in the school who could do that was Nicole. Maggie was mesmerized at the swift movement the ball made when her foot made contact. So elegant. So beautiful, much like the girl on the pitch. Maggie Sawyer what are you thinking, you don’t even know her!?

Except she did.

She was feared by everyone, of course that included Maggie, but Maggie found her more hot than she did scary. Maggie! Snap out of it!

The small Latina ran into the changing room, pulled her superflys from the bench and booted up. Grabbing a ball and tee from her kit bag, Maggie joined the girl on the pitch, choosing to go the other side of the posts. 

From the 10 meter line, sharp left, an almost impossible shot, Maggie took four strides back from the target. Leaning forward in her pre-kick ritual, she rubbed her hands together, tapped her head and took two surprisingly large, for a 5ft 4”, strides forward. Her foot made contact with the ball, a sweet slap echoing across the pitch, as it flew between the posts. An almost impossible shot. Mastered by Maggie sawyer. A 15. A fullback. An innocent girl trying to impress someone.

The ball was caught in a beautiful bucket catch by the tall girl on the other side. The tall girl who then proceeded to place Maggie’s ball on her tee, mimicking the impossible shot, except hers from the halfway line. Dam even Nicole would be impressed if she made the shot. 

Two steps back, two steps left, clench hands, look from ball to post- Alex Danvers went through her pre kick ritual. The Alex Danvers on the pitch wasn’t the same Alex Danvers who had 3 world titles under her belt. No no no. this Alex Danvers, was the one who had been playing rugby from the age of 7, but had given up when she got to college. This Alex Danvers was different. Calm, collected, and disciplined. She was the 126 pound, 5ft 8 block of muscle who said sorry sir, after being called for a penalty. This Alex Danvers was unlike all the other Alex Danvers.

She took one last deep breath and lunged forward, gracefully kicking the ball straight, between the posts. Of course she did. The small Latina on the other side, caught the ball and sorta half smiled with one side of her face, at Alex, who melted. She was oh so gay. Her smile was a ray of sunshine on this otherwise miserable day, was that a triple dimple? Alex. Had. A. crush.

“Impressive.” The small Latina smiled.

Stay cool, be smooth. Alex jogged towards the posts, towards the girl, who was still smiling. Towards the girl who cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow, when she caught Alex looking her up and down.

The small girl, was in her rugby kit, still caked head to toe in mud. She was physically fir, or so Alex could see from the noticeable ripples of abs in the tight shirt. Her undershorts peaked out from underneath her purple shorts, that clung oh so nicely to her thighs, the muscle taught under the fabric. Alex scanned her way up, her gaze met by beautiful hazel eyes staring right back at her. Alex died. She had died and gone to heaven. That was the only way this was possible. Except the small girl stuck out a mud covered hand.

“Maggie Sawyer.” Alex took her hand.

“Alex Danvers.” She smiled

“Well Alex Danvers you’ve either played before or you’re a liar.” Maggie chuckled.

“Guilty. I played since I was seven but stopped like two years ago when I got to college.”

“How come?” Maggie was intrigued to know more about the beautiful girl in front of her.

“Oh you know, with winning three golds a silver and a bronze for shooting, and then studying a triple major in bio chemistry criminology and astronomy, you don’t get time for much else.”

“Show off. And to be real I wouldn’t know, I study sociology and I’m currently failing biology, then I spend any other time I have out here or in there.” Maggie pointed to the study hall, which could be seen in the distance.

“How can you fail biology? And aren’t you like a national champion?”

“Ah Danvers, so many questions so little time, so here’s what I propose. Since biology seems to be child’s play for you, how about you meet me in the library about 12 ish tomorrow, and help me unfail?” Maggie shrugged crossing her arms.

“Ok but what’s in it for me?” Alex challenged.

“Pride Danvers, pride. You get to be proud when I get a big fat A+ on my end of year exam.” Maggie said turning round and walking backwards away from Alex as she spoke. 

“I’ll think of something other than pride Sawyer!” Alex shouted after her with a chuckle.


	6. party tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Maggie have a few tricks up their sleeve as they reveal a few hidden tallents

Maggie rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital numbers on her bedside table. 11:35.

“Shit!” Maggie leapt out of bed in a start. She was meeting Alex at 12.

The small girl threw on some clothes and brushed her teeth in record time, falling over and waking up Nicole as she pulled up her trousers.

“Duuuuuuuuuuuddddeeee, nooooooooooo, too early.” Nicole whined in a hungover state, as Maggie opened the curtains letting in the light of the day.

“What time did you get in last night Haught?” Maggie smirked knowing full well she had stumbled in at some point this morning.

“I don’t know, there were at least two zeros in the clock.” The redhead mumbled from her heap.

Maggie jumped on Nicole’s bed, poking her as she groaned.

“Anything _interesting_ happen whilst you were out? I mean in the back of your truck interesting?”

“Let me sleeeeeeepppp.” Nicole hit Maggie with the pillow that was under head.

“Fine, fine, fine, but you better be up when I get back.”

“Where you off to sawyer, secret rendezvous is it?”

“Funny, but unfortunately no. just a study session.”

“You’re so boring.”

 

Maggie pulled up to the study hall on her triumph, earning some winks and grins from the ladies that walked past he as she pulled her helmet off and swished her hair over her shoulder.

Alex Danvers nearly choked on her coffee.

She was lent up against her truck, a beauty of a beast, when Maggie pulled up on her motorcycle and Alex nearly had heart failure. Definitely oh so gay. Strolling towards the woman on the bike, Alex slung her satchel over one shoulder and tried her best not to melt as Maggie pulled her leather riding jacket of her shoulders, revealing a tight black shirt and a pair of braces holding up her riding leathers. Alex thought she looked in a rugby kit. She was wrong. This was a whole new level.

“hey.” Maggie said to the tall woman as she sat on her bike, one leg propped up on the exhaust, her arms crossed over her matte black helmet on her lap.

Alex remember to breath!

“hey.” Alex smiled. “You ready to learn all about the interesting world of mitosis and binary fission?”

Maggie just gave her a glazed over look. “Can I have that in English?”  She asked slinging her rucksack on her back, and listening to Alex “Nerd talk” all the way to the hall.

 

Half a textbook and 3 hours later, Maggie lent back in her chair and looked up at Alex. The taller girl was skim reading through her notes whilst talking to Maggie about anaerobic respiration, but the Latina wasn’t listening. She was surveying the beautiful sight that sat before her. Maggie had a crush. Alex was wearing a grey shirt the top two buttons undone, probably too far for just study period, but hey who was Maggie to complain?

“Hey you going to the party tonight?”

Alex’s voice interjected Maggie’s totally inappropriate thought process.

“Huh?”

“The party? Tonight? Are you going?”

“Clearly you don’t know me very well if there’s alcohol, we’ll be there. Be we I mean Nicole somewhere in the middle of a crowd of girls and myself occupying the dancefloor.”

“Oh so you dance now too?”

“Something like that.”

 

Alex and Waverly were stood on the porch, having a conversation and mingling with other people whilst the music pumped from the inside of the house, when two motorcycles roared to a halt at the curb. Alex knew one bike. Waverly knew the other.

Pulling off her helmet, Nicole ran her hand through her hair and removed her leather jacket, revealing a sky blue shirt vest over the top of a white shirt and a bowtie. If she herself hadn’t been trying to control her breathing, she would have noticed Alex in a similar situation staring at the smaller frame climbing off a motorcycle.

Underneath the leather Maggie wore a red shirt vest over a white shirt and bow tie. The outfits they wore were ones the people of Purgatory COESAA had grown to love and recognise. Whenever there was a party or any form of gathering that’s what they wore. It was just their thing. And their thing was turning two specific girls into absolute puddles of females.

People rushed from all directions to meet the infamous pair. Distracted by the crowd Waverly didn’t notice someone grab her hand until their lips were planted firmly on hers.

Waverly pushed them away instantly.

“Champ! What are you doing?!” Waverly shouted in shock and anger.

“What am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?” champ argued dumbly “How about we take this somewhere upstairs and turn off that brain of yours?” he sniggers and Waverly could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk.

“No! No champ, we are not taking this upstairs, I don’t want to shut my brain off. You know what! We’re done champ. Yeah we’re done.”

Waverly strode into the house away from the blubbering idiot on the porch. Well she was striding until she saw who and what was happening in the centre of the dance floor.

Guitar in hand, microphone stood in front, Nicole was position in front of Maggie who was sat behind a drum set, her microphone in beside her face, stringing out and singing to the beat. She could sing, Waverly couldn’t breathe.

She could sing, Alex’s heart stopped.

She could play guitar, Waverly couldn’t feel her knees.

She could play the drums, Alex swore she was dead.

_Love is like a bomb baby c’mon get it on, livin like a lover with a radar phone._

The pair in the audience, grabbed a beer each and joined in on the rocking occurring in a circle around the duo.

When the song neared the chorus someone took over Maggie’s drums as she grabbed a guitar and her and the redhead, strung out the chorus together. Alex nearly chocked one her drink.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh in the name of love._

_Pour some sugar on me, c’mon fire me up._

_Pour your sugar on me, I can’t get enough._

_I’m hot, sticky, sweat. From my head to my feet._

Solo. Nicole solo’d on her guitar whilst Maggie sang. God Waverly felt on cloud nine. Just when she thought it couldn’t get ANY better, two guys appeared holding two buckets of ice water. Where was this going? Well I can tell you there was only one place that water was going and it was over the duo.

SPLASH.

Within an instant their white shirts were turning see through as they were unfazed by the chilled liquid.

_Take a bottle, shake it up._

_Break the bubble, break it up._

In the crowd two specific hearts began to thump as both girls behind the mics began to undo the buttons on their vest.

_Pour some sugar on me._

_Ooh, in the name of love._

_Pour some sugar on me._

_C’mon fire me up._

Bowties; gone. Shirts buttons; coming undone painfully slowly as they still sang together. Neither Alex nor Waverly could breathe.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream._

_Sweet to the taste, saccharine._

_‘Cos I’m hot, say what, sticky sweet._

_From my head, to my feet._

The shirts. The shirts were now being peeled away as the crowd went wild.

_Do you take sugar?_

_One lump or two?_

Now both girls were left completely topless aside from a black sports bra and a pair of braces stretching from their black suit pants, over their shoulders and crossing at the back. This was their party trick. It was planned the whole time. However the whole time, Maggie and Nicole had only been looking in one direction; that of Alex and Waverly.

_Pour some sugar one me oh, in the name of love._

_Pour some sugar on me get, come get it._

_Pour your sugar on me ooh._

_Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me._

The duo ended the song with a wink to the girls in their eye line. Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the prompt Louhaught!


	7. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finally gets what she wants, oh and alex too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou louhaught for your amazing ideas!

A pair of cold hands slipped round Waverly’s bare waist causing the small girl to spin round in shock.

“Champ! What are you doing?!”

“You can’t actually be serious about us being over.” Champ argued pulling Waverly against him forcefully.

“I meant it. We are over champ! Done! Get that through your thick skull!”

“You don’t mean that baby.” He said not letting Waverly go.

“Get off me!” Waverly growled trying to push him off her.

Alex rounded the corner, see Waverly struggling against the great lump that was champ hardy. “Hey you let go of her!” Alex said squaring up to champ.

“What are you gonna do about it _dyke_?” champ spat at Alex pushing her shoulder as he did.

“Oooooh you’re gonna wish you never said that ass hat.” Alex spun to the side to see two topless women in red and blue braces standing with their arms crossed defensively across their chests.

Champ sniggered, infuriating Nicole as she lunged at him, breaking his jaw with one right hook, which made a satisfying crunch upon impact. He hit the floor like a sack of bricks.

As he lay there unconscious a couple of his mates squared up to the redhead. Bad move. Maggie and Alex were on them faster than flies to shit, all three of the jocks unconscious next to champ within seconds.

“You know what it’s about time someone did that.” A voice from the stairs, made the group look up.

“Wynonna!” Waverly squealed in excitement as she hopped over the body’s that littered the hall to get to her sister.

Once she was satisfied with squeezing Wynonna within an inch of her life Waverly looked down on the other three people who were still stood, two of which were topless and wearing blue and red braces.

“Um Wynonna, this is Alex, Maggie and Nicole, my um…. Friends.” All of them waved from their positions.

“Well it was nice of you to help my little sister get rid of her doosh of an ex but I really got find out who owns them bikes out on the curb, because they need to be worshipped owning vehicle like that.”

Maggie and Nicole grinned, sticking up one of their hands to take ownership and their worship.

“You know what waves I think I like your friends.” Wynonna said walking off in the direction of the booze, high fiving Nicole and Maggie on her way.  

Waverly walked up to Nicole shyly, her hands tucked in the back pockets of her shorts. “Hey um, thanks. For that.” She gestured in the general direction of champ and his chums.

“Anytime” Nicole smiled, wincing as she realised her knuckled were bleeding from the punch.

“Oh lemme get you some ice for that!” Waverly said turning, but Nicole grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

“No. stay. Please.” Nicole’s voice was soft and gentle. For the first time that night Waverly felt safe, she couldn’t stop the tears that pricked in her eyes. “Hey don’t cry, its ok now, he’s not gonna bother you anymore.” Nicole reassured tucking Waverly under her chin, in a tight hug. Waverly couldn’t help but cry. “Wanna get out of here I think I know exactly what you need.” Waverly nodded against her chest and Nicole pulled her through the front door, towards her bike, grabbing her shirt and vest on the way.

 

Alex Danvers was engaged in deep conversation with Maggie sawyer.

“There’s no way you’re a better shot than me!” Alex argued with a chuckle.

“Hey you might have a world title, but I am a dam good shot.” Maggie defended.

“I don’t believe you!” Alex sang.

“Let me prove it.” Maggie grinned sheepishly.

“What now?” Alex questioned “how do you know I’m not busy.” Alex smiled her awkward challenging side smile.

“Yo Alex Danvers, what are you doing right about now?” Maggie raised a brow.

“Right now? Well right now I’m gonna prove to you that there is no way in hell you’re a better shot than me.” She answered happily.

“Well quit hanging around and let’s go!” Maggie tossed over her shoulder as she grabbed her shirt and red vest on her way out the door.

Having not drunk all night Maggie climbed on her triumph her shirt done half way up and her vest loose on her shoulders. She lost her bowtie to someone in the crowd ages ago, she knew she was never going to see that one again. Little did she know, it was tucked safely in Alex’s pocket.

She followed Maggie to the shooting range, where she spent most of her free time. Reaching the armoury Alex picked up competition rifle and Maggie with a confident grin, picked up _her_ rifle.

“You have your own rifle?” Alex questioned in confusion.

“Oh Alex Danvers, you really think id challenge you to _shooting_ with absolutely no idea or experience?” Maggie tilted her head and gave an innocent smile.

“Er… yes?” this made Maggie laugh as she walked towards her ally.

Maggie sawyer didn’t just play rugby. No no no. Maggie sawyer was a competitive shooter. Of course not as good as Alex but it had won her awards back in Blue Springs Nebraska. She had a rifle here because it was her competition gun and the coaches at purgatory COESAA had given her an offer to get her back up there, to compete _with_ Alex. And of course she jumped at the chance. Like she said she found her hotter than scary, now’s the chance to show off.

Both Alex and Maggie took up their rifles, and aimed at the target. Maggie went prone and Alex stood, her left leg behind her right, her shoulders set as she aimed. They both fired off ten rounds, reloading with great skill after each shot, when Maggie stood and looked over at Alex with a cocky smile. They both reached for the obliterated piece of paper at the same time, their fingers brushing momentarily. Alex pulled her hand away but Maggie grabbed her arm as she turned and pulled her back, flush against her and stood on her tip toes to press her lips against Alex’s. Taken aback Alex stood frozen for second before losing herself and kissing Maggie back with everything she had.

 

Meanwhile, Nicole had driven Waverly on the back of her Harley to the gym for some very much needed release from the stress that was the world. Waverly found that release in her gymnastics.  Waverly had all her kit already there, I mean she practically lived in that gym, whereas Nicole had to pick her bag up on the way there. They both changed and Nicole pulled on her blue stirrups, Waverly in her leotard.

Waverly’s brain was working at 100 mph. she was at gym. With Nicole. With Nicole who she couldn’t help but think looked absolutely amazing in those blue stirrups, who looked absolutely amazing in nothing but braces and a bra, who she drooled over when the redhead had played the guitar. Ok Waverly Earp had to admit she had a crush on Nicole Haught. She had a crush on another girl and now was the time to be brazen about it. Why hide it? They weren’t just friends. Waverly didn’t want to be _just_ friends.

Nicole hopped off the pommel and smiled at Waverly, taking deep breaths to recover. Why was she so dam cute?

“Oh screw it.” Waverly breathed, as she walked forwards and pulled Nicole down to her height by the back of her neck. For what seemed like a lifetime their lips were inches apart, Waverly seeking permission to show Nicole what she felt.

Just as Waverly began to pull back, her brazenness wearing off, Nicole gave her permission by moving forwards and capturing Waverly in a heart stopping kiss.

Nicole’s lips felt so soft against her own, it was different but a good different, it was right. Their mouths danced in perfect harmony as Waverly finally got what _she_ wanted.


	8. the morning after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones about confessions and the morning after. Was the night before real? Only one way to find out!

Nicole pulled up at her dorm block, grinning from ear to ear. She had kissed Waverly. Wow.

Taking the stairs two at a time Nicole walked to her room with a newfound spring in her step, pausing to do a little dance before she pushed the door open. Skipping down the hall to their main room, Nicole dumped her kit bag on her side of the yellow warning tape, the tape didn’t do much, half of Maggie’s things were slung on Nicole’s side and Nicole didn’t know wear any of her stuff was to be honest. If she needed it, it had either been washed, was already in one of the various sports bags or was buried under the rest of her stuff. Oddly, the cleanest thing in their dorm was their bathroom and their desks. The bathroom was always tidy and their desks were always neatly arranged and organised. Odd.

However, when Nicole looked up, their dorm was tidy and Maggie was sat on their couch watching and old England USA rugby match. Odd. Maggie never sat and watched TV let alone tidy up.

“We got guests coming?” Nicole was so confused.

“No, just thought the place needed a clean-up.” Maggie said from her position not looking up.

Nicole collapsed on the sofa next to Maggie and grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge. “Oookkkk.” Nicole left it, knowing the silence would eat Maggie up and she confess all sooner or later.

  1. 4\. 3. 2. Nicole counted down in her head and as if on que-



“Ok fine I was at the range and I kissed Alex.” Maggie clasped a hand over her mouth in horror as if she had told a deadly secret.

Nicole jumped up and pointed. “HA. I KNEW IT. I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!” Nicole pulled out her mobile and dialled someone’s number, after a few rings they picked up. “Yeah, hey Jamie, you owe me 15 bucks.” And hung up again.

“You bet on me and Alex with my big brother!?”

“Aw come on sawyer don’t think I didn’t notice you creeping of to your little study session with her or the way you look at her when you see her in the halls OR snuck of with her at the party! And yes of course id make a bet I knew I’d win.” Maggie jumped up and pointed at Nicole.

“Oh so you thought I didn’t notice you leaving the SAME party with WAVERLY EARP tucked conveniently under your chin huh?” Nicole blushed as red as her hair. “What’s wrong Haught cat got your tongue? Or Waverly Earp?”

“Ok fine, I took her to the gym to calm her down and she kissed me! Well I kissed her but still!” Maggie held up a finger to Nicole and dialled someone on her phone.

“Yeah you owe me dinner.” Then she hung up.

“Who was that….” Nicole pointed at Maggie’s mobile.

“ _That_ was Alex. Waverly told her she had a crush on you and then I bet all it’d take for her to realise was you stripping behind a guitar, and of course I won.”

Both girls collapsed back on the sofa, with a happy sigh.

Nicole looked over at Maggie. “So…. What was it like?”

“I don’t know man, it was just…… amazing. She’s not just a one-time thing like the others, she’s beautiful and smart and I just- I just like her so much you know?” Maggie looked up at the ceiling.

“Yeah man I totally get it, Waverly is just- she’s something else. She’s special. There’s just something about her, when she’s in the room, my thought process just ends and all I can think about is her, she’s so talented and clever and I think I want a relationship with her.”

 

 

Waverly snuck in the front door of her dorm, mentally praising herself for not getting caught, when a light flicked on and Alex raised her eyebrows.

“Waverly Earp where have you been, you weren’t here when I got back.” Alex gave her a knowing side smile. “Did it have anything to do with a certain redhead and a pommel?” Waverly blushed.

“Mayyyyybbeee….” Alex stood and crossed her arms. “Ok fine I kissed her.” Waverly grinned, she was over the moon.

Alex squealed and hopped up to hug Waverly. “So how was it?” Alex asked as they both sat on Alex’s bed.

“It was…… it was perfect. Kissing her was like nothing I’ve ever felt before, nothing like kissing champ, or my fourth grade boyfriends, it was just so much…… nicer.” Waverly admitted smiling as she recollected the moment her world changed for the better. “Hey wait a minute, where were you all night? I saw you leave with Maggie.”

Alex was the one who had now been caught red handed. “Oh I um… I was with Maggie…. At the range. Shooting.” Alex stuttered out her face going redder than a tomato.

“Oh just shooting huh. Sure. Come back when I believe that.”

“Ok so Maggie may have kissed me... a little bit.”

“I knew you liked her I just knew it!”

“Wow wow wow, wait a second.” Alex held up a hand to Waverly. “If you kissed Nicole and I kissed Maggie, that means- that means Maggie and Nicole aren’t dating!”

“Looks that way, Alex guess what.”

“What.”

“You were WRONG!” Waverly laughed, Alex hated being wrong.

 

 

 

Nicole woke up feeling like a million bucks. Well a million bucks that had a killer hangover. Whose idea was it have a party on Tuesday? On a god dam Tuesday! That’s a school night! Nicole had to get up to go to the gym at 5, why on this earth had she decided to stay up late drinking with Maggie? Just why?!

Nicole crawled into the gym at around 5 am, ready to sweat out the excess alcohol in her system. It was about time she did a good work out, something to get the blood pumping and her muscles aching. There was only one answer. The salmon ladder.

She warmed up on the tread-mill, then by bench pressing her own body weight before she stepped up to the ladder taking the bar firmly in her wrapped hands. Pull. Swing. Clunk. Nicole moved her way up the rungs, her muscles tensing, sweat running down her back. She got half way and paused, standing on the rungs either side to remove her t-shirt so she was down to shorts and her bra.

Waverly Earp was just entering the gym for an early practise, when she heard a noise in the weight room. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. A topless redhead was moving her way down the ladder with practised ease, sweat dripping down her toned abs, running over every rise and fall that just made Waverly want to kiss every inch of her bare skin. Wow Waverly Earp where had this come from all of a sudden!?

When she reached the bottom, Waverly strolled over to where Nicole was wiping off the sweat with her t-shirt and surprised Nicole by pulling her down so their lips met.

When they pulled apart Nicole asked “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining. At all.”

“I missed you, and I really wanted to kiss you again. Wait is that ok, I mean we’re not officially girlfriends, so I don’t know if that’s ok, we can if you want, be girlfriends that is, do you want? Because that’s ok with me-“ Nicole cut off her ramble with a chuckle

“Waverly Earp do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I would like that very much.”

“Then girlfriends we shall be!” Nicole and Waverly both laughed before Nicole lent down and captured the brunette’s lips with her own. The redhead slipped her arms round the smaller girl’s waist her hand resting on her hips as her tongue stroked her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Waverly gladly gave that permission by slipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, dancing in perfect harmonious ease. Waverly had never felt like this.

 

Alex woke up alone in her room, her phone buzzing angrily on her bedside. Reaching for the offending object she pressed the big green button.

“Hello?” she answered groggily.

“Well Alex Danvers how nice of you to join the land of the living.” Maggie asked chirpily from the other end. Alex rolled onto her back grinning from ear to ear.

“What can I do for you this early in the morning Maggie sawyer?”

“Dam Danvers it’s like 9:30, that’s not even early, but I just wanna ask is Waverly with you?” Alex frowned. what is she up to?

“No she left to go to the gym like ages ago, why?”

“Nice Nicole went to the gym too, so that means she’s gonna be gone a while and I have an empty dorm. Come over?” Maggie asked hoping.

“I’ll be there at ten.” Alex hung up and leapt out bed faster than lightening.

“9:37 Am, I got time.” Alex spoke aloud to no one in particular, as she rummaged through her draws to find some clean clothes.

In the end she chose her black skinny’s, a two toned burgundy shirt and her leather jacket. “Let’s do this.” Alex grabbed the keys to her Ducati. The one she forgot to tell Maggie about. Oooohhh yyeeeeaaahhh.

Alex loved the speed that came with her bike. Soaring down the highway, wind whistling past her helmet, she always felt a sense of freedom that came with the power. Over her outfit she pulled on her riding leathers, with great power came great responsibility, Alex wasn’t one to tempt fate. Safety first. Plus she personally thought the leather made her look absolutely 10 out of 10. Lesbian kryptonite.

Alex revved up the engine with a roar, and slid on her helmet. Gently she pulled away from the curb, waiting to get onto the more open road before she opened up the throttle.

Purgatory COESAA was split into two, separated by five miles of farm land and country roads. Maggie’s half had the school on with all the classrooms and Alex’s half had the gym and sports facilities on. Thus why both Maggie and Nicole had bikes.

Whizzing down the lanes, the sun glinted off the visor of her helmet as Alex neared Maggie’s half, her nerves growing the whole time. They had kissed once. Were they going out? What if Maggie had changed her mind? Oh god, oh god. Alex was getting worked up over nothing, and in an attempt calm herself, she turned on the Bluetooth radio in her helmet. The song that played through the headset did exactly that.

_Pour some sugar on me._

It was the song Maggie and Nicole had played just last night, which to Alex felt like ages ago, so much had happened in such a short space of time and she couldn’t be happier.

Coming to a halt, she pulled off her helmet and entered the building, removing leather gloves and stuffing them in the solid shell.

She knocked twice and took a step back. There was a loud thud from behind the door and an almost inaudible “ _shit, ow you son of a bitch.”_ Alex could help but laugh.

Maggie opened up the door and nearly died. Very nearly died. Alex. In leather. Hot.

Trying but failing failing miserably, Maggie made an attempt to form a coherent sentence, but opted instead for grabbing Alex’s collar and pulling her in the dorm, consequently pushing her back up against the door, which was now closed, and standing on the tip of her toes to kiss her.

Alex dropped her helmet and buried her hand in Maggie’s brown locks, the other snaking round her waist to pull her closer. Alex dipped her head down and trailed a footpath of kisses from below Maggie’s ear to her neck, picking her up by the underside of her thighs and walking aimlessly through the dorm until Maggie’s back hit the wall. The smaller girl pulled Alex’s face up so she could reconnect their lips, this time pushing her tongue in to meet the taller girls half way.

The more heated this got the less Alex wanted it to stop. They had only kissed once was this ok? However before she could check in, Maggie pulled away, breathing heavily, her hair all ruffled and out of place.

“Alex is this ok?” Of course Maggie would beat her to it.

“More than you know, Maggie this is perfect.”

“Ok then.” Maggie answered with an evil grin and pulled Alex back into the hot embrace.


	9. Ow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's hidden talent #1

Looking up at the ceiling Maggie stroked small circles up and down Alex’s bare back as the taller girl was dozing happily in a post sex daze. This morning had certainly taken an unexpected turn for both of them, their heated make out session turning into wandering hands and clothes scattered across the dorm.

Magical. That was only word that Alex could use to describe it. Sure she’d had plenty of girlfriends and wasn’t inexperienced in the bedroom of such, but with Maggie, it was different. She’d never felt like that. Like she does.

“Al?” Maggie whispered into the silence.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to come watch our first game of the season on Saturday?”

Alex rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Maggie through her eyelashes. “I wouldn’t miss it.” She smiled a smile of happiness and compassion, one that was now reserved for Maggie and Maggie only.

“I wish we could stay like this all day buuuuuuuuuuttt Nic will be back in a bit and I’m not sure she’d appreciate two naked women on her dorm floor, however she is a sucker for that so it could be a dream come tru- Ow!” Alex playfully smacked Maggie on the arm as she stood up and grabbed her boy shorts.

 

Waverly had left for her training session over two hours ago and since then Nicole had run over 10k on the tread-mill. With her lungs burning and the sweat dripping from the loose hair into her eyes, Nicole called it quits. Her calves might be on fire, but that’s no excuse to quit.

Carefully and methodically, Nicole wrapped up her hands in her orange hand wraps and slipped on her judo gloves and tied the jet black belt round her waist.

Left, right, left, duck, dodge, round house. Nicole fired off some sequences into the heavy bag, not noticing one small Waverly Earp wrap her hands up in pink and tie up her gloves. Firing off a quick text to the redhead in-front of her, Waverly slipped out of the weight room.

 _Buzz_. Nicole’s mobile vibrated in the band around her arm and interrupted the song playing in her ears.

_Meet me in the ring in five. Don’t take of your gloves._

_W x_

Odd. What was Waverly up to? Why was Nicole needed in the ring? She flung her phone and headphones into the pocket of her gym bag and jogged the short distance down the hall in her shorts. Nicole did not expect what came next.

She pushed the door open.

“Waves?” no reply. Odd.

She crouched under the side and stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for Waverly when….. SMACK.

Someone had Nicole pinned on the floor her arm up her shoulder blades and their knee in the small of her back. Well shit.

“Give up?” a small but recognisable voice came from behind her.

“Wave?” Nicole questioned her voice higher than normal.

Now upon knowing her opponent, Nicole rolled out of the hold and stood up, taking up a strong stance, bouncing on the spot.

“Wanna play? We can play.” Something in Nicole’s eyes changed and it quite frankly did unimaginable things to Waverly but not one for losing took up the same position and cracked her knuckles.

“Let’s play Haughtshot.”

Waves moved first, sweeping Nicole’s feet from under her and when she got back up dodged the jabs that were flung at her with professional ease.

“Oh so that’s how you wanna do this?” Nicole chuckled from the corner of the ring. No more mister nice guy.

Left, right, left, elbow, duck, swing, kick. Waverly took everything Nicole threw at her as if it were child’s play.

“The hell?”

Waverly kicked out Nicole’s leg so she was on her knees and held up a finger. She fished something out of her bag she held up the offending object and tied it round her waist. A black belt with two stripes at the end. Two more stripes than Nicole had.

“Well shit.” The redhead said from her position. This just got a heck of a lot more difficult.

Firing off some more sequences, a left jab caught Waverly in the nose, sending her stumbling back her hand covering her face.

“Oh my god! Are you ok?! I’m so sor-“ Nicole didn’t have time to finish that before Waverly had her on the floor yet again.

“Never let yourself get distracted by your opponent.” Waverly said releasing Nicole from the hold and smiled with glee. “I Win.” With that she spun round, the tassels of her black belt swishing through the air and skipped out of the room, leaving Nicole stood in the centre, panting and confused as hell.


	10. game day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Saturday, which means......... game day! Will they win?

Waverly wandered back to her dorm feeling particularly proud of herself. First Nicole and her were now girlfriends, secondly she had gotten to kiss her again, and lastly she’d managed to beat the living crap out of her new girlfriend.

“girlfriend.” The word sounded great rolling off Waverly’s tongue as she skipped down the corridor. Odd and new but great. Her phone chimed in her pocket bringing out of her happy daze.

_Hey girlfriend,_

_Just a quick question, we got the first game of the season on Saturday and I wanted to know if you’d come?_

_N x_

Girlfriend. There it was again, the new amazing word that had Waverly giddy and grinning.

_I’d love to._

_Girlfriend x_

Short, simple and it had Waverly smiling like an idiot in the middle of the hall. Nicole wanted her there and she called her, her girlfriend.

Waverly opened the door to an empty dorm. Where was Alex?

 

Running profusely late, Alex turned off the engine to her bike and sprinted up the stairs to her dorm, taking them two at a time.

“Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt.”

Running down the corridor, she slid to halt outside her dorm and combed her fingers through her hair so she looked slightly presentable if Waverly was back. Alex prayed to any god there was that she wasn’t.

“Alex Danvers where have you been?” Waverly looked Alex up and down. “Oooooooooohhhh I know exactly where you’ve been.”

“What? What are you talking about? No you don’t.” Alex defended herself attempting to sound believable.

“Oh I do but I got so much to tell you!!” Alex sighed in relief that she wasn’t going to be interrogated by her. “Well I was going to gym and Nicole was there and she asked me to be her girlfriend and me said yes! Then I beat her up in Judo and she just asked me to go to the rugby game on Saturday. Are you going because Maggie is playing?”

“Hold up you beat her up? She asked you to be her girlfriend and you _beat her up_?”

“Well no but yes. She was sparring on her own and was wearing her black belt so I thought I’d show her up being a second Dan and all.”

“You’re something else you know that?” Alex couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

 

Maggie nearly jumped out of her skin when Nicole walked in.

“Dude you scared the shit out of me!”

“You know looking at a hickey won’t make it go away right?” Nicole said not even looking up from her phone.

“What hickey. There’s no hickey.”

“You’re an awful liar.” Nicole pulled down the neck of Maggie’s sweater to reveal her collar bone “There that one. Don’t let the girls see that they’ll never let you live it down sawyer.” Nicole chuckled and flopped down on her bed.

“What’s got you all happy Haught?” Maggie questioned sitting in her swivel chair, eyeing the redhead carefully.

She bit her cheek to try and supress her smile. “I asked Waverly to be my girlfriend.”

“YES YOU DID! That’s my girl! Aw go on dude I’m happy for you!”

“Thanks man, when you gonna ask Alex, because I know you already had sex on our floor.”

Maggie went as red as Nicole’s hair.

“Dude it’s not like you didn’t try to hide it! The hickey and there used to be a rug on the floor like right there!” Nicole pointed out.

“Hey that shit was itchier than your grandma’s sweaters she knitted us for Christmas last year and you know it!” Maggie argued.

“We have beds you know?”

“Yeah next time I’ll do it YOUR bed, suck it bitch! HA”

“Ew no never do that, but you didn’t answer my question! When you gonna ask her sawyer!?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking maybe after the game on Saturday?”

“Oooooooooohhhh yeeeeeeesssss! We are gonna make this special. You guys did have sex this morning right?”

“Yeah why?”

“I got a brilliant idea!”

 

 

Classes that week dragged. Saturday couldn’t come quick enough.

It was 10:30 Am and kick off was in an hour. Nicole’s stomach was a bundle of nerves. She doubted Waverly had ever seen her play and she was terrified of making a fool of herself. She wasn’t normally like this. Where had this come from? Head in her hands sat on the bench in the changing rooms, Nicole took a deep breath.

“Yo Haught what’s up man?” Maggie said sitting down next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know. I’m terrified. I’ve never once been scared of going out there and doing my worst, but now? I’m shitting bricks. What if I mess up? God that’d look awful in front of wav-“

“There it is.” Maggie interrupted. “You’re scared of messing up in front of your girlfriend. But you know what? That’s ok. Because I’m no less scared than you. I don’t want Alex to think any less of me, just because I messed up.” Nicole sat back against the wall and Maggie crouched in front of her. “Haught we’ve been playing rugby together since we were five. That’s like 15 years-“

“12 and a half.”

“Yeah ok we’re not here to talk about my math skills, my point is, it’s you who carried the team to nationals last year, Nicole, it’s all you. You’re the heart of the team, there isn’t a girl in our squad who doesn’t like you and you’re one of the best players the school has seen in a long time! You won’t mess up because I know you won’t. If you mess up then I’ll go back to math class ok? And neither of us want that.”

“I’m almost tempted to purposeful-“

“Don’t even think about it.” Maggie pointed a finger as she got up to leave.

“Hey mags?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s what best friends are for.”

 

Within no time at all the girls were piling into the changing room, to get suited and booted.

Purgatory COESAA vs. Saint Nedley’s College of the arts and athletics.

Nicole and Maggie laced up their boots and stood in the middle of the room.

“Ok guys it’s not the first time we’ve played saint Nedley’s, last time we won and this time we will if we pull together and work as a team. We do this as one or not at all. So get twinkle toes on and let’s get our selves’ a win!” Nicole’s words echoed throughout the block as the team ran onto the pitch chanting

“PURGATORY REVENANTS” at the top of their lungs.

The redhead was the last to leave, tying up her florescent orange scrum cap (a joke from Maggie because that way “it matches your hair and we will always know where you are”.), pushed in her gum shield and jogged onto the pitch.

The crowd was chanting and cheering, the atmosphere getting the players pumped and hyped to play their best. However Nicole only wanted to find one person. She scanned the stands and couldn’t hide the smile that crossed her face when she saw her.

Maggie was looking high and low for the only person she so desperately wanted to be there. When her eyes met with the girl in stands, Maggie couldn’t help but laugh.

Alex and Waverly had decided to make a banner with HAUGHT and SAWYER on, then when both girls on the pitch were looking at them they turned around and showed them the back of their shirts. Waverly had the number fourteen and Alex had the number 15. Adorable.

It was certainly the most adorable thing both rugby players had ever seen, however there bliss was cut short by the warning whistle.

The redhead took up her position out on the wing and the Latina back by the posts, ready for the first play of the season. Taking one last look at the girls in that stands, the rugby players listened for the screech of the whistle.

  1. 4\. 3. 2. 1. PLAY.



Saint Nedley kicked the ball high in the air, running forward in a defensive line as the ball left the point of contact.

Maggie caught the ball with mastered ease, sprinting forward as she did, and side stepping effortlessly through the line as if it was non-existent. A huge prop came out of nowhere as she reached the halfway line and tackled the tiny girl to the floor in a disgraceful but legal tackle. Maggie however, was too smart to allow the ball to be turned over and as she hit the floor popped it up to Nicole. The redhead caught the egg, side stepping and handing off anyone who stood in her way. 10 metres. 5 metres. The crowd went silent. Can she do it? Can the captain of Purgatory COESAA break the record and score a try in the first one and a half minutes of the game? Time slowed down as Nicole drifted left. What was she doing!? Nicole knew exactly what she was doing. Sliding on her front over the line, the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Of course she’d done it. Standing up the girl with the orange scrum cap removed her gum shield and cheered, running over to hug Maggie.

Someone ran from the sideling and handed Nicole a tee. Once again the crowd silenced as Nicole lined up the ball at the halfway line, one of her famous shots that Maggie had only ever seen Alex do, and take four steps slightly to the left. She rubbed her arm, itched her head and looked from ball to post.

Waverly held her breath. She can do it. Yes. Yes she can. She’d done it so many times before.

Taking two strides forward Nicole’s size 8 boot made contact with the target, an overly satisfying SMACK echoing round the pitch. The ball flew through the air with a perfect spin and straight through the middle of the posts. The crowd erupted into cheers and chants Waverly and Alex jumping up and down with pride. Over the speaker the commentator spoke the score, his voice sounding like god. Seven- zero to the purgatory revenants.

The game continued until the halftime whistle pierced the air. The score was 29- 14 to purgatory, a confident lead over their opponents. Could they carry it on?

Halfway through the second half at 62 minutes purgatory’s number 11, a tall fit girl called Chrissy passed Maggie the ball. Maggie took out the player marking her like a brick wall, sheer power driving the tighthead prop up and on the floor as Maggie hopped over her and sprinted for the try line, Nicole supporting her right the whole time. Within no time Maggie neared the white line, nearly home, when a group of the opposition ran up behind her an inch distance between their outstretch arms and her shirt. As she leapt for the line so did the group, landing on top of her. Was the ball past the white? Had she done it? The ref jogged up behind the group, yelling at them not to move. After what felt like years, he turned to the crowed and draw a square with his hands, try.

Alex screamed in happiness, her heart swelling with pride for the girl at the bottom of the pile on. Maggie stood from the pile, hauling the other players off her back, and raised her arms, looking straight at Alex. With a grin Maggie began to dance, moonwalking the whole way back to her position. Alex nearly died with laughter.

At the 80:00 mark, Nicole was given the ball. She was ten maters from the try line. Ten meters. Does she attempt to get 7 more points or kick it out? When she made up her mind she was five metres out. As the other player bent to tackle the redhead, she moved the ball into her left arm, placed one hand on the players back, and launched herself over the barrier like it was a wall, touching the ball down under the posts.

80 minutes 15 tries, two penalties and 109 points to 56 later, saint Nedley’s had been whitewashed.

The crowd went absolutely wild.

The other thirteen members of purgatory COESAA disappeared faster than you could say ginger, leaving Maggie and Nicole stood in the centre of the green whispering to each other. One by one the team came back onto the pitch carrying things Alex and Waverly could not make out. It was only when Nicole and Maggie took off their training shirts did they realise.

Throwing the shirts over their shoulder, Maggie wore a short sleeve thermal with a red vest and bowtie design on, whilst Nicole wore the same but in blue. Everyone knew where this was going, those outfits where recognised everywhere. The redhead adjusted the microphone in front of her, sling the guitar strap over her shoulder and Maggie sat down behind a drum kit the team had set up in the short space of time.

Nicole began the guitar rift to a song that was recognised everywhere. After a few seconds Maggie put her beat in and began to sing.

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_Watching_

Maggie made eye contact with Alex who was shaking her head, smiling under her curtain if hair, the drumsticks still bouncing of the skin of the kit.

Nicole sang the next verse, looking at Waverly.

_All the commotion_

_The kiddie like play_

_It has people talking_

_Talking_

Then as it built up into the chorus, Nicole strung out on her guitar the pair singing together.

_Yooooouuuuu_

_Your sex is on fiiiiiirrrrreee._

Of course, as if on cue, two of the players on the purgatory team, came out of the changing room onto the centre of the pitch carrying two buckets of water. Every time. Waverly held her breath. Alex’s heart stopped. The water spilled over the pair as they continued to play. Where those instruments waterproof or something?

_But it's not forever_

_But it's just tonight_

_Oh we're still the greatest_

_The greatest_

_The greatest_

Slowly without breaking song, both Maggie and Nicole peeled of their wet thermals and someone brought on two pairs of braces that they clipped over their shoulders onto their shorts. It wouldn’t be them with-out those dammed braces.

_Yoooouuu_

_Your sex is on fiiirrreee_

_Yoooouuuuu_

_Your sex is on fiiiirrrrreee_

Alex was ready to melt, it was definitely an appropriate song.  Waverly couldn’t help but stare. Sure she’d seen Nicole topless a handful of times, but those braces….. Those braces did things to her….

_Cooooonsuuuuumed_

_With what’s to transpireeee_

_And yooouuu_

_Your sex is on fiiiirrree_

_Conssuuuummeed_

_With what’s to transpire_

Maggie went all out on the drums, purely trying to impress Alex and build up some form of courage for what she was about to do.

The song game to an end. Breathless, Nicole stood back and Maggie stood up. Taking the mic in one hand she walked out from behind the drum kit. Topless and sweaty, mud covering her from head toe, she brought the mic to mouth.

“Alex Danvers!” Alex smiled. She knew what was coming.

“Go out with me?!” she called to the tall girl in the stands.

Shouting as loud and coherently as she could Alex called back “Oh sawyer. What took you so long?!” with that she ran onto the green and pulled Maggie up for a kiss.

Nicole winked at Waverly and clapped. The crowd sharing her enthusiasm by cheering and clapping themselves.


	11. Haught Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the award ceremony is something we do after every game, its fun and the spewing does happen. I just wanna thank Louhaught for being the brains of the operation, the fic wouldn't be the same without her!

Nicole and Maggie sauntered out of the changing rooms laughing and joking about how the smallest girl on the team had taken out that prop as if she was nothing and then proceeded to be at the bottom of a pile on, walking away without as much as a scratch.

On the bleachers, Waverly and Alex sat waiting for their girlfriends. Waverly looked over at Alex. Alex looked at Waverly, raising and eyebrow at her side smile.

“What?”

“Yooouuu got a ggiiirrlllfffrriieend!” Waverly sang, laughing at Alex’s sudden goofy grin.

“Waverly so do you??”

Waverly gave a blank expression, unable to think of a reply “touché my friend.”

The pair were disrupted by a certain big sister walking in their direction.

“Waves, Alex, grab your girlfriends, we are going to celebrate!” Wynonna cheers taking a swig from a hip flask produced from thin air.

Waverly’s face drops “H- How?” she manages to stutter.

“Oh waves, I’m oblivious to most things but it was kinda hard to not notice how happy you’ve been for like two weeks now, plus the whole school knows. So drop your nuts and move your butts my flask is empty!”

As if on cue Maggie and Nicole walk onto the bleachers, freshly showered and their bags slung over their shoulders.

Both girl instantly looked over at the sound of laughter, both sighing in contentment as their looked at the women who made them unbelievably happy. Maggie wearing black skinny jeans with ripped knees, a black shirt that had a perfect crease down the arm, dark purple shirt vest and purgatory COESAA rugby tie all complimented by a pair of maroon Nike Roche’s that had a black base and tick. Nicole stood next to her wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a dark purple short sleeve shirt also with perfect creases, a black shirt vest and the college rugby tie. Just as the three thought they’d seen the best of it, they looked down. Matching shoes. Dammed matching shoes. They really were best friends.

Nicole broke their daze “We gotta go to the after game award ceremony to see who got man-“

“Woman” Maggie interrupted

“Woman of the match,” Nicole continued. “But do you wanna go out for a drink or two after?”

Wynonna cheered “Finally someone who knows their priorities! Yes of course we want to go for a drink Haught!”

“Cool we’ll meet you there.” With that the redhead winked at Waverly, and the brunette just grinned a full dimple oh-my-god-I’m-so-smitten-as-a-kitten grin and walked in the direction of the club house.

Waverly and Alex just sat there and sighed again, they were so unbelievably over the moon.

“You guys are gross, can we go and wasted before I puke and lose my thirst please?”

“Wynonna you know that will never happen.”

“Yeah well.”

 

The coach of the saint Nedley’s stood up holding two drinks of mud. The tradition of rugby was that the man of the match from both teams had to compete in a boat race and down the pint of orange juice and coke, aka Mud, as fast as they could without puking. The one who wins gets a round for their team on the house.

“There were two specific players who stood out to us in today’s game and it was impossible to choose which one should get man-“

“Woman” Maggie said, standing at the back of crowd.

“Woman of the match. Thank you for the correction. So because of this we went with both players. Their excellent team-work bringing in the points. Those players would be Purgatory COESSA’s number 14 and number 15. If you’d like to come and get your medal and drink’s please.”

Nicole and Maggie stepped through the crowd to receive their medals and compete against each other. It was gonna be a close one, but if there was something Maggie could do better than Nicole, it was down drinks.  Assuming their positions stood on chairs, yes they were made to stand on chairs, it adds to the fun, don’t puke don’t fall, Nicole, Maggie and the number 8 from Saint Nedley’s, got ready.

3…2…1!

They all chugged the pint and fast as they could. Maggie however had it down in one and put the glass on her head, yet another part of the tradition, it really was an odd thing. Nicole was just not quick enough, there had to be a few milliseconds between them, it was so close. Then the girl from the other team, bless her cotton socks, just ended up spewing in the trash can beside the chair.

As soon as all the award were handed out, Maggie rocking up three medals, man of the match, best catch and fastest player, whilst Nicole got four, man of the match, best kicker, most points and best try. They were really just pointless awards and the girls had more of them in a box under the bed from the past 12 and a half years than any person probably should have, but hey they got a free drink for every one so who were they to complain.

The girls kept the number of free drinks they were owed in a tally on the board behind the bar for later and headed off to find their girlfriends.

Pushing the door to the dive bar open, Maggie and Nicole were greeted by cheering. Of course everyone knew them and were over the moon to see them, it was the norm.

Dumping their bags with M’gann behind the bar, they weaved their way through the people towards a short brunette with hair for days and a tall redhead with short dark locks.

“Hey we were wondering when you’d get here.” Alex said noticing Maggie and Nicole.

“Hey you.” Maggie replied standing upon her tip toes to plant a soft kiss on girlfriend’s lips. “Girlfriend.”

“Yes. Girlfriend.” Alex pulled back unable to hide the smile that took over her features.

 

“Hey baby.” Nicole said, shaking her arms round Waverly’s waist, smiling down at her, there was nothing she’d ever change about the smaller woman in her arms. Not her button nose, not her beautiful brown eyes, not her perfectly kissable lips. Nope nothing.

“Hey. You were great out there today.” Waverly replied looking up at the taller woman who held her as if she meant the world, which to Nicole she did.

“Just another day at the office.” The redhead smiled and winked leaning down to pepper the smaller woman’s features with soft happy kisses.

Wynonna walked over from the other end of the bar carrying drinks. “First ew. All of you. And second. Drinks!”

The elder Earp dished out the alcohol, everyone clunking their glasses together in celebration. They all took a swig, feeling the cool liquid satisfyingly make its way down.

“Waves, karaoke?” Wynonna questioned when she had knocked back her triple whiskey.

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw come on baby girl it’ll be fun.” She whined

“You’re such a child.” She crossed her arms trying to ignore the puppy eyes that came from her big sister “Fiiiine.” She gave in “But only one song Wynonna. One!” the siblings walked towards the stage and the older of the two loaded up a song.

An evil grin covered her face as she strolled back to join to group and get another beer.

“Wynonna what did you do?” A serious tone came from the redhead, when she noticed the devilish look on her face.

“Hey I did this for you. You’ll thank me later.” She turned and watched her little sister mouth “I hate you.” As the intro to the song played.

“Well no backing out now.” Waverly thought. Why did she agree to this? Damm liquid courage and wynonna’s puppy eyes.

_Sittin’ here, eatin’ my heart out waitin’_

_Waitin’ for some lover to call_

_Dialled about a thousand numbers lately_

_Almost rang the phone off the wall_

Nicole’s jaw hit the solid concrete at her feet. Waverly couldn’t just sing, she could _sing_. God she was good.

Feeling the courage bubble up in her chest, Waverly winked in Nicole’s direction as she started the next verse.

_Lookin’ for some hot stuff baby this evenin’_

_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

_I want some hot stuff, baby this evenin’_

_Gotta have some hot stuff_

_Gotta love some tonight_

Nicole was melting. Absolutely a redhead puddle on the floor. Waverly was giving it her all.

Wynonna whispered something in Maggie and Alex’s ears and they walked off, unnoticed by Nicole, towards the stage.

_I need hot stuff_

_I want some hot stuff_

_I need hot stuuuuuuuff_

Still gaping at the beauty singing at her, the redhead noticed some movement behind the smaller Earp. There was her best friend sat behind a drum kit and her taller girlfriend stringing out some cords on the electric keyboard.

Nicole quickly dismissed them and turned her attention back to her girlfriend. She sounded like the angels singing, her voice pure and clear as she moved around the space.

Wynonna walked up to the taller redhead brandishing an electric guitar and a pick. “Go join her. As much as I can see your enjoying this from here, I think there’s a better view up there with her.” She handed Nicole the instrument and she proceeded to sling the strap over her shoulder and plug it into the amp as she got there. Just in time.

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin’_

_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

_I want some hot stuff baby this evenin’_

_Gotta have some lovin’_

_Got to have a love tonight_

Maggie drummed a base, Alex played the keyboard, Nicole strung out on the guitar and Waverly, at the centre of attention, sang the words, hitting all the right notes.

Wynonna took the opportunity to snap a photo of the four looking like a really friggin cool band.

_I need hot stuff_

_Hot love_

_Lookin’ for hot love_

Waverly looked at Nicole and lowered the mic away from her mouth as the red head strung out the notes to the guitar solo. The taller woman went for it.  Leaning back, her hand skilfully moved up and down the neck of the guitar and she bit her bottom lip, scrunching her eyes shut. Waverly’s mouth went dry. God.

_How's 'bout some hot stuff, baby this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

_Gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_Hot stuff baby_

_Gonna need your love tonight_

_I need hot love_

_Lookin' for hot love_

_Wanna have hot love_

It was by far the best karaoke that Wynonna had seen because now it wasn’t karaoke, it was four friends making music together, and because Wynonna knew all of them were getting laid tonight. How she knew, she just knew, she’s Wynonna freaking Earp playing cupid.

The four continued to play together. As the song neared the end, the group sure as hell weren’t holding back.

_Hot stuff baby this evenin’_

_I need some hot stuff baby tonight yeah yeah_

_I want some hot stuff baby this evenin’_

_I want some hot stuff baby tonight yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Hot love baby_

_I need your hot stuff baby tonight_

_I want your hot stuff baby this evenin’_

_Hot stuff baby_

_Gonna need your love tonight_

_Haught stuff….._

Waverly grinned at Nicole as the crowd clapped and whooped for the group.

Walking back to the bar, Nicole pulled Waverly close, whispering in her ear.

“Hot stuff is it?”

Waverly positively squirmed. God she wanted Nicole. She was ready. She was more than ready. Taking the tall red head by surprise she stood up and kissed her passionately. Nicole roped her arms round Waverly’s waist and the brunette linked her wrists over the other girls shoulder as the kiss deepened.

Pulling back Waverly asked “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Nicole’s eyes widened “Are you sure your-“

Waverly cut in “Nicole I’m sure.”

“Ok then.” The redheads smile was too big for her face as she was dragged out of the bar by her hand waving and Maggie and Alex then receiving a wink from Wynonna as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will without a doubt pic up where we all want it to!


	12. A Pair Of Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waves has an unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuhhh huh. finally! thanks Louhaught for being the brains behind the operations!

Standing in the shadows, a pair of eyes grew angry and bitter at the event occurring before them. Someone else was with her girl. Someone else was dragging her girl out of the bar. Chair scraping harshly on the concrete, the pair of eyes stood, keeping to the shadows and secluded areas, she followed unnoticed. All those smiles and winks, all the hand holding and kissing, that was her girl! She didn’t know who that short brunette thought she was.

Waverly never let go of Nicole’s hand the whole way to the dorm, unable to contain her excitement yet at the same time feeling unbelievably nervous. They were really doing this.

They reached the door to the dorm and brown eyes met hazel.

“Wave, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Nicole noticed the evident fear in Waverly’s features.

In answer, the smaller woman pulled the redhead down to her level and joined their lips in a soft kiss that said what Waverly couldn’t. Sliding her arms round the brunette’s waist, she pulled her impossibly closer, a soft moan escaping her embrace when Waverly slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth.

Fumbling with the door, Nicole picked Waverly up and maneuvered them into the space, kicking the door shut behind them. Continuing, the redhead stumbled forward, stopping when her knees hit a bed, as to put Waverly down and settle herself between the brunette’s thighs.

“Wait.” Nicole pulled back breathless

“What? What is it? Was I doing something wrong?” Waverly began to panic

Chuckling the redhead replied “No waves, you are perfect, it’s just-“ she looked up “It’s just I don’t think Maggie will be too pleased if she finds out we did it in her bed.”

They both laughed. However, they soon forgot the problem as Waverly rolled them over so she was straddling the taller girl’s waist, sitting up to remove her t-shirt. Nicole sat up and kissed Waverly as if her life depended on it.

“Waverly Earp you are so beautiful.” Nicole said moving down to leave a footpath of kisses from below her ear to her collar bone.

Waverly unbuttoned the vest and pushed it of her shoulders so it fell behind them. She struggled with the tie, eliciting a giggle from Nicole who proceeded to stare into Waverly’s hazel eyes as she pulled it off in one slick movement, slinging it somewhere to their left as the brunette reconnected their lips.

Pulling the hem of her purple shirt from her jeans, Waverly fumbled with the buttons, groaning in frustration.

“Why so many god dam buttons!”

Nicole grabbed the shirt in the middle and quite literally ripped it off, the same buttons flying hazardously in all directions. Waverly nearly fainted.

“Well that’s one way to do it I guess. “

Nicole raised an eyebrow at the girl in her lap.

“Maybe I should just stop talking.” Waverly blinked long and slow

“See you’re getting better at this already.” Nicole grinned

“Maybe you should stop talking too.” Waverly’s voice was low and seductive.

“Maybe you should make me.” And Waverly did.

She joined their lips in a searing kiss, causing Nicole to moan low in her throat like she did outside.

In a sudden burst of confidence, Waverly stood, her eyes never leaving Nicole’s, and slipped her shorts down her thighs until they were a pool at her feet. Nicole nearly jumped her bones, choosing however to stand too and join her hands with Waverly’s outstretched ones. She barely kept it together when the smaller woman took a step closer and began to undo her belt buckle as Nicole shrugged out of her ruined shirt.

Soon enough, they were standing together in their underwear, simply just holding each other, unspoken words being heard by the other person loud and clear.

“Nicole?” Waverly whispered.

“Yeah baby?”

“I’m ready.”

Nicole could tell she meant it. Gently, she picked her up again and moved her to her own bed, placing her gently on the cool fabric. She placed her hands either side of Waverly’s head and lent down to kiss her, lowering herself gently onto Waverly but as not to hurt her.

The feel of skin on skin short-circuited Waverly’s senses, bee lining to form a pool of heat lower down. Nicole moved down to kiss Waverly’s neck, letting her fingers ghost down her side and thigh to her knee, hooking her leg over her hip as she moved her thigh between Waverly’s to provide the necessary friction the smaller girl so desired.

Nicole’s finger tips stroked softly back down and across Waverly’s hip bones to the waistband of her underwear, stopping where they were as if asking permission. A breathy “Yes” was all she needed to slip her hand under the elastic and down, a gasp coming from the girl beneath her. She slid her fingers through the damp, earning a set of nail marks down her back, that wasn’t gonna end well at training. Slowly and carefully, making sure to be as gentle as possible, she entered with a single digit. Waverly couldn’t help but dig her nails into the redheads back, leaving a set of half-moons by her shoulder blades. Deciding one wasn’t enough, Nicole pushed in other finger, this time moving her hand back and forth. Waverly nearly screamed, instead she bit down on Nicole’s shoulder. That was gonna mark.

Grunting at the pleasurable pain and the way her hand was restricted, Nicole pulled out, Waverly whining at the loss of contact. With one firm tug the lace lingerie came away and Nicole took no time at all to return to her previous ministrations. It didn’t take much more for Waverly’s muscles to tighten and for her to see stars, screaming her girlfriends name into the space around them.

Breathing heavily, Nicole lifted herself up to look at Waverly, who was panting beneath her.

With raised eyebrows and a shit eating grin Nicole asked “Good?”

Waverly laughed “Good? God Nicole, that was- That was something else. You are something else, but did you really have to break my pants?” She asked as Nicole rolled off her and pulled her into her side, snuggling under the covers.

“What you broke my shirt I broke your pants.”

“No you broke your shirt showing off, I simply had a problem with the unnecessary amount of buttons.”

“Whatever you say Waverly.” She could feel Nicole’s smile as she drifted off into a content happy sleep.

 

It was 8AM and Alex Danvers woke to the smell of coffee and…. What was that? Bagels? She sat up to discover one Maggie sawyer sat at the end of her bed, munching on what was without a doubt a bagel.

“What time is it?” Alex asked her voice still full of sleep.

“Oh hey you, it’s about 8:30” Maggie answered smiling at her girlfriend, whose hair was all askew.

“Don’t you have class in like half an hour?” She asked rubbing her eyes and stretching.

“Yeah with the way Waverly dragged Nicole out of that bar, I’m not going back there until I know it safe, even if it means being late for class.”

“Well lucky for you and I have a history lecture the same time you have a biology lesson.”

“I’m still not going back there.” Maggie huffed putting the bagel back in her mouth.

Alex laughed and moved to get dressed. “Come on ill drive you to class.”

“I got my bike. I’ll race you?”

Alex’s lips turned up in a smile as she rushed to put on some trousers whilst Maggie, who was already fully clothed, threw on her riding leathers and legged it out the door laughing.

You see she would have won if Alex had had a different bike. The Ducati sped past her, the woman under the visor laughing and flipping her the bird as she made her way to the school.

 

Waverly Earp woke up wrapped comfortably in her girlfriend’s arms, as naked as the day she was born. She looked over at the clock 8:30. Shit she had a lecture in 30 minutes. Regretfully untangling herself from a sleeping Nicole, who just turned over with a grunt, she found her clothes and dressed. As she went to leave, not wanting to wake Nicole up, she turned and looked at the taller woman. She was frowning in her sleep, one arm stretched out as she lay on her stomach, the muscles in her shoulders rippling with every moment. From her shoulder blades to the small of her back Waverly could make out 10 very pink lines and half way down a set of half-moons. Waverly chuckled, god Nicole was going to have something to say about that. Sighing in contentment she grabbed her bag and did the walk of shame to her class, having high hopes that today was going to be a good day.

Sauntering with a shit eating grin on her face, Waverly met up with Maggie and Alex who just shared her good mood, knowing full well where the events of the previous night had lead.

Waverly and Alex separated from Maggie when they got to their classroom.

“We’ll meet you after class mags.” Alex called after the smaller woman who just waved over her shoulder, carrying the binder of notes Alex had helped her accumulate.

They took their seats and got out their stuff when Alex turned to Waverly raising her eyebrows with a side grin.

“Sooooooo...”

“So what?” Waverly answered still smiling.

“How was it? The sex I mean.” Alex whisper squealed.

“Oh my life it was amazing! Champ was never that good! She was so sweet about it, always asking if I was ok, and... Oh my god! Oh my god she ripped her shirt!” Waverly’s mouth hung agape remembering how hot it had looked.

“She did not!” Alex replied sarcastically with a giggle at how excited Waverly was.

“Oh Alex she so kind and patient, not to mention _absolutely_ ripped!”

Waverly and Alex were completely oblivious of a pair of eyes growing enraged and irritated as the smaller brunette continued to talk about Nicole. The person behind continued to listen all the way through the lecture. When the two stood and left so did the person, irritation and jealousy echoing in every step.

“Waverly Earp!”

Waverly spins around in the corridor searching for the source of her name.

“Waverly Earp, you need to leave my girlfriend alone!”

Waverly was beyond confused.

“Nicole Haught is mine, we’ve been dating for weeks now so you better leave her alone Earp.”  With that the pair of eyes stalked away leaving the small brunette breathing heavily trying to contain her sobs.

Girlfriend? What did she mean? Surely Waverly was Nicole’s girlfriend? Why would she lie? Especially after last night. Unaware of what was going on, she didn’t hear Alex call Maggie.

“Um mags I need you to get here like yesterday- “Alex says looking at Waverly who was now worked up into a state of terror.

“Why what’s wrong is everything ok?”

Alex sighed not wanted to ask the impending question. “Is Nicole cheating on Waverly?”

Maggie suddenly felt very protective of her best friend. “No why would you say that, Nicole is nothing but faithful to-“

“Hey calm down its ok, I just had to ask, can you get here as fast as you can and I’ll explain on the way?” Alex hung up glancing in Waverly’s direction.

“Hey waves, why don’t we go get this all cleared up, do you know where Nicole would be?”

 

Nicole woke up alone in her bed. She sat up suddenly in a panic, Waverly. She’s gone. Oh god this where she breaks it off with- The redhead noticed the yellow note on the pillow next to her , her panic seeping away.

_Hey sleepyhead,_

_You looked so cute and peaceful so I left you alone. Gone to class but I got a gym session later. See you there?”_

_Wx_

“See you there waves.” Nicole sighed. Now happy knowing she hadn’t just been an experiment, or a one-time fling. She flopped back onto the mattress, not wanting to get up for her study period in the library.

 

Waverly was trying her best to control her sobs. She’d worked herself into a panic attack. The world began to spin as she settled herself down against the wall, barely able to breath. Alex was speaking to her but she couldn’t hear. She didn’t want to. Something about Nicole. Taking some deep breaths she calmed down enough to see Maggie sprinting in their direction. Alex stood and put her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulder. She looked about ready to beat the shit out of someone.

“Al what’s going on?”

“Ok so we had just got out of class and someone called Waverly’s name, telling her to back of Nicole because she’s her girlfriend.”

“What that makes absolutely no sense, you know as well as I do that Nicole would never cheat, sure she used to party a lot but she’s happy she’d never hurt waves like that.”

“I know mags but we gotta go clear this up completely. Where would Nicole be?”

Maggie put her hand on her forehead trying to picture the timetable stuck on their dorm wall. Come on Maggie it’s above your god dam bed! In a moment of inspiration Maggie looked up “Library. She has a study period, yeah she’ll be in there.”

Alex helped Waverly to her feet and they walked in the direction of Nicole.

Part of Waverly didn’t want to see her, didn’t want to find out the truth. It’s not that she didn’t trust Nicole; it’s that she didn’t want to get hurt.

All three entered the library, searching for a redhead, who was sat the corner, scribbling in a notebook, wearing sweatpants and a purgatory COESAA rugby hoodie, a purple snapback on her head. With her earbuds in she didn’t notice the trio enter and walk in her direction.

She finally looked up when a cough from Maggie alerted her of their presence.

“Oh hey guys-“She noticed Waverly’s tear stained cheeks and stood walking towards her. “Waves what’s wrong, what’s happened?”

Alex was the first to speak when Waverly took a step back. “So Haught wanna tell us why someone claiming to be your girlfriend approached Waverly and I after class this morning?” Nicole looked out of this world confused.

“What? Waverly’s my girlfriend?” Nicole commented her voice solid and truthful.

Waverly looked up at Nicole, her eyes a question seeking their answer. Nicole saw this and answered

“Waves, baby, I’d never hurt you, this morning when I woke up and thought you left, waves I can’t tell you how upset I was, because my world, with you in it is a much better place. So please believe me when I tell you, you’re the only girl for me.”

Waverly nodded because Waverly believed her and Waverly fell into her arms because the thought of losing her was too much.

Nicole sat and pulled her into her lap, tucking her head under her chin, rocking them gently. “Hey waves its ok we’re gonna figure this out together, can you tell me what she looked like?”

Nicole looked up at Alex and Maggie, the pair stood together watching the scene unfurl and when Waverly couldn’t answer Alex did.

“She had shoulder length brown hair, about 5ft 6” quite slim and pretty but looked like a general bitchy person”

Something in Maggie’s brain switched on upon recognising that description, she’d seen her somewhere but couldn’t figure it out.


	13. how would you feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louhaught once again, thankyou for your brilliant ideas and support. this chapter is based a lot on wayhaught, and some sister love.

The group made their way back to Nicole and Maggie’s dorm, the redhead looking round suspiciously at every female that looked to be about 5ft 6” with brown hair.

The four sat round the table and cracked open a beer, Maggie slinging her ankles onto the edge and settling back on her chair with a groan.

“Some part of me recognises her description but I just can’t put a face or a name to it.” She huffs.

Nicole lent back against the wall, rocking on the hind two legs. “Same. She’s familiar. If I had a picture or something to go on.” She took a long pull from her bottle.

In that moment Waverly and Alex both had an idea and stood up, exiting the dorm.

Waverly pulled out her phone and quickly dialled a number.

“What’s up buttercup?” A chirpy voice answered.

“Hey Wyn it’s me-“

“Yeah waves there is such a thing as a caller ID” she interrupted.

“Anyway smartass, what I was going to say was, you work for security right?”

“Yeah?”

“You can look at CCTV right?”

“Yeah…”

“I need you to look for someone outside Mr Buckles History room about an hour ago, she’s tall dark hair, and I need that picture.”

“Waves what’s going on?”

“Uh well, she kind of approached me and claimed to be Nicole’s girlfriend and to stay away from her and all that-“

“HAUGHT’S CHEATING ON YOU? THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED MY BABY SISTER WITH ONE OF THE BIGGEST PARTYERS IN THIS FRIGGIN COLLEGE. DAMM IT.” Before Waverly had a chance to get a word in and defend the redhead Wynonna hung up. Waverly feared for Nicole’s life right now.

 

Alex put the phone to her ear and waited for the other person to pick up.

“Come on, come on……”

BEEP

“Hello?” a voice squeaked from the other end.

“Kara it’s me Alex,-“

“Oh hey Alex-“ The phone was moved away from Kara’s ear “no Lena stop its Alex, no don’t look at me like that, yes we’ll finish this In a moment just hold on. I don’t know where your trousers are babe you threw them over there somewhere” Kara thought she was whispering but obviously not quiet enough because Alex was traumatized.

“Kara?”

“Yes, hello Alex what can I help you with?”

“One: why do instantly presume I need help? I mean I do but still, and two: Just ew baby sister I did not need to hear any of that at all.”

“hey we all need a little bit of passion in our lives and mine just so happens to be a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and a jawline so sharp I could cut my finger on it. So shush your mush.”

“I can practically hear you ripping each others clothes off with your eyes.”

A voice further in the room piped up across the line “What do you mean _off_ we don’t seem to have any on at this present moment in time.” Both girls chuckled and Alex nearly puked.

“STOP IT. EEEW. KARA JUST FOR ONE SECOND PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP!” Alex pleaded feeling her breakfast rise in her throat at the thought of someone doing her little sister.

Giggle.

“Ok what can I help you with?” Kara asked after managing to control her laughter.

“Ok so you know my best friend Waverly?”

“You mean the internal champion at gymnastics, who is also a second Dan black belt in judo Waverly and your roommate of two years Waverly?”

“Coincidently yes that would be the one, anyway do you still work for the college newspaper?”

“Yeah I’ve been a reporter there for like the year and a half I’ve been here, Al come on you should know that?”

“My bad lil sis, but I need your assistance in finding someone, she approached Waverly after history this morning claiming to be Nicole’s girlfriend, I mean she isn’t waves is but we gotta find this girl before she causes any more trouble.”

“I’m gonna need a description or photo or something to go by if we’re gonna have any hope.”

“I’ll speak to waves her sister might be able to get CCTV she works in security, thanks Kara I’ll get back to you.”

“Bye Alex Love you.”

“Love you too Kara.”

She hung up as soon as she heard Kara giggle and what she thought to be Ariana Grande Dangerous Woman playing through the speaker. She did not need to hear that thank you Very much.

 

Nicole’s phone pinged in her pocket. She fished it out to read the text message:

_Wynonna (14:31)_

_Meet me outside the dorms._

Furrowing her brow in confusion, she did as she was told leaving Maggie sat at the table on her own.

“Its fine I’m my favourite company anyway don’t worry about little old sawyer!” she called sarcastically after her.

“Suck it up buttercup I won’t be long, I’m just gonna see what Wyn wants then I’ll be back.” Came the reply as the redhead walked out the door.

She made her way down the stairs in no particular hurry wondering why Wynonna needed to see her so urgently. She pushed open the door to the apartment complex when- SMACK. Something, or rather someone, punched her square in the face making the rugby player hit the deck with a gushing nose, complaining in pain.

“Holy shit, what was that for?!” Nicole managed to choke out.

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CHEATING ON MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT HUH?”

Clutching her nose, Nicole sat up. So that’s why Wynonna wanted to see her. “What? No Wyn-“

“DON’T “WYN” ME, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID.”

“I didn’t _do_ anything! You really think I’d cheat!?”

Wynonna began to pace up and down the path questioning herself. “FUCK. IF YOU DIDN’T CHEAT WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON AND WHO THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT BITCH APPROACHING WAVES OUTSIDE HER CLASSROOM?”

“I don’t know Wynonna! She obviously knows me but I have no idea who she is! I swear I’d never cheat on Waverly, she’s my everything!”

Wynonna was a little taken aback, she felt a little guilty for probably breaking the girls nose now. “Well now I feel bad.”

“You should, that hurt like a little bitch.”

Wynonna offered her a hand to help her up. “So you’re not cheating on Waverly.”

“You really think I’d do that?”

The older Earp looked down at her feet. “No I guess not.”

“Jesus Christ Earp anyone ever tell you have a mean right hook?” Nicole said cradling her face and blinking back tears.

“It’s been said.” The both laughed and made their way up to the dorm after the matter had been resolved.

Wynonna went in first. “Hey waves.”

“Hey wynon-“she stopped when Nicole followed in and she saw the mess down the front of her hoodie and her chin. “Nicole?” She walked up to the redhead “What happened? Are you ok? Who did this?”

Nicole laughed “Ask your sister.”

Waverly spun round and glared. Oh if looks could kill. “YOU DID THIS?”

“Well not exactly….. Yes fine I did it. But I thought she was cheating! On the phone-“

“ON THE PHONE WYNONNA YOU DIDN’T LET ME FINISH. IF YOU’D HAVE WAITED I COULD HAVE EXPLAINED, BUT NO! YOU JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS AND BEAT UP MY GIRLFRIEND!”

Nicole interrupted “Guys as much as I’m with Waverly on this one, it’s already been resolved and explained so can you get me an ice pack and a bucket because I feel very sick right now.”

Waverly helped Nicole to sit down, ordering her to pinch the soft part of her nose and placing a cool pack on the bridge. She was gonna have two very nice black eyes come tomorrow morning.

Having sufficiently stopped the bleeding Nicole spoke from under the ice pack. “What are we gonna do? We don’t know who she is or if she’s dangerous. She sounds like a psycho approaching you like that.” She said looking at waves.

Alex pitched in. “I called Kara, as part of the school newspaper they have records of the students here so all she need is a photo or something.” Maggie grinned like a kid in a sweetshop at her girlfriend.

“I can get CCTV. As part of security I can get the tape and print a frame out. I’m sure dolls will help, he’s ex SAS so this is part of his skills set.” Waverly raised her eyebrow at her older sibling, this was the first time she’d heard Wynonna talking about a guy. Especially being nice.

They spent a good two hours coming up with a plan that should have taken ten minutes, but with Wynonna’s dirty jokes and alcohol it took longer than expected. In the end they decided Wynonna would get dolls to help them get quality picture of the mystery girl, Kara would help Alex and Maggie find out who she was while Nicole focused on trying to figure out why and how the girl knew her.

Waverly lent back in her chair and yawned. She was tired. The day’s events had taken it all out of her and she was exhausted.

Alex looked up in time to catch Waverly nodding off in her chair.

“Hey waves we have an early class tomorrow hows about we head back?”

When she got no reply the gang laughed and Nicole moved to wake her up.

“No don’t wake her up, just carry her down to the car and I’ll take her home.” Alex protested.

Shrugging, Nicole slipped one arm under the smaller woman’s thighs and one round her torso, picking her up bridal style, smiling when Waverly sighed and snuggled into her neck.

“I ought to head back as well there’s a half empty bottle of jack calling my name.” Wynonna said standing.

Nicole deposited Waverly in the back of Alex’s truck and Wynonna hopped on her Harley, leaving Nicole stood on the sidewalk with a throbbing face and two black eyes. Hmm don’t mess with the Earp sisters. She headed back upstairs a ps4 controller launched at her as she walked in the door. She picked up her headset and turned up the stereo one Maggie’s playlists filling the room as she collapsed into her beanbag.

“What we playing.”

“The usual.”

“You’re on sawyer.”

Maggie pushed Call of Duty into the disc drive and settled in for some serious competition. She hated losing despite the fact she always lost. Nicole always managed to get a couple more points than she did.

They were halfway through the team Deathmatch when Maggie spoke through the headset.

“You love her.”

Nicole choked on her beer and was evidently killed by one of Maggie’s troops.

“What!?”

Not looking away from the screen “You’re in love with Waverly.”

Nicole thought. She had never liked anyone as much as Waverly, never had butterfly’s every time the met or she spoke or even breathed, never enjoyed just being around someone so much even if that company was sat reading a book whilst she did homework. Nope nothing had come close. She was in fact very much in love with Waverly.

Beginning to panic she sat up. “I’m in love with Waverly.”

Maggie paused their game. “Told you so. Are you gonna tell her?”

“I don’t know should I? What if she doesn’t feel the same-“

Maggie scoffed “Have you seen the way that girl looks at you?! It’s almost as if the sun shines out your ass hole dude! You should tell her. It’s more than obvious she feels the same.”

“Oh my life. I’m in love with Waverly and there’s a high chance she’s in love with me. I gotta tell her. How!?”

“Ok so it’s gotta be special. How did you meet?”

Nicole was pacing hands linked on her head. “Pommel.”

“I fucking told you those stirrups would get you laid!” Nicole glared daggers at her roommate “I told you. Ok so you met in the gym. First kiss?”

“Gym”

“Is there anything you haven’t done in that gym?” Nicole went to speak “Don’t answer that. Ok so you guys had your first kiss after that party right?”

Nod

“The one where we sang.”

Nod

“I got it.”

 

 

The week passed quickly, the hunt for mystery woman continuing. Wynonna still hadn’t got a clear picture yet, Maggie and Alex hadn’t found anything and Kara was busy trying to find out mystery woman’s name.

Walking to her criminology lecture, Nicole could feel someone looking at her. Turning round she saw a small figure running in her direction. Waverly Earp.

“Hey baby you ok?” Nicole asked.

“YeahAllGoodCantStayGotHistoryButIHaveACompetitionOnSaturdayBeThere.” And with that she was gone.

“Waverly Earp you are something else.” Nicole breathed with an overly happy smile, forgetting all about the feeling of someone watching her.

“Saturday. Saturday is tomorrow. Shit.”

 

Wynonna was just about ready to throw her shoe at the screen in front of her.

“DOLLS!” she screamed across the office.

“Earp. What’s the problem?” A tall incredibly well built man emerged in the door way his hands crossed behind his back.

“I need you to enhance this frame.” Wynonna sighed admitting defeat as she took a bite of her powdered donut.

He clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and the picture resolution improved enough for Wynonna to clearly make out the face of mystery girl. Shoulder length brown hair, 5ft6” and yes an incredibly bitchy.

“How do you do that?” She sat back and glared at the monitor. It was mocking her.

“It’s in the manual if you had bothered to read it Earp.”

“I don’t read.”

Dolls walked off with a grumble whilst Wynonna printed out a mug shot of the mystery girl. She looked at her phone. 12:31 Am why was she even awake and sober instead of passed out drunk and dead to the world.  Why? It’s the weekend mystery girl could wait until Monday.

 

Waverly was buzzing with nerves and excitement for her first competition of the year. She was competing in bar, floor and trampoline. Easy. She was a three time international champion in them. God why was she so nervous?

Sat on the bench on the outskirt of the competing arena, she surveyed the crowd for a particular red head. She had got there earlier with her squad to get some training in before-hand, practising her routines over and over to make sure she didn’t mess up.

Waverly loved everything about gymnastics, the grace, the beauty and the elegance of the movements yet the technical complexity of them. She loved the atmosphere and the silence that settled across the audience when someone was performing. She lived for it.

“ _Waverly Earp.”_ Her name was called and someone stood to clap and cheer. _Nicole._ The redhead received some dirty looks from the other people around her so promptly sat back down again. Waverly laughed at the redhead as she adjusted her hand guards and took her position under the double bars.

She was lifted to grip the bar, hands which weren’t Nicole’s on her waist feeling foreign and uncomfortable. She took hold and pull herself up to gain momentum for her routine. It was tense. Soon enough Nicole was biting her cheek with nerves as Waverly flipped off one bar onto the other twisting as she did. The smaller woman was so graceful yet Nicole had seen her come off those bars more than once, she was nervous _for_ Waverly. However she didn’t have anything to worry about, Waverly was a pro.

Flips twists transfers and spins. She put everyone to shame. As she landed with perfect professional ease, the small woman received looks of approval from the judges. Waverly grinned as a perfect score put her on the top of the leader board. Ooohhh yyeeaaah.

It wasn’t like Waverly to show off, buuuttt Nicole was in the crowd and her competition wasn’t exactly the best of the best oh and Nicole was in the crowd.

Nicole’s heart was swelling with pride as she watched her girlfriend, the woman she was very much in love with, excel at the thing she did best. She was without a doubt the most skilled there, she simply had no competition.

Her floor routine was the best by far. It moved Nicole to tears as she bounced across the diagonal to the music, dancing to hall of fame in between runs. She was as much a dancer as she was gymnast, the two moulding together to create one perfectly incredible routine. Split jumps moulded into triple backflips, a tumble moulded into a pirouette, a double somersault half twist somehow moulded into Waverly finishing in the middle of floor on her knees.

Nicole went crazy. Standing up tall and immensely proud as she clapped and cheered.

Waverly was the last competitor so didn’t have to wait long for the results. It was tense. Nicole biting her nails with anxiety a small bead of sweat dribbling down the side of her forehead. Waverly bounced on her feet lightly as she looked from the board to her girl.

“ _1 st place: Waverly Earp.”_

She’d done it. Of course she had. There was no doubt. She went up to receive her medal and bouquet, looking at only Nicole as she did. Every single nerve of the day dissipating into nothingness and replaced with love for the woman in her eye line. Yeah. Love. Waverly loved Nicole.

Last in the hall, Waverly was just packing her bag when the door opened. Looking up she could have cried. Nicole was stood a couple of steps through the door in tux.

“Don’t speak just listen.” Nicole smiled at Waverly as she pulled a guitar out from behind the pommel a few step to her right. Of course it had to be the pommel.

“I first met you in a gym, our first kiss was in a gym so why break the habit of a lifetime?”

Temporarily confused, Waverly waited for the redhead to continue.

“I dint know how to say this so I decided do it the way I know how.”

She pulled up her guitar and began to play.

_You are the one girl_

_And you know that it’s true._

_I’m feeling younger_

_Every time that imp alone with you_

_We were sitting in a parked car_

_Stealing kisses in the front yard_

_We got questions we should not ask but…_

Waverly was almost crying, she stood, her hands in her pockets getting a private performance of Nicole’s emotions.

_How would you feel?_

_If I told you I loved you_

_It's just something that I want to do_

_I'm taking my time, spending my life_

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_So tell me that you love me too_

There they were. Those magical three words. Waverly so desperately wanted to say them back but refused to interrupt what Nicole wanted to say.

_In the summer, as the lilacs blew_

_Blood flows deeper than a river_

_Every moment that I spend with you_

_We were sat upon our best friend's roof_

_I had both of my arms around you_

_Watching the sunrise replace the moon_

She was beyond beautiful. Waverly was star struck.

_How would you feel?_

_If I told you I loved you_

_It's just something that I want to do_

_I'm taking my time, spending my life_

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_So tell me that you love me too_

Waverly wanted nothing more than to say it back.

_We were sitting in a parked car_

_Stealing kisses in a front yard_

_We got questions we shouldn't had asked_

Waverly began to sing quietly along with her as she leant against the bench.

_How would you feel?_

_If I told you I loved you_

_It's just something that I want to do_

_I'm taking my time, spending my life_

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_So tell me that you love me too_

_Tell me that you love me too_

_Tell me that you love me too_

Lowering her guitar, Nicole pulled Waverly flush against her.

“I love you Waverly Earp, I really do.”

“Well Nicole Haught you’ll be glad to know that I love you back.” She pulled her down by her neck in a passionate kiss that backed up her previous statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next couple of chapters will be pure sanvers cuteness, I promise.  
> I am on tumblr as Darthweenie235, feel free to drop by


	14. Meet The Sawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure sanvers. louhaught is the bomb

Maggie was sat on Alex’s bed reading harry potter, the book resting gently on her girlfriends head when the taller woman lead between her legs sighed and turned off her iPad.

“Mags how many girls have you been with?”

Surprised by this sudden question the Latina shut _the Prisoner of Azkaban_ and linked her hands with Alex’s. “Al I was a partyer, I’ve had quite a few one night stands but never anything as serious as we are, what’s brought this on?”

Maggie could feel the frown on Alex’s face before she continued “Everything that’s going on with waves and Nicole, I don’t know, I guess I’m just worried.”

“Babe everything gonna be ok, how about you destress with me this weekend and come to my mom’s birthday party with me?”

Alex’s eyes widened to size of footballs, Maggie was asking her to meet her family, what if she made a fool of herself? What if they didn’t like her? What if-

“Al please stop worrying, you don’t have to come, and I just thought it’d be nice to get away.”

“I’ll go.”

Maggie smiled and kissed the crown of Alex’s head. “Be warned there is quite a few us sawyer’s.”

Maggie’s phone buzzed.

_Nicole (20:39)_

_Waverly got gold in her comp today, if I were you I’d stay with Alex this weekend if you know what I mean ;p and the stuff is in the trunk of the truck for you_

_Maggie (20:40)_

_Gross. Have fun me and Al are going to my mom’s birthday thing tomorrow and thanks. DON’T SHAG ON MY BED!_

_Nicole (20:41)_

_Too late. See you Sunday, have fun tonight and tomorrow, Haught 14 over and out._

Maggie would never know why she called herself that but she knew that on Sunday she’d be burning her bedsheets.

“Well looks like you’re stuck with me all weekend regardless babe.”

Maggie read Alex the text, well some of it, and Alex showed Maggie her phone.

_Waverly (20:41)_

_Not gonna be back till Monday, keep Maggie busy for the sake of all of us._

_W x_

“Don’t worry waves she’s gonna be busy.” Maggie chuckled with a mock salute, earning a playful slap off Alex.

“Hey al what are you doing right about now?”

“Nothing why?”

“Come with me.”

Maggie dragged Alex from the bed and slipped on her vans lobbing her girlfriends Chelsea boots at her.

“Mags where are we going?”

“Don’t talk just follow.” Maggie answered linking their fingers as they exited the dorm.

Down two flights of stairs and they were outside in the warm may air, a slight breeze blowing Alex’s red locks from her face.

Maggie hopped up onto the bed of her truck, opening the trunk at the end closest to the cab. Once satisfied she jumped and shut the tailgate with a slam.

Alex was beyond confused but trusted Maggie so she went with it, climbing into the passenger seat when Maggie sat behind the wheel.

Leaning over to open the glove compartment by Alex’s knees, she pulled out a cd that read _Maggie and Nicole’s road trip mix,_ and pushed it into the cd drive.  Cranking up the volume Maggie pulled away from the curb as the song began to play, all drum and guitar, typical Maggie and Nicole, Alex thought.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel. My hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

_Touching you, touching me_

_Touching you God you're touching me_

Maggie began to drum on the dash in-front of the wheel a slight head bobbing beginning to surface. This made Alex smile.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

Maggie turned to Alex and began to sing, head banging in rhythm to bass, she couldn’t contain the laughter that rose from her stomach. Alex realised then whilst her girlfriend was just mucking about, making her laugh, that Alex felt more than like for Maggie.

_I want to kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_

_You got me in a spin but everything is A.O.K!_

_Touching you, touching me_

_Touching you God you're touching me_

Alex’s laugh was music to Maggie’s ears, she wanted to spend every day making her laugh because as Maggie already knew she definitely loved Alex. There wasn’t a doubt. Just them being together in truck, being stupid, Maggie wouldn’t have it any other way, she wouldn’t trade places with anyone in the world, because Alex was her world.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

Not only did they believe in it, they knew it was real, that what they felt was real.

_Touching you, touching me_

_Touching you God you're touching me_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

Maggie pulled onto a dirt road and stopped the truck. Hopping out Alex was left sat in the passenger seat as Maggie was rummaging in the trunk. All Alex saw as she jumped out was couple of pillows fly past her head and her girlfriend wander round the truck, picnic blanket tucked under one arm and a flask of something under the other. Alex stared in shock, did she?

“What? I remember during one of our study sessions one of your dream dates is a night under the stars, so I thought I’d make your dream come true.”

She did. Maggie did, because Maggie loved. Maggie listened. Maggie cared.

She kicked the pillows to a flat piece of green and laid out the blanket, gesturing to Alex once everything was neat.

“Alex Danvers your star gazing date with yours truly awaits.”

“You getting soft on me sawyer”

“Maybe just a smidge.” Alex laughed and laid down on one of the pillows, Maggie did the same so their heads were together but their bodies at a 45 degree angle.

Alex turned to Maggie. “You remember when I taught you the constellations because you didn’t believe the stars were just one big dot to dot?”

“Yeah?”

“Which ones that?” Alex said excitedly pointing to a series of stars.

“Really Danvers? You’re gonna make this date into a test?”

Alex giggled “Just answer the question sawyer.”

“Fine. That ones the big dipper or Ursa Major, of you taught me correctly.”

Alex clapped excitedly “correct, and that one.” She moved her finger slightly to the right.

“That ones the little dipper, Ursa minor.”

“It’s almost as if you had a great teacher sawyer, next one.” Once again she moved her finger right.

“Easy Cepheus.”

This time Alex’s finger moved down slightly and Maggie slapped a hand over her face.

“I know this! Don’t tell me! God dam it! …………… Cassiopeia!”

“Correct!”

 

Maggie didn’t remember what time they got back last night but they spent hours on the hill top, watching the stars and telling stories.

She woke up to the sun streaming through the slit in the curtains momentarily confused as to where she was until a quite snore sounded from beside her. Alex looked so peaceful and happy a small smile turning up her lips.

“Maggie-“snore “No Maggie that one’s merak and that one’s alioth.” Snore.

Alex Danvers, the only woman alive to be naming stars in her sleep. Maggie chuckled and lent down to kiss the base of Alex’s neck and shoulder blades through her tank top.

“Alex baby time to wake up.”

Snore

“Alex.”

“No mom 5 more minutes.” A muffled voice sounded from the mountain of pillows.

Maggie laughed. “Alex babe we gotta leave if we wanna get there for lunch baby.”

Alex rolled over and trapped Maggie underneath her, now fully awake.

“How long we got?”

“About half an hour.”

“Fancy a shower before we leave?” Alex’s voice was low and seductive.

“We got time.”

Alex leapt of Maggie and headed in the direction of the shower, leaving Maggie scrambling after her in a haste not to miss anything.

 

Freshly showered and ready, Alex and Maggie sauntered out to the truck hand in hand.

“Looking forward to the drive Danvers?”

“Sure am sawyer as long as we don’t have to listen to your music.”

“Oh shush you love my mix tape.”

Two and a half hours later.

“Are we nearly there yet?” Alex whined from the passenger seat looking over to her girlfriend who was drumming with one hand out the window, black aviators reflecting the sunlight, the wind blowing her hair. Alex would have taken a moment to appreciate this had she not had a cramp in her butt cheek.

Maggie pulled onto the drive of a huuuugggggeeee house.

“This is your house?” Alex said amazed, she’d never really asked about Maggie’s family.

“Yep we moved here when I was 6 months old.”

“So you’re the oldest?”

“Ha no I’m the youngest of six, I got two sisters and three brothers, and god knows how many nieces and nephews.”

Alex gulped looking visibly panicked.

“Hey hey it’s gonna be fine, they’re gonna love you to pieces.”

Alex looked over and nodded, some of the nerves dissipating.

“Plus theres kinda no turning back now my sister just opened the gate- oh here they come.”

Maggie climbed out of the truck to greet a crowd of about 5 kids.

“Aunt Mags!” the smallest of the bunch shouted clearly excited by her aunt’s presence.

“Heya soph, look how big you’ve gotten!” Maggie scooped up the six year old holding another’s hand.

A taller woman sauntered out of the gate up to Maggie.

“Is that my sister I see?” The smile was visible from a mile away.

“Only your favourite. How are you phoebe?”

“I’ve been good, kids causing mayhem as always you know I think they take after their aunty, who’s this?” phoebe gestured towards Alex who was now stood beside Maggie nervously. Maggie mentally slapped herself for not introducing her.

“This is Alex Danvers. my girlfriend.”

“Aunt Mags can we go inside, I got a new train set I wanna show you!” One of the kids interrupted so phoebe just gave Maggie an approving wink, one that also said there’d be more the conversation later.

The group went inside, Maggie holding Sophie in one arm and Alex in the other.

“Margaret Ellen Sawyer that better be you.”

“Ciao mamma!” Maggie answered, shouting down the hall in a language that definitely wasn’t English.

“Margaret come sei stato, suo stato cosi a lungo!” Alex was more than confused.

Phoebe leaned in to Alex’s shoulder and whispered “They’re talking, they do it sometimes and forget Maggie was the only one who learnt the language so none of us have a clue what’s going on but I think mom just asked Maggie how she was.”

Alex chuckled, “Thanks phoebe.”

“You wanna come upstairs and the bedroom of sixteen year old Maggie?”

How could Alex pass that off? She released Maggie’s grip so the woman wouldn’t notice and snuck up the stairs catching Maggie say “Io sono buona mamma, ma non e stato realmente cosi a lungo a tutti!” Yep that was a conversation for later, for now she was going to get a glimpse of teenage Maggie.

Phoebe wormed her way through children and teenagers that one way or another were related to each other, to get to a white door marked off with an X of police tape.

“jamie did that when Maggie had started her period, she have the most horrendous mood swings, let’s just say he had a black eye for two weeks.”

Alex laughed

“So there are 6 of you?”

“Yep I’m the oldest, then Jamie, Sammy the second youngest girl she and James are twins then Lidia and Maggie, and if you count Nicole Maggie is still the youngest.”

“You know Nicole?” of course Alex hadn’t been told a lot of Maggie’s childhood.

“Yeah Nicole used to practically live round here from the age of 5, they are the best of friends, but I’m sure Maggie will tell you more about that later” phoebe pushed open the door into a  rather large room, the two opposite walls red and the others white, a large double bed in one corner, far too big for such a small person, a desk against the far wall by the window and a chest of draws sat next to that, a tv and Xbox plonked on top. Very…… Maggie.

Alex looked around it was quite simple all red and hardwood, simple but cosy. A few photos littered the windowsill. Alex picked one up, it was of Maggie grinning next to a rather drugged up looking Nicole lead in a hospital bed, grinning none the least with a cheesy thumbs up from them both.

“That’s from when Alex and Maggie went on a rugby tour for two weeks in California. Nicole broke her ankle and had have it pulled pinned and plated. Maggie never once left her bedside.”

Alex smiled at the pair’s friendship. “I’m from Midvale California and my mom worked at the hospital and my mom worked in the hospital there.”

“Midvale ER the on by the beach?”

“Yeah you know it?”

Phoebe pointed strip of beach visible through the window in the photo “Know it? I spent four days in that hospital.”

A voice from the door interrupted them “No phoebe you spent four days in the hotel next door I spent four days in that god dam hospital.” The three laughed “Hey al dinner is nearly ready, you wanna come downstairs?” she outstretched her hand, which Alex took gratefully.

“So you and my sister are what like BFF’s now or something?” Maggie smiled, stopping at the top of the stairs to pull Alex down for a kiss.

“Ew aunt mags get a room.”

“Yeah gross aunt mags!”

A herd of children ran past them at the shout of dinner, all giggling like….. Well children.

“Looks like dinner’s ready babe.”

A small child tugged on Alex’s sleeve “Are you aunt mags’s best friend?”

Alex smiled at the reeeeeeaallllly small child from earlier “Hiya Sophie I’m Alex, me and your aunt are more than best friends, like a special best friend.”

“You know my name!? So aunt mag’s is your girlfriend?” Sophie and Alex sat at the top of the stairs as Maggie joined in with the kids messing about and fighting for a spot at the table.

“Yeah you got it, we’re girlfriends. You wanna go down for dinner?”

The small girl shook her head.

“How come?” Alex asked sympathetically.

“My cousins aren’t very nice about my height, and I have to use a cushion at the table.”

“Hey Sophie, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your size ok? Some people are just different sizes and shapes than other people, I mean look at me and your aunt, so hows about we go down together and you can sit by me for dinner would you like that?”

“Alex?”

“Yeah Sophie?”

“Do you love aunt mags?”

Alex picked up Sophie and carried her down the stairs. “Yeah Sophie I think I do.”

“Can I call you Aunt Alex?”

“You can call me whatever you want to Sophie.”

Sophie was sat comfortably on Alex’s hip when she entered the kitchen chattering away to the six year old.

Maggie turned and stared. Alex put Sophie into the seat next to her by Maggie.

“How did you-?” Maggie was shocked.

“How did I what?”

“Sophie hasn’t let anyone but me and her mom pick her up voluntarily like ever. And do you know how hard it is to get her to come to tea?”

Alex just laughed and looked adoringly over at the six year old who was happily playing with a toy dinosaur on the mat in-front of her.

Maggie’s mom took a seat next to Maggie. “So Maggie who’s your date?”

Maggie chuckled and stood. “Everybody this is my girlfriend Alex Danvers so be nice.” Alex gave a shy wave.

After dinner Alex assisted Maggie’s mom at the sink and they engaged in light conversation.

“So how did you two meet?” the elderly woman asked.

“She invaded my rugby pitch and then persuaded me to tutor her at biology.”

“Babe I think you’ll find it was as much my pitch as it was yours.” Maggie called over from the dishwasher.

“You know you’re the first girl she’s ever brought home?”

“And what a lovely home it is too Mrs Sawyer, thank you so much for having me.”

“Oh please call me Jackie.”

“Aunt Alex! Come play trains!” Sophie called from the kitchen door.

“Looks like you’re the new favourite, go on I’ve got this.”

Alex dried her hands and thanked Jackie, running off to play to play in the living room.

Shortly after Maggie walked into the living room, completing the group of sawyers. There were 16 kids in total and 7 adults, Maggie her siblings and her mother. All but Eric, who had four, had three kids, aside Maggie obviously.

Sammy piped up from the other sofa. “Hey mags sing us a song?”

Sammy handed Maggie her old guitar and whispered something in her ear.

“Aw yeah go aunt mags!” one of the sixteen piped up from the front. They arranged themselves neatly into little rows so they could all see and hear. Apart from Sophie. Sophie was sat on Alex’s lap.

Maggie smiled at Alex and began to play a familiar tune. There was so much she wanted to say, and thanks to Sammy this was the way to do it.

_Met you in the dark, you lit me up_

_You made me feel as though I was enough_

_We danced the night away, we drank too much_

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

All the kids were grinning from ear to ear. Sophie was smiling from her place and Alex, well Alex was already nearly in tears.

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told ya_

_I think that you should get some rest_

Jamie stood and seated himself behind the piano in the far corner, playing along but as not to overpower. Alex was awestruck, cuddling Sophie tight.

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_I know I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

There they were, those three magic words that Maggie was dying to say. Alex gasped unable hide the tear as phoebe and Sammy picked up, two violins that were hanging on the wall, standing by the piano and softly stringing some chords.

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

_I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

_And I'll take the kids to school_

_Wave them goodbye_

_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

Maggie wasn’t just singing, she was saying so much more. This was a promise, it said everything she couldn’t.

Lidia and James stood behind Maggie to harmonise, so all 6 sawyer children were up there stood at the front of the living room.

_When you looked over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

_I wanna dance with you right now_

_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_

_And I swear that everyday you'll get better_

_You make me feel this way somehow_

This is what it felt like to be loved. The way Maggie was looking at her and only her, as if she was the only person on the earth. Alex scooted Sophie onto the couch and walked to where Maggie was. At the beginning of the next verse Alex joined in their voices in perfect harmony.

_I'm so in love with you_

_And I hope you know_

_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

_We've come so far my dear_

_Look how we've grown_

_And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

Those three words. Those three words were a promise, a truth and a spell all at the same time.

_Wanna live with you_

_Even when we're ghosts_

_Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

_I'm gonna love you till_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise till death we part like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_

_'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

Maggie listened to Alex sing with a whole orchestra behind her, it was like an angel, her voice soft and pure.

_Just say you won't let go_

_Oh, just say you won't let go_

Maggie put down the guitar and stepped into Alex’s space. “Alex, you’ve turned my life upside down, you make me so happy as if I’ve found my other half, someone I didn’t know I was missing, because Alex Danvers I love you, I am in love with you.”

Alex leant down to kiss Maggie soft but passionately, “I love you too Maggie.” The sawyer gang clapped and cheered, Jackie wiped away her tears because her youngest was in love and had found her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Italian is google translate. so I apologise if it wrong, feel free to drop by on tumblr - Darthweenie235 , next chapter is gonna be Nicole and Maggie back story, edited eric is now Jamie because I sorta forgot I wrote him in earlier, all is good now though


	15. way back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of Maggie and Nicole backstory for y'all.

Nicole Morgan Haught came from a large family of boys. She was the middle child of 5 and the only one not to have a twin. Her two older brothers, David and Noah, were two years her senior and her two younger brothers’, Jacob and George, were two years her prior so Nicole was very much stuck in the middle. With no big or little sister, she was often found playing outside in the mud with her older siblings or playing toy soldiers with the youngest. Little 5 year old Nicole, didn’t want to play dolls or do ballet, no, she wanted to play rugby. She wanted to use the broad shoulders and long legs she was gifted with to play a sport that other people considered very much one for men. So when Nicole went and requested that her parents took her to play, they were thrilled. It was a sport where Nicole would learn sportsmanship, discipline and respect, so her parents were all for it. Not only that, from the age of three she had been dropped off at judo lessons twice a week as a way to learn to defend herself should she ever need it. Her father being a police officer, seeing this was a better way for his little girl to stay safe, as once again it was a sport that had morals, something the Haught family were firm believers in.

Margarete Ellen Sawyer, also had a rather large family. Of the six sawyer siblings, Maggie was the youngest. To make matters worse she was the smallest.  All of her older siblings taking after their father with sun kissed brown skin and legs that never ended, Maggie following her mother with a slightly darker skin tone and being about 3 foot at the age of five, by far the smallest in her class. Maggie never let that stop her. Sliding down the stairs on her bum, Maggie trudged through the halls and told her parents she was going to play rugby and there was nothing they could do to stop her. Of course she told them this in Italian so her siblings couldn’t bully her about it later like they did most things, which normally ended up with one of the older sawyers getting a black eye or a kick to the shin from the five year old three foot bundle of fire. Maggie didn’t want to follow the trend and play hockey like her sisters or football like her brothers, she wanted to prove to them she might be small but she was mighty and five she was sure this was the sport for her. Maggie’s father favoured his youngest. Being in the US Air force he was hardly home, but when he did return it was always the smallest of the six who made it down the stairs to the door to tackle him into a bear hug first.

Sat in her booster seat at the very back of her dads eight seater wagon (that way everyone had a seat), Maggie suddenly felt smaller than she already was. She was a little scared, first day, new sport, new people. New people to pick on her. Driving through the gates and coming to a stop in the car park of the club, Maggie unbuckled and hopped out, waving her parents goodbye as they promised to pick her up when the session finished.

Boot bag in one hand and water bottle in the other, Maggie looked around. The club had three pitches and a clubhouse, changing rooms attached to the back and a shelter where a group of children her age were pulling on their footwear. She jogged over to the group and began to do the same when one of the other children laughed.

“The under 4’s are over there.”

Maggie wanted to cry.

All of a sudden a tall ginger haired girl stood beside Maggie and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You leave her alone.”

The boys suddenly cowered away as if they found this girl scary. The girl held out a hand to Maggie.

“Nicole Haught.”

“Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie smiled up at the girl. She liked her, she liked her a lot, and Maggie could tell they were going to be friends.

They walked over to the coach together, everyone now too frightened to laugh at Maggie’s height, because of the girl standing beside her.

The coach blew his whistle.

“Find a partner and come and get a ball.”

Maggie looked up at Nicole. “Wanna be partners?”

“Ok.” The taller girl shrugged and smiled at Maggie, she liked her. They were definitely going to be friends.

 

3 years later, at the age of eight, the girls moved up into the full contact under nines rugby group from playing tag rugby. By this point Nicole and Maggie went to the same elementary school and were inseparable. Nicole practically lived round Maggie’s house, finding it much more fun than her brothers, who were now 6 and 11 and wanted nothing to do with her, Maggie was like the sister she never had and couldn’t wish for any one better.

At 14 Maggie and Nicole moved up to high school and weren’t even scared. Maggie now being 5ft 1 but packing on some muscle, Nicole reaching the 5ft 7 mark already, a cracking set of shoulders and for someone her age she had a surprising six pack. Now personally if I saw them walking down the hall towards me, I’d move. However these girls were nothing but nice. Maggie never once in the 7 years they’d been friends had another bully problem (apart from her sibling of course but deep down they loved her) since the day they met.

_Monday 24 th November 9th grade._

Nicole groaned from the mattress on Maggie’s floor, when the alarm broke her piece. Having pretty much moved in to the sawyers, Maggie’s parents put a mattress at the end of Maggie’s bed so she didn’t always have to sleep on the couch.

6:30 Am.

“Maggie.” Nicole shouted through the dark her voice slightly muffled by sleep and her blue pillow.

No reply.

“Maggie.”

Again nothing. Nicole sat up to see the small girl stared in the middle of her bed still snoring. Standing up, she dragged herself to one side of the bed, cracking her knuckles for operation Maggie Needs To Get The Fuck Out Of Bed, AKA their morning routine. Nicole grabbed one side of the mattress and lifted it up until she heard a thud and a groan.

“I hate you.” Maggie whined from the pile on the floor as Nicole walked past out of her room.

“Uh huh.”

_Thursday 25 th December. Christmas!_

Having gone home for the holiday, Nicole sat in the middle of her living room floor with her four brothers. Their present were dished out, the boys from youngest to oldest all getting the same shaped, gift wrapped present, it didn’t take a genius to work out they’d all been given new football pads. However seeing as Nicole played the same kind of sport but without all the fancy padding, her parents were stumped as to what to get their baby girl for Christmas. But when her father lifted up an odd shaped present from under their Christmas tree, Nicole’s face lit up.

Ripping off the wrapping paper, with unimaginable amounts of excitement, Nicole grinned with glee when a deep blue Gibson Les Paul was revealed. Having taken guitar lessons at school for the past two years, Nicole wanted one to call her own, it was exactly what she asked for. Standing up from the underneath her pile of wrapping paper Nicole grabbed her vans.

“Nicole where are you going?” Nicole’s mother asked grinning at her girl’s happy smile.

“Maggie’s! I gotta show her!” She was bouncing on the spot.

“Not without this you’re not.” Nicole’s mom handed her a sky blue guitar bag with rucksack straps so the expensive instrument could be transported safely.

And just as the Haught’s thought her smile couldn’t get any bigger, Nicole once again proved them wrong. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Nicole ran out of the house waving to her family as she hopped on her bike, cycling in the direction of her best friend’s house. She couldn’t wait to show Maggie her present.

Cycling up the drive, Nicole hopped off her bike and walked straight in the front door. After 9 years, knocking was no longer necessary.

“Hi Jackie!” Nicole greeted Maggie’s mom with her 100 megawatt smile “Do you know where Maggie is, I got a new guitar I wanna show her!”

Jackie loved Nicole like one of her own, seeing as the redhead spent pretty much every second she could at her house. “Yeah sweetie she’s in the basement.”

“Thanks Jackie!” Nicole skipped of in the direction of the stairs, sliding down the bannister in a haste to see her best friend.

When she reached the bottom the small Latina was sat behind a very shiny very new drum kit.

“Woah.” Nicole breathed as she looked at the kit.

“Cool right?” Maggie grinned standing “What did you get?”

Nicole snapped out of her stare and removed the rucksack, pulling out the dark blue instrument, which contrasted Maggie’s deep red set.

Maggie had been drumming for as long as Nicole had been playing. Often they played together, just messing about but they weren’t half bad. Maggie taught nice how to play the drums and Nicole taught Maggie how to play the guitar, they spent hours on end when they weren’t at practise, in the basement, just jamming out, well this is what Jamie called it considering they didn’t sing.

Nicole plugged in the Les Paul to the amp beside her foot and Maggie picked up her sticks. Banging out the first bass to one of their favourite songs Nicole new exactly when to join in.

The 14 year old turned to the one on the kit, and strung out the chords. And when it came to the beginning where the artist began to sing Nicole filled in making Maggie raise her eyebrows in surprise. They’d been friends over half their life’s and never once had they heard each other sing.

 _Whoa, Black Betty_ Nicole pointed at Maggie with a grin, who then giggled and sang the next part.

_bam-ba-lam_

Nicole

_Whoa, Black Betty_

Maggie

_Bam-ba-lam_

_Black Betty had a child, bam-ba-lam_

Nicole

_The damn thing gone wild, bam-ba-lam_

Maggie

_Said it weren't none of mine, bam-ba-lam_

_The damn thing gone blind, bam-ba-lam_

_I said oh, Black Betty, bam-ba-lam_

_Whoa, Black Betty, bam-ba-lam_

It didn’t last long before they broke into a fit of giggles at their new found discovery that they both could in fact sing.

 

At 15, there was a new girl in Nicole and Maggie’s class. Her name was Samantha- Grace Tait and she was gorgeous. Long blonde hair, a smile that made the sun shine on even the darkest of days, ocean blue eyes, Atlantic not pacific, and the cutest button nose either of the girls had ever seen. Then just as their day couldn’t get any better Samantha- grace’s best friend Madison jones walked in. Maggie’s heart did a backflip that she didn’t understand while Nicole was sat there hyperventilating because she did understand what she was feeling.

That week was weird. Nicole understood what her heart was feeling. She understood because she’d never been into boys. She thought she’d just never found the right one who could make her feel, but when Samantha- grace walked in to her classroom on Monday she finally came to the realization she was never going to be into boys.

Maggie on the other hand didn’t get it. Maggie hadn’t ever wanted to be with anyone during her years at school where as all the girls in her class had. She’d never wanted to do anything with a boy and just holding hands with one felt wrong. Then as she lay in bed one night, once more overthinking everything, all the cogs in her brain stopped turning and the light clicked on. Maggie was very much into girls.

She picked up her phone from the bed side table and fired off a text to Nicole. She missed not having her best friend at the end of her bed.

Nicole’s phone lit up the dark room where she lead her hands behind her head trying to find a way to tell her best friend about her new found self, that had actually been there all along.

_Maggie (01:32)_

_My house. Ten minutes._

_Nicole (01:33)_

_Everything alright?_

_Maggie (01:33)_

_Dandy._

Nicole climbed out of her bed and pulled on her sneakers, grabbing her hoodie as she walked to the window. It just a pair of short and her rugby shirt, she climbed out her bedroom window onto the porch, then climbed down the trestles onto the driveway. Evading the porch light that would surely wake up her parents, the fifteen year old jogged round to the back to retrieve her bike. Pulling her hoodie closer to fend from the cold she rode away into the night to see what was bugging her best friend. Of course she already knew what she was going to say, because as her best friend of 10 years Nicole had picked up the way she looked at Madison and the heart eyes and she completely smitten. It made Nicole smile to think Maggie had figured out the same she had.

Riding up the only too familiar driveway, Nicole dumped her bike by the hedge row and ran round to where Maggie’s window was at the back of the house. Stepping back onto the lawn she took a running jump to reach the first row of guttering, obviously it wasn’t her first time sneaking into Maggie’s but every time she always felt like Spiderman. Climbing up the outside support beam and along a ridge she reached for Maggie’s window sill.

Using her upper body strength, Nicole pulled herself up to look into Maggie’s room. And sure enough the small Latina was there pacing her room in the dark. Using one arm to keep her on the sill, Nicole let her legs dangle as she slid the window to the left and pulled herself head first into the room, landing in a pile on the floor, as always.

“Mags you really need to make it easier to get in.”

Maggie didn’t stop pacing.

“Nicole there’s something I need to tell you because I don’t know who else to tell.” Maggie sounded legitimately worried.

Wanting to take the worry away Nicole made a suggestion. “There’s something I need to tell you too so how about on three we say it at the same time.”

Maggie nodded with a small smile.

“1, 2, 3,”

“I’m gay.”

They both said the same thing at the same time.

“Oh thank god.” Maggie said as she flopped onto her bed feeling like the world had just been lifted off her shoulders. “I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant.”

Nicole dropped herself onto the blue bedspread on the mattress on the floor that the sawyers provided her with. “Quite the opposite it would seem sawyer.”

They both giggled feeling so much lighter.

“Mags?”

“Yeah Nic?”

“You have a crush on Madison jones!” Nicole teased

“It’s not as bad as your heart eyes for Samantha-grace!”

With that Nicole launched her pillow at Maggie, both girls crying with laughter, glad they were back to their usual selves.

“I’m glad you told me mags.”

“You too Haught, you too.”

 

Within the next few months Nicole and Maggie became friends with Samantha and Maddie, not because of their obvious crush, but because they didn’t want the girls to be excluded and alone at their new school, as any good person would.

By the end of the school year, Nicole and Maggie were asked to play and sing at the school dance, their music now know school wide, so devised a plan to not only ask the other two girls to accompany them, but also to come out to their family and friends. It was a huge step, one that the girls were literally shitting bricks over. They prayed to whatever god there was that they hadn’t misread the accidental touches, the cute shy smiles, and the need to be close to them all time as just being a little overfriendly. They got down on their knees and begged.

This is where the suit tradition also began its story.

Nicole and Maggie went into school slightly earlier that morning, dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and Nicole wearing a blue suit vest and Maggie a red one. The same ones you’ve already read about. Those vests were considered somewhat…….. Lucky.

Maddie and Samantha walked down the hall to their lockers, to be greeted by a very large crowd. Upon their arrival the crowd split all smiling and clapping.

Behind a drum kit in the middle of the hall, Maggie sat and winked at Maddie, who consequently blushed. Nicole stood in front and slightly to the left, her les Paul matching her vest.

Nicole began stringing out on her guitar when Maggie joined in and began to sing.

_Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me._

Maddie smiled, she like Maggie. A lot. Maggie mirrored her grin when the other fifteen year old began to sing to Samantha.

_We were victims of the night,_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

_Oh, we were bound to get together,_

_Bound to get together._

Samantha stood there, a blush staining her cheeks as a smile threatened to pull up the sides of her lips. That vest was her kryptonite.

Picking up the beat Maggie once again continued, her smile never faltering. The pair were hopeless romantics even at 15.

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

Maddie was a goner, it was all in those big hazel eyes and that adorable toothy grin.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

_I knew we were bound to be together,_

_Bound to be together_

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said_

Nicole flashed her dimples at Sam and the poor girl nearly melted. The redhead turned to Maggie, still singing, and gave her a nod that said “I think this was a good idea” all in one movement, then together,

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

_Oh, come on girl!_

_Deep in her eyes,_

_I think I see the future._

_I realize this is my last chance._

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

Oh it was working. Very much working. Letting Nicole sing, Maggie went all on the drums, not holding back, showing Maddie what she felt.

_Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance!"_

Sam was now smiling and shaking her head at Nicole with glee. She definitely reciprocated the girls crush. She had liked Nicole from the moment she walked into that period 5 chemistry class. Something about those dimples and that smile. Maggie joined back in this time for the last verse, plucking up the courage to continue afterwards.

_"Don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me._

Breathing deeply, Nicole put her guitar in the stand and Maggie stood, both walking towards their retrospective crushes.

Nicole pulled a single rose from the buckle in her vest, where she’d been hiding it the whole time.

Maggie couldn’t stop grinning like a kid in a candy store when she reached into the locker to her right and pulled out a white tulip, Maddie’s favourite.

Maddie’s bottom jaw hit the floor, making Maggie smile more. “Go to the dance with me?” Maggie requested simply and innocently.

Nicole crossed her hands behind her back and made eye contact with Samantha, who was still smiling knowing full well what was about to happen. “Go to-“Nicole was cut short when Sam jumped forward and kissed Nicole hard but softly at the same time. Nicole’s eyebrows raised practically off her head and for a second she didn’t know what to do until she came too and kissed her back.

Maddie crossed her wrists over Maggie’s shoulders and looked at her, they were the same height so Maggie placed her hands delicately on her waist, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

“Yes.” Is was simple, happy and perfect. Maddie leaned in a gently connected her lips to Maggie’s. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. It was truly perfect as far as the 15 year old would know.

And that was how Maggie and Nicole had their first kiss and their first girlfriend. However at 16, the best friends were scouted to go to Purgatory College of Excellent Sportsmanship And Academia. The year they had with their first girlfriends was a magical one. Nicole and Maggie introduced them to their parents at the dance as their girlfriends, thus how they came out to the people they loved the most. It wasn’t easy but everyone was so supportive. They’d never forget them, they were always gonna be their first, and that deserved some credit.

At 16 the pair decided with their girlfriends it would probably be for the best if they went their separate ways, not sayin Nicole didn’t spend a week on her mattress at Maggie’s eating ice-cream and watching TV in bed, crying with Maggie in the bed next to her. Because she did. They both did.

Then they picked themselves up and dusted off their rugby boots. They went to the college we know of and began a new chapter of their lives. The first year flew by. Someone catching wind of who the pair were, with the suits and the music. Within time the coloured vests became the symbol of fun and alcohol they are as we know it, and Maggie and Nicole were respected and liked everywhere.

Going home was odd. Maggie’s sibling had al had kids and there were more on the way. Nicole’s brothers all had girlfriends and the two oldest moved out. Not a lot had happened it the year they were gone, but their parents kept up with their progress and all 6 Haught’s and 7 Sawyer’s were present for their win at nationals.

Within no time at all summer break was over, sending Nicole and Maggie back to their personal hell. Yeah sure college was all shits and giggles, but when your there on a scholarship for probably the only thing your wholly good at, it’s not as fun as the movies make it seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story will continue from where we left it previously, but this is something I reeeeaaaallly wanted to write.  
> as always drop by on tumblr, Darthweenie235. Louhaught is the shiz so pop in and give her a hello aswell.


	16. walking in and dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and alex get back from their weekend and see more than they needed to and then things get heated between the four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the wait, this one was so much fun to write. I hope you guys like it and as always thanks to my good friend Louhaught for your brilliant prompts! Thankyou to all who reads it, your support and likes and comments mean the world. Pop in and say hello on tumblr at Darthweenie235! Enjoy!

The drive home from the sawyer house hold, wasn’t as long as Alex had expected it to be. As she looked over to her right she couldn’t help but smile. Maggie looked so happy and peaceful driving through the May sunshine, the light reflecting off her aviators and the wind blowing through her brunette locks as she drummed along to one of the songs on her mix tape. Alex reached over and took a hold of Maggie’s free hand.

“Mags?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you.” Alex said a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Maggie looked over with a mirrored smile. “I love you too.”

Turning her attention back to the road, Maggie only let go of Alex’s hand when she needed to change gear, even then she re-linked their fingers immediately after.

Pulling up to the college, the sun still shining, Maggie turned off the engine to truck and hopped out, running round to the other side of the truck to open Alex’s door.

“And who said chivalry is dead?” Alex giggled as Maggie mock bowed as she jumped down from her seat.

Maggie took Alex’s hand and walked up to their dorm, stopping outside the door to pull Alex down for a kiss.

“Did you have a good weekend? I know the sheer amount of us sawyers can be overwhelming at times.”

“Maggie I had a wonderful weekend, really, it was truly great.” Alex smiled once again pressing her lips to Maggie’s in a slow but meaningful kiss.

Feeling as is if nothing could break her mood, Maggie pushed open her door and instantly retracted her previous demeanour.

 

Nicole and Waverly had spent all weekend celebrating and were currently engaged in a very heated, very naked make out session under the covers of Maggie’s bed.

“Waves?” Nicole rasped between kisses, grinding onto Waverly, lifting the smaller woman’s leg over her hip.

“What?” Waverly managed to whisper.

“I love you, but Maggie-“

And just before she could finish that sentence, the person in question walked through the front door.

“OH MY GOD NICOLE.” Maggie screamed into the space, Alex trying to contain her laughter behind her.

Nicole jumped out of her skin and rolled off Waverly, landing on the carpet with a thud. “HAVENT YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!” Nicole shouted at Maggie, whilst desperately trying to cover up.

“HAVENT YOU EVER HEARD OF A SOCK ON THE DOOR?! MY POOR POOR EYES!” Maggie yelled back, now lying in the doorway with her arm over her eyes.

“I WASN’T ECPECTING YOU HOME TILL 4!” Nicole pulled on some shorts and a check shirt under the covers and passed Waverly her clothes.

“LOOK AT THE GOD DAMM TIME HAUGHT.” Nicole looked at the clock. 16:32 pm.

“STILL.” Whilst this fight was playing out Alex and Waverly were trying to contain their giggles.

“IN MY BED TOO? REALLY HAUGHT? NOW THAT’S LOW.”

 

Sufficiently traumatized, Maggie sat at the table with a huff. Alex Waverly and Nicole joined her, sitting down in a very awkward silence.

“Beer.” Nicole spoke first. “We need beer.”

Alex lifted a six pack onto the table, looking smug. “Beer. Check.”

“So waves how did your comp go?” she asked after dishing out the booze,

“Oh you know. First place overall.” She tried to contain her gleeful grin but without success.

“Yeah you did! That’s my girl!” they all clinked their beers in the middle and engaged in deep conversation about the weekend.

A few hours and two six packs later “I’m just sayin there’s no way you’re a better lap dancer than me!” Maggie and Waverly were at this point slightly drunk and having a debate at the table whilst Nicole and Alex played the PS4.

“Wanna bet?” Waverly looked challengingly over at the small Latina, who narrowed her eyes deep in thought.

“Ok you’re on Earp.” Maggie bit her bottom lip deep in thought “ok, if I win, you and Nicole have to go to your apartment for the night and if you win we will leave.” Maggie cocked her head and raised her brow in question.

“Deal.” They shook hands and stood. Maggie walking over to the speaker and Waverly to the back of Nicole’s chair. Pressing play Maggie strolled seductively to the front of Alex.

In sync Waverly and Maggie took hold of the other girls controllers and slung them on the bed, moving their hips in sync to beat as their girlfriends stared in wonder and fear at the scene playing out in front of them.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Waverly stood and rolled her hips with the tune, running her hand through her hair with a seductive wink to the redhead who was drooling in the chair behind her. While Maggie had one hand on Alex’s shoulder and was grinding her ass into Alex, who had her hands on Maggie’s hips, trying not to jump her bones.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

The small brunette ran her hands from her collar bones downwards, over her chest to her hips, settling them there as she strolled towards Nicole. Maggie lent forward and ghosted her lips under Alex’s ear so she could feel her hot breath on the sensitive skin.

_You've been saying all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

Still grinding into Alex, Maggie sat up and began to undo the top three buttons on her shirt to reveal some cleavage. Waverly turned on the spot, her hair swishing with the movement, and dropped onto Nicole’s lap, smiing when she heard a hiss of satisfaction coming from the girl beneath her.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Nicole reached up to put her hands on Waverly but the smaller woman turned quickly, her knees either side of the redheads hips, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her grinning girlfriend’s hands behind her copper mop.

“No touching.” Waverly breathed into Nicole’s ear as she rolled her hips forward.

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for you_

_What you want to do? (do)_

Maggie shuffled hot and sexy off of Alex, swaying her hips and toying with the hem of her shirt, causing Alex to audibly gulp, the heat pooling in her jeans. Maggie undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt to reveal a black tank top, tucked tightly in her jeans, her abs visibly through the taught material.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

Waverly raised her hands over her head, her crop top riding up as she did, the top of her muscular stomach visible, cause a low grumble from Nicole, who had her fists clenched behind her head as self-restraint to keep her need to touch her girlfriend at bay.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

As the beat faded out, both girls stood and bowed as their girlfriends were on the verge of hyperventilating with need, one with their hands behind their head and the other wide eyed and drooling. Maggie and Waverly giggled at the state they’d reduce their prospective partners to.

Waverly turned to Maggie.

“Call it even?”

Re-doing her buttons and glancing at Alex, Maggie nodded “looks that way Earp.” Both girls giggled.

Nicole looked at Alex. Alex looked at Nicole. They shared a knowing look. Standing quickly, they picked up their smaller girlfriends and plonked in the seats they were just sat in, and walked into the walk in wardrobe.

An arm poked round plugging a phone into the speaker and pressing play.

_Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey..._

_J-J-J-J-Jessie J_

_Stomp stomp I've arrived_

_Drop the beat, nasty face_

_Why you lookin' at me?_

Nicole strolled round the corner and Waverly’s jaw hit the floor. The tall redhead was wearing a pair of ripped jeans that hung low on her hips but were held up by her blue braces, clipped over her shoulders. A white and navy tartan shirt open over her shoulders, the cuffs undone covering the top of her hands as the centre swung open with her swagger showing her black sports bra and braces as well as her very toned abdominal muscles and shoulders. Set low on her head, covering her eyes giving that seductive and sexy look to the redhead, was a black snapback, the peak shadowing her features. Waverly was beyond turned on as she strolled her way, one hand deep in her pocket, the other pinching the peak as she stopped in front of Waverly, just out of reach.

The next thing Maggie sees is her girlfriend stroll from the same place and she can barely contain the gasp as practically melts in the chair. Alex was wearing a pair of black skinny’s that hugged all the right places perfectly, _Maggie’s_ rugby jersey tied round her waist so the number 15 was visibly over the rise of her backside. A white tank covered her top half, her pink sports bra very much visible as well as the 8 perfect rises of her abs and curve of her breasts. Over her dark mahogany locks one of Maggie’s snapbacks sat backwards on her head, the silver of the sticker on the peak, glinting in the light as she winked at her girlfriend sat in front.

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky In my spaceship_

_I'm an alien tonight Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker_

Alex moved her hips to the beat rolling her shoulders at the same time as Nicole dropped to her knees in front of Waverly looking through the shadow of her cap up at her as she slid her hands up the smaller woman’s thighs and back down, never breaking eye contact.

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

Nicole stood and stooped so one hand was on either arm of the chair and lent in just like Waverly had done, this time nipping at her ear and pecking her neck. Alex turned and dropped into a crouch, push out her backside as she stood slowly and looked over her shoulder, dragging her hands oh so slowly up her thighs and waist up to her shoulders and back down.

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey._

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey._

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Bong, bong, hey, pour me a beer_

_No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here_

_Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp_

_My B I T C H's on my dick like this_

Standing and backing away, both Alex and Nicole left their girlfriend pining at the loss. As Alex backed up, she untied the shirt and let it drop to the floor in front of Maggie. Stopping, Nicole let her shirt slide off her shoulders into a heap at her feet, pulling her braces off too so the hung by her legs, the cross section low on her ass. Alex untucked her tank top painfully slow as she fiddled with the rim and gently ease it off her body, her abs going taught at the stretch. Once off she replaced the cap and flung the vest at Maggie who caught it.

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker_

_You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

Now half undressed, they circled their girlfriends like sharks and their prey. When the beat hit again, they set their legs shoulder width apart one stomp at a time and grabbed the top of the chair. Gently they lowered the smaller women on the hind legs and lent in so the air between them was the same. Just as both women on the chairs brought their lips to meet the other women’s they pulled away, letting the chair sit back on all fours.

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey._

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey,_

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Boys - come, come say what you wanna_

_Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar_

_Boys g-getting hot under the collar_

_Holler holler whoa_

_Boys - come, come say what you wanna Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar Boys g-getting hot under the collar Holler holler whoa_

Both women spun round the chairs so they were in front. Nicole dropped onto Waverly’s thighs and rolled her hips, slow and heavy, one hand on her cap, her eyes dark under the peak. Alex sat with her back to Maggie, the muscles in her back rippling with every bounce of her hips against Maggie.

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey._

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar, yeah._

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it, do it like a dude_

At the last beat Nicole lent in and captured Waverly’s lips with her own, strong and passionate, Waverly furrowing her brow in concentration and lust. Maggie grabbed Alex’s hips and pulled her onto her lap, snaking her arms round the taller woman’s bare waist, running her nails over sensitive skin. Maggie stood tipping Alex off and catching her at the last minute.

“Waverly you win.” a breathless Maggie rasped as she dragged Alex out of the dorm, barely closing the door before Alex was pinned against the wall in a very hot and steamy kiss. Back in the room Waverly and Nicole hadn't even noticed the other two leaving, instead Nicole picked Waverly up and moved their heated make-out to the bed, the world could have stopped spinning and neither would have noticed they were so engulfed by their love and need.


	17. unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shit hits the fan. New discoveries, and missing things, luck included.

Alex was freezing cold. And naked. She opened her eyes with a shiver, she had no covers on her, or any clothes for that matter, and was absolutely freezing. Sitting up, she discovered the source of her induced hypothermia. One very cosy, very warm, Maggie sawyer was snuggled up like a human burrito, underneath Alex’s duvet, the ends tucked under her small frame.  Alex shook her head and smiled at the adorable bundle of cuteness lead next to her. In her bed. In her duvet. In her dorm. With _her._ Alex could just about get used to this.

Throwing on some shorts and a shirt, Alex got up to make some coffee in the little joint kitchen her and Waverly were lucky enough to have in their dorm. It wasn’t a big dorm, not as big or stylish as Maggie and Nicole’s but it worked. they managed to fit two double beds, a table, Waverly’s bookcase, which believe me wasn’t small, and two desks with plenty of room to spare. It was comfortable and they were happy.

Pouring the chocolate brown liquid into a mug, Alex’s phone chimed from the table.

_Waverly (09:32)_

_Wyn is gonna be here in at 11, bring Maggie. Wx_

That gave her exactly 1 hour and 28 minutes to drag Maggie out of bed and get ready. Strolling barefoot over to her double bed, Alex inspected the Maggie sized burrito situated now in the centre of her mattress. She gently tugged back the covers to reveal one small Latina, hair all askew and drool hanging lazily from the corner of her mouth.

_Click._

Alex now had that memory to treasure forever.

“Maggie.” Alex gently shook her whispering her name.

Maggie continued to sleep.

“Maggie.”

“God dam it.” Alex stood and ran a hand threw her hair. “Maggie time to get up.” The lump groaned and disappeared under the covers again.

“Nooooooo, go away.”

“Mags we gotta go in like an hour.”

Maggie groaned and a sat up. Absolutely butt naked, she rubbed her eyes as she ignored Alex, who was crouched by the bed, and walked into the shower turning on the water.

“Ok then.” Alex stood again, having an idea. She grinned as she tip toed to the bathroom, stripping again as she went.

She slipped into the steamy cubicle, Maggie lent against the front wall her head under the spray of hot water. She stepped forward and ran her hands round Maggie’s slick waist and linked her hands over her abs. god Alex loved those abs. the small brunette lent back into Alex and turned so they were chest to chest. Alex smiled down at Maggie. Maggie smiled up at Alex.

“Not a morning person?” The taller woman questioned running her finger tips up and down the Latinas back, from the small of her back up to her shoulder blades and back again.

Maggie shook her head and pulled Alex down by the base of neck so their lips were inches apart. “I don’t know, if mornings are always gonna be like this, they might become my favourite time of day.” She grinned and connected their lips, slow and gentle.

Alex eased Maggie back against the wall, Maggie gasping when her back hit the cool tiles. Alec took that opportunity, and left Maggie’s lips to leave a trail of red welts across her collar bones, the smaller woman bringing one hand into Alex’s hair and grasping gently at her short red locks. Alex kissed her way up to her girlfriends neck, turning her focus to there, slipping her arm around Maggie’s back so she didn’t slip when she pulled the Latinas knee up and hooked her leg on her hip and slipped her thigh between Maggie’s.

Maggie began to grind on Alex’s already slick leg, groaning in contentment.

 

They walked into Maggie’s dorm an hour later than they were supposed to. They were all sat at the table, dolls sat next to Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole opposite.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked sitting down next to Waverly.

Wynonna slapped a file on the table, opening it up to reveal a picture. A picture of a woman with shoulder length brown hair, about 5ft 6” quite slim and pretty but looked like a general bitchy person.

Alex recognised her instantly.

“Is that?”

“Hum hmmm” Wynonna answered.

Maggie stood dead still. She looked at Nicole, her eyes frantic. Nicole looked down at the table, not saying a word.

“Nicole? That’s, that’s Siobhan?” Maggie said her voice a whisper. Nicole nodded still not making eye contact.

“Nicole insisted we waited for you, so you wanna explain what the hell is going on here?!” Wynonna questioned, her voice rising until dolls put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Siobhan Smithe. That’s her name, she caused some trouble for us in our first year here.” Maggie explained, sitting at the end of the table.

“Ok, Alex did you say your sister works for the college newspaper?” Wynonna questioned leaning forward, her head now in business.

“Yeah, Kara, I’ll give her a call and get her over here.”

 

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Alex got up and answered it, hugging a blonde haired woman and inviting her in.

“Guys, Kara. Kara, Wynonna, dolls, Nicole, you know Waverly, and my girlfriend Maggie.”  Kara gave everyone a wave and sat at the table. Wynonna pushed the photo in her direction.

“Siobhan Smithe. She approached Waverly a couple weeks back. We need to find out where she is, so we can solve this problem.” Wynonna explained

Kara thought for a section, a crinkle coming out between her eyebrows. “Siobhan Smithe. I know that name. Yeah, she was known as the silver banshee, she was an opera singer here. Got kicked out for using voice enhancing drugs. Bit weird if you ask me. She got kicked out and practically fell off the face of this earth.”

Wynonna was intrigued “How do you know this?”

“Had to do an article on it last year when-“Realization dawned over Kara’s features “When she turned up on campus, and threatened the singing coach.”

“Why is she after Nicole then?” Wynonna asked looking over at the redhead in question who just sat there silent. Shrug. That was the best she was gonna get.

 

Over the next few weeks, their search continued, Kara gathering all the information she could. They fell into a routine, Monday to Friday after class, Alex would tutor Maggie for her biology exam in a few weeks, then Maggie and Nicole would go to rugby whilst Alex had her training session on the range, Waverly in the gym for all of this. Saturday was competition day for Alex and Waverly, Waverly jumping up the completion board for interactions at the end of the year, Alex training for the world championships. Maggie and Nicole had a free day so normally ended up at their girlfriend’s completion or down the gym. Sunday was game day, Alex and Waverly standing in the stands, cheering them on for nationals. They were busy. They were happy.

Well that was until the shit hit the fan.

It was 7:30 Am on a bright Sunday morning. Nicole was packing her bag for the game later, going through her checklist.

“Boots.” She touched her boot bag “Check. Body armour.” She touched the shoulder pad of her armour. “Check. Scrum cap.” She moved some stuff around in her bag and the orange cap was nowhere to be seen.

“Dammit.” She sighed running a hand through her hair. She threw in one of her old ones. Then moved down her list. “Game shirt.” Again it was nowhere to be seen. “What the fuck?!”

“What’s up Haught shot?” Maggie stepped out of the shower and into the dorm noticing Nicole’s frustration.

“I can’t find my scrum cap or game shirt. Have you seen it?” Nicole was distressed she hadn’t played a game without it.

“I’m afraid not. You check one of your other bags?” Nicole checked her workout bag her gym bag and her judo bag, not there.

“There not there! I’m telling you I had them yesterday for training, dumped my bag last night and went to the gym this morning whilst you were with Alex!”

“Dude we gotta leave in like ten minutes, so just get one of your spares and we’ll find it later.” Maggie said, pulling on the rest of her kit.

Nicole did as she was told and threw in one of her spares with a huff.

 

They got changed into their kit with the rest of the team. Nicole didn’t feel right wearing anything that wasn’t her normal kit. She believed in luck, and she really didn’t feel lucky today.

And she was right. By the end of the first half the opposite team were winning by a penalty. This wasn’t normal. In the stands Waverly and Alex saw it too. Nicole was off her game. Wasn’t as sharp as normal, missing passes and tackles. Maggie was the same, not moving in time to avoid tackles, dropping the ball all over the place.

The team ran back onto the pitch and the whistle blew for kick-off. Nicole kicked the ball high and the other team caught it. One of the purgatory revenants’ props, pummelled their number 15, rucking over and taking possession of the ball. The ball was passed out to the number 11, Nicole’s other wing Chrissy, and she took the ball past the line touching it down for a try. This gave them a two point lead. For now. A successful conversion made it a 5 point lead.

The ball was kicked high again and Nicole’s defensive line ran up to pressure the other team. Nicole jumped up to catch the ball, immediately regretting it when, a girl on the other team did the same but took Nicole out with a dirty tackle at the last minute. The crowed booed as the redhead hit the floor like a sack of bricks, the wind being taken out of her, leaving her on her side wheezing.

Maggie ran over and tested the other girl.

“That was a dirty tackle and you know it!” Maggie screamed, defending her friend who was still on the floor being tended to by the medics.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _dyke._ ” Maggie’s mind flashed back to the night when champ hardy said the same thing to Nicole. The small number 15 saw red. The next thing she knows her fist is making contact with the other girl’s nose, an almighty crack resonating round the pitch.

Waverly was becoming frantic, worried out of her mind about Nicole who still hadn’t moved. Alex however saw the punch coming running onto the pitch to stop her girlfriend but it was too late.

Maggie went to make another hit, but was stopped when she was dragged away. The next two hours passed in a blur. Nicole was ok, just winded, Maggie was ok, just a split knuckle. The Latina was lucky she got away with the punch because of what the other girl said. However there was nothing else lucky about that game. It was one none of them would like to repeat, no matter if they won by default.

Nicole was lead on the bench of the changing rooms, one arm over her face and an ice pack strapped to her ribs when Waverly swung the door open.

“Nicole?” Nicole grunted from her position in reply.

“Baby are you ok? What happened out there tonight?” Waverly questioned concern littering her words.

Nicole sat up and looked down at the woman knelt between her knees. If there was one thing Nicole was lucky to have, it was Waverly. She lent down and kissed her girlfriend. It was sad and urgent, Nicole nuzzling in Waverly’s shoulder as she began to cry, the stress of the day catching up to her.

Maggie sat on the opposite bench, an ice pack over her knuckle, when Alex sat next to her.

“You know what happened tonight?” She asked gesturing to a sobbing Nicole.

“She was proper stressed this morning, she couldn’t find her scrum cap or game shirt, she had them last night and now they’re just. Gone. Then when the game started she just wasn’t herself. I think all the stuff with Siobhan is just getting to her.”

“We’ll fix it. We just gotta find her. How are you anyway? Why did you punch her?” Alex asked

“I don’t know she hurt Nicole then called me a dyke.” Maggie sighed and sat back. Alex put her arm up and Maggie cuddled into her side. She needed this. She needed Alex.

 

That night they all had a sleepover. All four of them in Maggie and Nicole’s room. None of them wanted to leave so all decided to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that was just the beginning. Where's Nicole's stuff gone? Stay tuned to find out because thing are getting serious in the next chapter!  
> As always feel free to pop in on tumbr, @Darthweenie235


	18. ugly heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are normally longer, but don't worry all will be revealed soon.   
> song= Ugly Heart by G.R.L

Ugh Mondays. Nobody likes Mondays. Waverly thought the same thing as she had to untangle herself from her sleeping girlfriends form to get to an early class. Nicole grumbled a little in her sleep when Waverly got out of bed, but soon stretched one arm behind her head and began to snore. Waverly smiled, after all the stress and tension of the week, Nicole had fallen straight asleep the previous night, snuggling into Waverly’s side, her head on her chest and arm around her waist.

Dressing quickly, Waverly grabbed her bag and folder, and left, closing the door quietly as not to wake the other three people in the room.

The sun shone through the windows, making the brunette feel as if this week was going to be better. She felt positive, sauntering out to her truck with a smile on her face. She hopped in and put on er sunglasses, cranking up the radio as one the intro to one of her favourite songs began to play.

_Maybe I'm just crazy_

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_Maybe I don't know how to love but_

_Maybe I do_

_Maybe you know more than me but_

_This much is true_

_This little heart and brain of mine say_

_We're through with you_

Waverly sang along to the tune as she pulled away from the parking space and onto the road towards the college.

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine anymore_

She rolled down the window and let the wind blow through her hair, still singing, thinking about how she could wait to get back to Nicole. 

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're cover boy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

The more Waverly sang, the more she thought about the woman in her life, the woman she loved, was in love with.

_Maybe you'll get married_

_And she will kiss your feet_

_While I give all my rights away_

_I won't lose no sleep_

_Maybe on your honeymoon_

_You'll think of me_

_But if you don't won't shed a tear_

_Yeah I can guarantee_

Maybe they would get married one day. Waverly thought about that, yeah she did want to marry Nicole. Sure they were still in college and not been dating that long, but Waverly knew what her heart wanted. And she wanted Nicole. She wanted to grow old with Nicole. To raise a family with Nicole. To just _be_ with Nicole.

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine anymore_

Nicole was the sunshine in Waverly’s life, leading the way through the darkness. She was the light of her life.

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're cover boy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

Her girlfriends face was more than a work of art, it was a masterpiece. One Waverly would gladly wave up every day to- a car came singing out the cross roads, causing Waverly to swerve and roll the truck. CRASH. The windscreen smashed as Waverly sat in shove slipping out of consciousness. She felt someone pull her from the seat and dragging her away, Waverly slipped into the land of sleep.

 

 

Nicole was sat in a criminology lesson drawing patterns on her sweatpants with her finger, bored out of her mind when her phone chimed.  She hoped it was Waverly, she hadn’t heard from her all morning, which was unlike her.

_Sawyer (11:13)_

_Haught don’t freak out but there was an accident on the main road between the campuses. Its Waverly’s jeep. Get here ASAP._

Maggie might have said not to but Nicole began to freak out. Waverly’s jeep. Waverly. Waverly. Waverly was in an accident. Nicole bolted from her chair and out the door, sprinting down the corridor until she was outside.

Outside. Outside. Car. Nicole needed a car. No car. Waverly got car. Nicole’s mind was working at 1000 mph. motorcycle. Yes motorcycle. Nicole sprinted to where she parked her Harley. She grabbed her leathers out of the side box and as quickly as possible threw them on over her sweats. She shoved her helmet on her head and revved the bike.

She broke every speed limit on that road. All she was able to focus on was Waverly. Waverly. Waverly. The girl she was in love with. Who she wanted to marry. To raise a family with.

She reached the blue police tape and skidded to a halt, flicking down the stand as she jumped off and sprinted towards the red jeep that lay without a windshield.

Before she could jump the barrier someone stopped her. In fact two people stopped her. Nicole fought against them, her only thought, Waverly, Waverly Waverly.

“WAVE!” Nicole screamed over the barrier, still fighting the people trying to stop her reaching her love.

“NICOLE!” one of her captures began shouting at her, however she didn’t hear them.

Maggie nodded at Alex, Alex released Nicole. Maggie had Nicole on the floor in no time at all.

Nicole was on the floor. The floor. Nicole’s breath was heavy and laboured from her fight. She looked up at Maggie, who was sat on top of her.

“Maggie?” Nicole’s voice was hoarse from shouting.

“Nic. She’s not there.”

“What?” Nicole was confused, angry and upset. She just wanted Waverly.

“She wasn’t in the jeep when the police got here.” Maggie said this like her heart was breaking for her best friend.

“No.” Nicole began to cry. “No you’re lying.” Maggie grabbed Nicole in a hug as she began to fight to get up.

“YOURE LYING! WAVERLY! WAVERLY BABY IM HERE!”

“Hey.”

“Waverly.”

“Hey Ssh Ssh.” Maggie sat hugging a sobbing Nicole in the middle of the road.

 

Nicole somehow made it back to the dorm when she received a text.

_Blocked (12:32 pm)_

_If you want to see her again come to the old auditorium. Alone. You have 2 hours_

Nicole stood. Her. She did this. _She_ had Waverly. Nicole launched her phone across the room and put a hole in the drywall she was leant against.

“She has her.” Nicole said putting both hands against the wall and leaning down, her breath heavy.

A rather startled Alex replied “Where and what does she want.” Alex stood and began to pace, getting worked up about her best friend.

“The old auditorium, in the old section of the school. She wants me. That’s why she has Waverly.” Nicole stood up straight, her expression blank. “We have to go and get her. It didn’t matter that Siobhan has said alone, Nicole knew she wasn’t leaving the dorm without the pair.

“We’re gonna get her but we gotta do it right, for all you know she could be armed.” Maggie said her wisdom comforting the frantic pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person for leaving you guys hanging like that but we all love a good cliff hanger. why does Siobhan want Nicole? Or waverly? whats going on there? Stay tuned for the next part very very soon.  
> as always hit me up on tumblr Darthweenie235  
> PCOESAA Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/nevecox/playlist/7skknnkzC0OZwq9l4mBU


	19. protecting her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shit hits the fan

Tugging her eyes open, Waverly felt worse than the time she flipped off the double bars into a not so majestic face plant. The room was spinning and her head was pounding. Her vision clearing, her eyes focused on the floor in front of her. It was grubby and wet, not a usual classroom where Waverly was supposed to be. She looked up and winced, her head throbbing again as she noticed the feel of something sticky down the side of her face. With the intent to inspect the foreign substance, she attempted to move her hands. She tugged and discovered they were tied behind her back. She began to panic, trying to move but failing as her limbs were firmly attached to those of the chair she was sat on.

“You aren’t going anywhere, so quit trying.” A voice startled her and her head whipped up, instantly regretting it when pain shot through her head.

“Siobhan.” Waverly breathed through the agony.

“So you know who I am then. Take it _my_ girlfriend told you.” She spat.

“She’s not your girlfriend, what do you want!?” Waverly returned harshly.

“Well, Nicole should be here pretty soon to settle this.” She grinned evilly.

 

Three motorcycles stormed down the lane to old auditorium, the engines roaring to a halt at the top of the drive. The riders removed their helmets and kicked their stands down.

“You and Alex go round back and make sure she can’t see you. There’s a high chance she’s armed and you know she’s dangerous.” Nicole said voicing the plan.

“No! You’re not going in alone!” Maggie argued, concerned about her best friend.

Putting a hand on her shoulder Alex spoke to Maggie “Babe, you know she’ll hurt Waverly if she sees us, we won’t be far away anyway.”

Nicole put a hand on Alex’s shoulder “keep her safe whilst I deal with Siobhan.” Alex gave a nod squeezed Nicole’s shoulder back. The redhead put her helmet on her bike and unzipped her jacket, but not removing her leathers. She turned and walked off.

Walking down the drive, Nicole got even angrier with every step. No one hurts her girl. No one.

She flung the front door open with some force, the brass handle smacking the wall behind it. Cautiously walking through the lobby, her guard up, Nicole spied Waverly slumped over in a chair in the middle of the stage, the spotlight on her. She could see the trail red reaching from her brow down the left side of her face.

“Waverly.” Nicole breathed, concern and anger seeping through her words.

Running down the aisle, Nicole’s only thought was to get to her girlfriend. She jumped up onto the stage and scrambled to the girl on the chair. Crouching beside her, she put her hands either side of her face.

“Waverly? Waverly baby it’s Me.” she said concern flooding her voice.

Waverly groaned and lifted her head up “Nicole?”

“Oh baby I was so worried, are you ok?”

“Nicole, no, no you can’t be here, you have to go.” Waverly’s eyes were frantic and Nicole was confused.

“Nicole. How nice of you to join us. With 15 minutes to spare.”

Nicole stood as Siobhan walked out of the side stage, brandishing a blade.

Nicole gulped.

Siobhan’s intent was clear and Nicole realized there was only one thing she had to say to get out of here alive. Saying Siobhan was crazy was an understatement, but there was no way Nicole was going to let her hurt Waverly any more than she had. Swallowing some bile that just thinking about her next sentence brought up, she edged away from Waverly.

“Siobhan, what’s this about, you don’t need to do this. You could have just come to me. We could have tried again you know I enjoyed our time together.”

Waverly was nearly sick. Every fear of rejection she had ever had surfacing as Nicole shot her down right in front of her.

Hiding behind some set pieces, Alex is ready to kill Nicole. She goes to stand but Maggie pulls her down with a warning look.

“You know what she said isn’t true.” Maggie warned.

It clicks in Alex’s mind and she sits again, sighing at the thought of what Waverly is feeling.

“I’ve seen her with you! You’re a liar! You really think you can feed me that crap?!” Siobhan argued, walking up to Nicole.

“Siobhan baby-“Nicole’s stomach was turning and she felt like she was about to pass out “-baby Waverly was just a bit of fun, I have always been yours.”

Gritting her teeth Nicole leaned in and placed her lips on Siobhan’s, only to feel a sudden searing pain in her lower abdomen. Looking down, she saw that there was the knife sticking out just above her trousers. Why did she unzip her jacket?

"You're a liar Nicole, that wasn't a real kiss, none of that was real." Siobhan hissed

Nicole cradled the handle and fell to the floor, rolling onto her side, looking up at Waverly who had tears staining her cheeks.

“NOOOOO!” Maggie screamed as ran out from behind the cover and rugby tackled Siobhan to the floor, stranding her waist and using her fists to excess.

“MAGGIE!” Alex pulled her kicking and screaming from the unconscious form on the floor. “MAGGIE ENOUGH!” Alex shouted.

She turned her attention to Nicole, who was lead on the floor in a pool of her own blood. “Hey Nic, it’s gonna be ok.” Alex said soothingly.

“Maggie ever tell you an awful liar.” Nicole tried to laugh but crying in pain instead.

Applying pressure to the wound but careful not move the knife, Alex turned to Maggie who was knelt by her, looking guilty and worried.

“Call an ambulance, tell them Nicole has a stab wound to her lower left abdomen and is bleeding out, we need them here ASAP.”

“Nerd.” Nicole commented with a grin through tears.

Whilst this was going on, Waverly couldn’t comprehend what she had heard _Waverly was just a bit of fun_. Everything she had done, everything she had felt, was a lie. As she sat there, tears streamed down her face and the world in front of her blurred. Nicole was on the floor and Alex and Maggie were yelling at her to stay awake. Nicole. Nicole.

The paramedics arrived and the redhead was whisked away on a stretcher, blood soaking the gauze that was strapped around her waist. She was untied and helped into the ambulance too, sat on the bench whilst the men in yellow attempted to stop the blood. So much blood. Waverly hadn’t said a word and was in her own head when Nicole moved the oxygen mask from her face with a shaky hand.

“Waverly…… im… im sorry… I didn’t mean it” and with that Nicole slipped out of consciousness.

 

The doctor checked over Waverly and stitched up the cut on her forehead, prescribing some painkillers and rest. Alex sat with her and waited for the white coat to leave.

“Waverly, you know she had to say those things right?” Waverly looked up at her, confused.

“She was protecting you, like she always has. She always will, because that woman is so deeply in love with you there’s no way she could love another waves.”

Waverly’s mind clicked and she sobbed into Alex’s shoulder.

_Your mouth is a revolver_

_Firing bullets in the sky_

_Your love is like a soldier,_

_Loyal 'til you die_

_And I’ve been looking at the stars_

_For a long, long time_

_I’ve been putting out fires_

_All my life_

Nicole was nothing but loving. She was nothing but caring. And it was all for Waverly. Nicole. Nicole! Waverly stood and ran to find a doctor leaving Alex baffled.

“I need to know how Nicole Haught is doing. I’m her girlfriend” Waverly said wiping away her tears.

“She is still in surgery but if you’d like to take a seat we will notify you as soon as we know anything new.”

Waverly nodded and took a seat beside Maggie.

_Everybody wants a flame,_

_They don’t want to get burnt_

_And today is our turn_

_Days like these lead to..._

_Nights like this lead to_

_Love like ours._

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart._

_People like us—we don’t_

_Need that much, just some-_

_One that starts,_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

As the song played in the waiting room, Waverly took in the lyrics. Nicole was her spark and she loved her more than anything. When she had been thinking in the car before all this went down, she knew it was exactly what she wanted. She just wanted to be with Nicole. Always.

_This world is getting colder._

_Strangers passing by_

_No one offers you a shoulder._

_No one looks you in the eye._

_But I’ve been looking at you_

_For a long, long time_

_Just trying to break through,_

_Trying to make you mine_

_Everybody wants a flame,_

_They don’t want to get burnt_

_Well, today is our turn_

As Waverly had time to think, she thought back to some of the milestones in their relationship. Their first kiss was at the party where Nicole punched champ. She was protecting her.

_Days like these lead to..._

_Nights like this lead to_

_Love like ours._

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart._

_People like us—we don’t_

_Need that much, just some-_

_One that starts,_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

Their first time after the game when Waverly had sung Nicole that song. Nicole did nothing but take care of her, making sure she was ready, making sure she was comfortable, she put Waverly before herself.

_Our bonfire hearts_

_Our bonfire hearts_

_Our bonfire hearts_

_You light the spark_

_People like us—we don’t_

_Need that much, just some-_

_One that starts,_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

Their first I love yous was after Waverly’s competition. Nicole celebrated Waverly. Making sure she felt cared for and _loved_ because that’s just what Nicole did. Nicole was in _love_ with Waverly. Not the love you see on TV. The kind of love that means you never want leave that person. The kind of love that makes you giddy with a single touch, a single sound, a single breath.

_Days like these lead to..._

_Nights like this lead to_

_Love like ours._

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart._

_People like us—we don’t_

_Need that much, just some-_

_One that starts,_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

Nicole was very much Waverly’s spark. There’s was no one else. There was never going to be anyone else. Simply thinking about what Nicole had said made her feel physically sick and she couldn’t imagine for a single second how Nicole had managed to get the words out.

_Our bonfire hearts_

_Days like these lead to..._

_Nights like this lead to_

_Love like ours._

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart._

_People like us—we don’t_

_Need that much, just some-_

_One that starts,_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

Waverly suddenly felt guilty. She felt as if it was her fault that Nicole had been put in that position. If she had never been with Nicole none of this would have ever happened-

“Nicole Haught?” A doctor rounded the corner and addressed the three women who stood up.

“That’s us.” Alex answered

“She’s going to make a full recovery, everything was fixed in theatre and there shouldn’t be any long lasting side effects. She’s awake but still drowsy form the anaesthesia so you can see her now.” The doctor smiled and carried on with his rounds.

At the same time Alex, Maggie and Waverly released a breath they hadn’t realized they’d been holding.

Maggie turned to Waverly “You go we’ll wait out here and tell her parents and mine.”

Waverly practically sprinted to the hospital room containing her girlfriend. She skidded to a halt outside the open door and looked at the woman in the bed.

As if feeling someone looking at her Nicole turned her head. Seeing it was Waverly her bottom lip began to quiver and Waverly moved to cradle the woman she loved who instantly broke down upon contact.

“Waverly…. I’m sorry… it wasn’t true I didn’t mean it-“ Nicole sobbed

“Hey hey hey... shhhh… I know, I know and Nicole-“ Waverly moved away to look at Nicole “I love you and I don’t blame you for any of this, I know you were just protecting me ok?” Waverly gave a comforting smile and pulled the redhead in for a heart shattering kiss full of everything they needed to say.

“Waverly I love you, more than anything.”

“I know baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it and as always, pop in on tumblr at Darthweenie235  
> just edited a few spelling mistakes and added in a line so it made more sense, apologies for any confusion my dudes/dudettes


	20. blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cavalry arrive

Waverly sat next to Nicole, in a leather chair that had seen better days. However she decided that, that leather chair had probably seen everything she wanted, that chair had comforted new life as they were held in a loving parents arms, that chair had provided someone with a cushion as they waited patiently for good news and that chair had seen a perfect family and a future, which was exactly what Waverly wanted out of life. The thought that she could have had that taken away from her, made her gut wrench as she looked at the love of her life, sleeping soundly in a hospital bed that made the woman look too small and too frail. There was a gentle knock on the door that brought her away from her thoughts and Alex stuck her head round the frame.

“You ok?” she checked in with a whisper.

“Got a killer headache but yeah we’re all ok in here. How you doing?” Waverly asked quietly as not wake Nicole, whilst Alex took a seat on the stool next to her.

“I’m ok, bit shaken up but yeah all good.” Alex answered, giving Waverly a reassuring smile.

“And Maggie?” Waverly asked with concern.

Alex shook her head “she won’t speak to me, she won’t even look at me. I don’t know what’s wrong but she shutting me out.”

“When will the cavalry be here?” Waverly asked exhaustion from the day’s events seeping into her voice.

“Soon, get some sleep I’ll be outside.”

“Alex?” Waverly stopped the redhead as she was about to leave

“Yeah waves?”

“Thankyou.”

Alex winked with a smile and left, Waverly suddenly feeling vulnerable to her own thoughts once again.

 

Alex closed the door quietly behind her and looked up to find Maggie in exactly the same position as when she left. She was sat back in the chair looking at her feet, her eyes telling Alex she was lost deep in thought, so far in her head that Alex didn’t know if she could get through. Obviously there was more to this situation than Maggie and Nicole had cared to disclaim. Before Alex could question this hypothesis any further, an army of people swarmed the reception.

The nurse’s eyes went wider than footballs when the small community entered her space.

She cleared her throat anxiously and squeaked out a small anxious “can I help you?” as a tall redhead lady leant over the desk.

“Hi I’m Nicole Haught’s mother, we need to see her right away please?” the lady asked politely, causing the nurse to relax a little.

“Hi yes, she’s in room 12B just down the corridor, but only a couple at a time because she’s resting at the moment, it was a pretty serious injury your daughter sustained.” She added

“thankyou.” The nurse heard this several times as the crowd filtered past her and away, the group consisting of various ages and sizes, obviously not one family.

 

When the group entered the corridor and saw Maggie and Alex, they stopped. Maggie looked up as to see why her light on the left had suddenly been shadowed, noticing the group of all too familiar faces. Her mama made it to the front as Maggie stood, the younger woman collapsing into her mother’s arms, sobs wracking her body as Alex stood looking like a very intimidated lemon unsure of what to say or do.

Noticing her deer in headlights look, Jamie sawyer was dragged out of the crowd by a smaller more familiar face.

“Aunt Alex why is aunt mags all sad?” Sophie asked sadly as Alex knelt to greet her.

“Well Sophie when someone get hurt, the people closest to them get sad.”

“Is Aunt Cole gonna be k?” she asked with a childlike innocence

“Your aunt Nicole is gonna be just fine don’t you worry bubba.”

As if sensing the commotion, Waverly emerged from the room, instantly mimicking Alex’s previous startled look. She was even more worried when a family of rather Nicole looking redheads came forward.

“You must be Waverly.” woman offered Waverly a hand.

Waverly took it and shook it with a small nod “No need to be frightened dear I’m Nicole’s mom and this is my husband Phil and these are Nicole’s brothers, twins David and Noah-“

A man holding a young blonde boys hand waved with a tight smile along with his twin.

“- and her other brothers, also twins, Jacob and George.”

Two teenagers waved from where they stood.

“Waverly dear we’ve heard so much about you, and from what our baby girl has told us really special to our Nicole.”

Waverly didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want the first time she met her girlfriends parents to go like this at all, but feeling overwhelmed she brought a hand to her mouth to try and contain the sob that threatened to escape.

Suddenly feeling guilty, like the reason Nicole was hurt was because of her, Waverly managed to breathe a choked “I’m sorry.” Before giving into the emotions and completely breaking down in front of Nicole’s family.

Nicole’s mother wrapped the small brunette in her arms and comforted her.

“I’m sorry.” Waverly cried again

“No Waverly, hush it’s not your fault.” Linda stated but then realizing she was going to have to prove it. See one can say something without meaning it, saying as a coy to evade the problem or simply a comfort. What one doesn’t realize is that the person who is need of comforting knows that it was an empty statement, that proof will be needed for it to be registered and believed, and only then can one begin to heal, when the internal battle inside has been won with the assistance of an army. In this case Waverly was very much having an internal battle, her head blaming herself and her heart still very much unbelieving of Nicole. She knows that she did it to protect her but something about that all too familiar rejection felt very very real.

“waverly dear, it not your fault.” Linda Sat with waverly on one of the benches whilst the sawyer clan settled in the waiting room, the other haughts following. “our nicole was always smart. Maybe not in intelligence but she is always very knowing of herself. And when my baby girl knows what shes feeling she will run with that. What she feels for you is nothing but unconditional love and I know now that my Nicole would put herself in harms way to protect you because you have become the center of her universe, the thing she is tethered to, to orbit around. Without you she would be lost, which is why she was prepared to give up everything to make sure you were ok. As a mother and a wife I know this feeling first hand, and I want you to know that it was not your fault at all. Nobody is to blame waverly.” Waverly hugged Linda tighter, feeling as if for the first time since her aunt Gus, that she had someone she call mom.

Their moment was interrupted when a redheaded teenager, who looked just like Nicole but with short spiky hair looked at his feet and asked his mom a question.

“Mom?”

“Yes Jacob?”

“Can we see Nicky now?”

Waverly smiled at Nicole’s brothers concern, the other three Haught twins sharing the same solemn look as the stood behind the smallest of them.

“Daddy is aunty Nic ok?” the small boy who was still holding David’s hand looked at his father with concern.

“Go in quietly she might still be asleep, I’ll be in in a minute. Michael?”

“Yeah nanna?” the small boy asked as he was about to turn

“Give aunty Nic a big cuddle and a kiss yeah?”

“Ok nanna.”

Waverly looked at the family with nothing but admiration and love, a deep part of her wishing she had that.

“Michael is 4 going on 40.” Linda laughed as the boy ran circles round his dad who picked him by the back of his trousers and carried him horizontally into the room. “David is fireman and adopted Michael after they received a call about a house fire. His parents didn’t make it and Michael, just 1 at the time, was scared out of his mind. David pulled him out of the fire and Michael refused to let him go. 6 months later Michael is officially a Haught, but he had been family the whole time. What I’m trying to say Waverly is no matter what your family now, and we welcome family with open arms, so thank you for being there for my daughter.” Linda wiped a stray tear from her cheek and smiled as Waverly hugged her and told her to go see her daughter.

 

As soon as Maggie saw her mom she broke. As well as Nicole, Maggie’s mother had been through everything with her. Mamma sawyer made sure her smallest and youngest creation had everything she needed to thrive, love, care, encouragement and support. But one thing mamma sawyer did better than god himself was make everything ok. Make all the hurt go away and fix open wounds. Maggie needed her mom and needed her rock. She felt empty inside and a disappointment from the way she acted. She got careless and let her anger take over, the side of her she promised herself she would never see again and now she couldn’t face Alex. What if she didn’t want her anymore? What if Alex couldn’t trust her anymore? Maggie let everything out, all the hurt and pain she sobbed away into her mother’s shoulder. She felt guilty and ashamed.

“Andiamo a fare una camminta Maggie.” Maggie’s mom gave Alex a sweet smile and knowing nod as she lead her baby away from the crowd. The sat on a bench in the cool air of the night and Maggie wiped her eyes.

“M-mom I’m a monster.” Maggie cried as she looked at her bloody bruised knuckles.

“Oh Maggie, no no no.” Jackie pulled her baby in again and rocked them gently, the breeze blowing between them.

“What if Alex doesn’t want me a- anymore mom?” Maggie sat up, tears flowing as her bottom lip quivered.

“Maggie you really think she would leave you? Maggie that girl in there loves you more than anything, she looks at you as if you hung the stars and the moon. The only thing your girl is feeling is concern, for you because she loves Maggie sawyer. The person Alex knows and loves is _you_. Not anything less or anything more, Alex loves you for you. So stop shutting her out mags, let her in. show her the amazing and wonderful Maggie sawyer that _I_ know and love. There’s nothing in that big heart of yours that isn’t to love.” Jackie lifted her girls chin with a finger and smiled. She looked into Maggie’s hazel brown eyes and cocked and eyebrow, just like Maggie does.

“Mamma you always know what to say, I love you.” Maggie hugged her mom tight all the pain and tension easing away.

“I love you too caro, now go get your girl.” Maggie left her mom on the bench to apologize to Alex and explain.

She rounded the corner into the fairly empty corridor to find Alex sitting looking at her feet.

“Alex?” Maggie asked quietly

Alex raised her head as if to say yes.

“Walk with me?” Maggie held out a hand for her to take, which to Maggie’s relief she did. However her grip was hesitant, portraying the uncertainty she felt inside.

They got to the empty family’s room and sat Maggie facing Alex with her hands in her lap.

“I’m sorry.” Rather than say anything Alex cocked her head to the side as if to say carry on.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away. I just thought-“

“You thought after what happened today I wouldn’t want you anymore, that I didn’t deserve you.” Alex looked at Maggie, the brunette unable to decipher her code. Unable to name the expression marring her features.

“Dam Danvers you pretty much hit the nail on the head there.”

“Maggie you don’t get to decide that I don’t want you, as far as I’m aware were in this together ok? I love you no matter what. Can you tell me what happened in there though? That wasn’t you.” Alex’s expression broke into one of confusion and conflict.

“I lost it. Nicole has been my best friend since we were 5. She’s been protecting me from the first moment we met, and I just lost it. Partly guilt partly shame. But Alex I’m sorry, I love you with everything I have, just please don’t give up on me, I’ve never had someone like you and the thought that I could have lost you over me losing my temper, broke my heart.” Maggie’s voice broke at the end, unable once again to make eye contact with Alex, fearful as to watch she would find.

“oh Maggie, there’s not a chance that would happen, but it’s not your fault and I sure as hell aren’t gonna give you up over something like that ok? Maggie I love you.”

Maggie was unsure of what to say, so instead she pulled Alex in for a kiss that said everything she couldn’t. She was gonna marry that girl someday.

“I love you too.”

 

Nicole woke to 7 familiar faces looking at her.

“Aunty Nic!” Michael jumped off his dads lap and onto the bed pulling his aunt down for a hug, but carefully as not to hurt her. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Nanna said you got hurt?” he asked

“Hey slick nice to see you too. It’s only a graze though kiddo.” She replied still slightly drowsy.

“nic. Dude. A knife in your stomach is hardly a graze.” Jacob piped up from where he was leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Yeah but it’s gonna leave a wicked scar.” She chuckled as she sat back.

“Nicole Morgan Haught you’re a tit.” David chuckled from his seat.

“We’re glad you’re ok though kiddo.” Nicole’s dad chipped in

“No more stunts like that please? I don’t think my dear old heart can take it.” Linda joked, but the seriousness was still there.

“Don’t worry I don’t plan on it, it hurt like a bi-“ Noah held up a finger to censor his sister.

“-bum.” Nicole saved.

“by the way the whole cavalry are here to see you.” George added

“all of them?!” nicole asked in surprise “I didn’t think the hospital was big enough.”

“yeah you should have seen the look on the receptionist face when we all walked in, classic.” George laughed with his favourite sibling.

At some point during her family reunion Nicole dosed off, still somewhat drowsy from the meds.

It was after visiting hours and everyone but Maggie Alex and Waverly had gone to get some sleep in a hotel.

The three of them sat around Nicole’s bedside, watching the small tele in the corner. Waverly was begging to question the day there had to be more to what Nicole and Maggie were telling them.

“Maggie what’s the real story?” Waverly asked out of the blue unable to sit around not knowing why some crazy ass bitch smashed up her car and kidnapped her.

“Waverly.” Alex warned

“No its fine, I should probably tell you anyway.” Maggie admitted looking down at her vans once again, that feeling of guilt and shame seeping back in. “so there was this girl I liked back in our first year, she’d seen me around and came to all our games, so eventually I asked her to hang out and stuff but she always had this really clingy friend who would never leave us alone. So Nicole being the gentle woman she is offered to get her out of my hair.” Maggie didn’t explain what she meant but continued “Anyway things were going smoothly till it all broke down and we broke up, like I didn’t see that coming though, so Nicole left Siobhan, the crazy clingy friend, and she didn’t take it well. Next thing we know Nicole’s phone is being blown up with calls and texts and she comes along to trash our room, takes some of nics shit. She never did find her guns and roses tee.” Maggie laughed “she got kicked out and our problems went away, that is until this all started-“

Without opening her eyes Nicole drowsily summarised the story “long story short, Maggie dated hot chick, I dated hot chicks crazy friend, who I will have you know was crazy on the streets but amazing in the sheets-“ Maggie laughed and Waverly slapped her arm playfully “ow!” Nicole opened her eyes and looked at Waverly with a smile mouthing “I love you” “Maggie gets laid, dumps hot chick and hot chicks crazy friend terrorized us till crazy friend got kicked out.”

“Wait so you only dated Siobhan so Maggie could get laid?” Alex asked with a chuckle.

“What? She was alright in bed so who am I to complain?!” once again Waverly slapped her “nothing compared to you babe.” Nicole leaned over the side and gave Waverly a delicate kiss.

“gross.” Maggie fake gagged

“Get a room” Alex mocked.

“Excuse me this is my room.” They all laughed, the tension of the day clearing away as the truth made everything better, and taking away any guilt as the four realised that no one was to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andiamo a fare una camminta Maggie = lets go for a walk maggie  
> caro= dear  
> hope you guys enjoyed as always come find me on tumblr at Darthweenie235 and lemme know what you thought or any critiques in the comments, always open fro criticism


	21. father and daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nicole gets frustrated, wynonna is a pain and nicole has a moment with her old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys, just a small filler paragraph so we can move up to the gut wrenching cuteness we have planned for you in the next few paragraphs.

Nicole was getting sick of staring at the same four walls and a window that she had been for the past eternity. She sighed

“Babe you’ve been here the best of 48 hours, sighing every ten minutes isn’t gonna make time go any faster.” Waverly said not looking up from her book.

“I’m borrreeed!”

Waverly put her book down and looked at her with raised eyebrows. “I brought you your iPad but that amused you for a total of what? 5 minutes at most. Nicole you were stabbed! The doctors had to stitch up your insides! There’s no way your leaving that bed for another few days.”

Well those few days dragged and on the third day, Nicole was holding onto her mother’s outstretched arms as she gently moved her bare feet to the the floor. Shifting, she moved one hand up to her mom’s shoulder and looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes with a quick prayer that her legs still worked. She needed this. This was the next step. If she could walk around, she could go home and everything would resume some sort of normality.

Waverly looked on nervously as Nicole looked up at her mom, hazel eyes meeting emerald green ones, Nicole looking vulnerable as she took a gulp and ever so slowly used her mom as an aid to stand on her own legs. She looked uncomfortable and frustrated, Waverly thought as she looked at her girlfriend concerned. The next few seconds were make or break.

Nicole stood up straight and looked back at her feet.  “Mom, please don’t let me fall.” Nicole asked quietly.

Linda’s heart broke in that single moment. Her baby girl, normally so strong, looking very small and very vulnerable as she asked that question. “Never.” And she didn’t.

As Nicole shuffled forward, Linda shuffled back, guiding her daughter just like she had when she was a baby taking her first steps. It was going well Nicole made it halfway to the door when her leg buckled and sent her stumbling into her mother, breathing hard trying not to cry. All she wanted to do was get better so she could forget the whole thing.

Frustrated, she sat on the floor taking a few steadying breaths. Why was it so goddam difficult? All she wanted was to go home. To move on.

When the tears began to fall, the five men in the room left and Waverly sat down next to her, pulling her into her lap.

“Baby its ok-“

“No its not! It’s not ok!” Nicole yelled at no one in particular “I- I just want to go home.”

“Nicole you have to focus on getting better before you can go home darling” Linda crouched beside her daughter.

“Mom I’m not getting better! The stupid hole in my stomach won’t heal and I can barely walk! We have nationals in four weeks but because of this I’m not going to be back at it for at least another two months! Two months mom! Rugby is the only thing I am good at and that has been ripped away from me! In the last five days my girlfriend was abducted by my ex, my best friend has a ripped up knuckles because of me and to put the cherry on top my team are gonna lose everything they have worked for because I cant be there and the fact I slept around! So mom I am the last thing I want to focus on right now!”

“Nicky, no one said your recovery was going to be quick, you need to sit back and let all of us take care of you. For the love of god I know that sounds like a death sentence but you can’t get better if you won’t let yourself. For one, Waverly is right in front of you, she’s not going anywhere anytime soon, and you need to stop worrying. The team has Maggie and she’s been training with you since you were 5, its going to be ok.”

“I just feel so useless sat in here mom.” Nicole whispered

“I know sweetie, I know.” Linda helped her daughter back up onto her feet “Want to give this another try?”

“Ok.”

 

Nicole didn’t give up and walked around her room every-day for the next week, shocking the doctors with her progress. Her mom was right, you can only get better if you let yourself. With this in mind she put her focus on getting back to her life, letting everyone else deal with whatever needed to be dealt with rather than sit around and worry.

It was tipping it down with rain, the droplets hammering on the single window in her room. Thunder made the ground rumble and lightening lit up her room with every bolt. The wind howled rattling some ivy against the pains. However Nicole was not fazed. She sat in the chair next her bed, her nephew on her lap being careful not to lean into her bad side, as she read the four year old a story about a big friendly giant. However story time was rudely interrupted when a soaking wet, shoeless, Maggie sawyer came running into her room laughing and slid under the bed.

“Haught keep reading I’m not here.” Maggie giggled

As if on cue, the reason for her interruption slid in moments after, equally drenched, holding Maggie’s Nikes.

“Alex?” Nicole asked confusion.

“Hey Haught, you seen mags anywhere?”

“No why? Are you looking for her?”

“Yeah we uh- need to talk?” Alex stated, her excuse sounding more like a question.

“Uh oh, what did aunt mags do now?” Michael giggled from his seat on Nicole’s knee.

“Ah kiddo she was being very cheeky and shot me with a nerf gun in our hotel but ran off so I couldn’t get her back.”

“Then why did she come in with no shoes on?” The four year old asked inquisitively.

Nicole face palmed as the kid gave away the joke

“Because I hid her shoes on top of the heater and she couldn’t get them before I ran after her.”

Michael leant forward and whisper shouted to the person under the bed “Aunt Mags! Alex is here with your shoes!”

“Michael, Alex wasn’t supposed to know aunt mags was here dude.” Nicole stated to her nephew.

“oh.” Michael said slightly disappointed until he started laughing when Alex dragged Maggie out from under the bed by her feet and shot her with a nerf gun she pulled out from the back of her trousers.

“Winner winner, chicken dinner sawyer.” Alex said before strutting off back out of the hospital leaving Maggie on the floor and Nicole and Michael in hysterics.

“Wait- wait so she hid your shoes, you shot her and both of you ran here in the storm so she couldn’t shoot you?!” Nicole laughed

“Shut it Haught.”  “She took my shoes too!” Maggie walked off back out grumbling about the rain.

“Aunty Nic will I have a girlfriend like that one day?”

“One day kiddo.”

“Aunty Nic will she be as nice as aunt Waverly?”

“If you play your cards right you can get any girl.”

“Aunty Nic?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“When I grow up I want to be just like you.”

“Micky you can be anything you want to be.”

 

Wynonna Earp was very well known for being a pain in the ass and unfortunately so were the youngest Haught twins. However, the nurses did not expect a team up of the biggest trouble makers of two different counties.

“Dude you can’t do that!” Jacob protested

“Why not there isn’t a sign saying were not allowed down there!” Wynonna argued.

“Fair enough can’t argue with that.” George said with a simple shrug.

“You know there are other more interesting places in this hospital we could have gone to.” Jacob huffed as they made their way down to trauma ward.

“No I don’t think there are any others as cool as this bro.”  George said slapping his brother on the back

“Yeah there might be a dude missing his head or some shit.” Wynonna pointed out

Jacob gave her a look that just said _what?_

“You do know-“

“Yeah yeah whatever don’t be smart little Haught.” Wynonna waved the twins off as they were about to point out her mistake

“We’re only two years younger than Nicky you know and both of us are as tall as her.” George hated being called little, for a 16 year old he was six foot and certainly not little.

“Yeah but can you put a girl twice your size on the floor and still score a drop goal from the halfway all whilst being chased by 14 other people?”

Neither twin said anything

“Didn’t thinnnnk Sooooooo!” Wynonna sang.

They made their way out to the main ward, watching nurses work on their patients, slightly intrigued. It was noisy, busy and smelt of bleach. They were nurses running around carrying different equipment and paramedics pushing gurneys through the corridors. One nurse started yelling something, causing all three of them too look over. Her pale blue scrubs were no longer pale blue, instead they were a shade of crimson as she attempted to pin down a screaming man who writhing arounds on the gurney.

“Holy fuck! That dudes missing an arm!” and just as George said that, the paramedic removed the tourniquet and blood sprayed up the wall. Consequently, at the sight of this, Jacob went as white as a sheet, bending over to deposit his lunch on the floor.

“Hey nurse! Clean up on isle 5!” George shouted, laughing at his brother’s queasiness

“What’s wrong little Haught? Prefer to go look at the new-borns?” Wynonna teased, her and his twin breaking into hysterics.

“Not so boring now is it bro!”

“Excuse me! You three aren’t supposed to be here!” A doctor began shouting at them, however Wynonna and George ran off dragging a pale Jacob behind them. They made their way through the corridors, not stopping until they got back to where Nicole’s room was.

“Wynonna!” Waverly shouted, making her way down the corridor towards her sister.

“Uh oh.” Wynonna gulped and George and Jacob bolted.

“Where have you been!?”

“We went to look at the new-borns?” it was more a question than an explanation.

Within two hours the trio were back at it.

“Hey Wynonna, free for all, sawyers vs Haught’s and an Earp.” George chucked a Velcro vest and nerf revolver at her as three sawyers, Wynonna wasn’t sure which ones of the various nieces and nephews they were, made their way to their side of the corridor.

The rest of the family had gone out to stretch their legs leaving the most immature of the clan at the hospital. Wise move.

Soft bullets were flying everywhere and children were giggling as they hid behind the upturned coffee tables that were being used for cover when a nurse gave them a royal ass whooping. Wynonna stood with the five children, looking as guilty as they did, which wasn’t very much as they were all trying not to laugh.

“That was hilarious!” One of the sawyer kids said

“Wanna go see what cool stuff they got in the supply cupboards?” Jacob asked the other five.

“You know I really should be the responsible adult here but that sounds like effort. Let’s go!” Wynonna agreed, running off round the corner.

 

 

Nicole was sleeping peacefully when a familiar tune filled her room. She recognised the first few bars immediately but instead of opening her eyes, she let herself listen and be taken back.

_It's not time to make a change_

_Just relax--take it easy_

_You're still young--that's your fault_

_There's so much you have to know_

_Find a girl, settle down_

_If you want, you can marry_

_Look at me--I am old_

_But I'm happy_

_I was once like you are now_

_And I know that it's not easy_

_To become when you've found_

_Something going on_

_But take your time--think a lot_

_Think of everything you've got_

_For you will still be here tomorrow_

_But your dreams may not..._

She sang along in her head, knowing every single word off by heart having heard this song far too many times.

_How can I try to explain?_

_When I do--it turns away again_

_And it's always been the same_

_Same old story_

_From the moment I could talk_

_I was ordered to listen_

_Now there's a way, and I know_

_That I have to go away_

_I know, I have to go..._

She could see it now. Her dad sat in the corner of the room, his old acoustic guitar in his lap, using the pick she gave him when she was four to strum out the all too familiar notes to her bed time song.

_It's not time to make a change_

_Just sit down_

_and take it slowly_

_You're still young--that's your fault_

_There's so much you have to go through_

_Find a girl, settle down_

_If you want, you can marry_

_Look at me--I am old_

_But I'm happy_

Her father was a police officer so a lot of the time he’d work late shifts. More often than not, she’d wake up to her father singing quietly after a particularly hard day. He was her inspiration. He taught her to play, and when she was able she used to play along too.

_All the times, that I've cried_

_Keeping all the things I knew inside_

_And it's hard_

_But it's harder to ignore it_

She felt like the lyrics to this song was a piece of advice. Whenever she had had a particularly bad day, she always went to her old man and together they’d play their song. He sung the lyrics low and soft, taking in the music, appreciating it, appreciating her. Using his wisdom to guide her.

_If they were right--I'd agree_

_But it's them--they know_

_Not me that I have to go away_

And that was how Nicole knew everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday Louhaught! As always you can find me on tumblr at Darthweenie235


	22. Dont put the blame on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frustration and forgiveness, braces and music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait guys!

Nicole spent two more weeks in the hospital before she was allowed to leave. Which meant when she went back to college, the Haught/sawyer army went too, and the hospital could rest.

As soon as the minibuses that were family cars left with children hanging out the windows waving, Nicole got into the back seat of her truck. Maggie driving, Alex riding shotgun and Waverly sat next to her. Her sweet sweet Waverly who had been nothing but helpful and amazing. God she loved that girl.

“You ready to go home baby?” The small brunette asked, shuffling across to the middle seat so Nicole could lean on her.

“More than you know baby, more than you know.” She whispered in reply, dosing off, her head leaning against Waverly who rubbed soothing circles onto her hand.

 

 

Things were hard at first, getting back into a routine that didn’t involve rugby, the gym or the pommel. But it got easier. Instead of sporting Nicole did catch up work, instead of working out she focussed on doing the exercises she could do, like running and god did she do a lot of running in those weeks of “rest” as Waverly called them. Those weeks killed her. She felt so useless. Waverly was always at the gym and Maggie and Alex were always together, which just left her. On her own. Feeling more left out than when her brothers would go off together.

 

“I’m not going.” Nicole said, tying the laces to her trainers as Maggie, Alex and Waverly stood in front of her.

“Aw come on Nic, it’s the biggest party yet, you know with nationals in a few weeks it’d be a great way to destress and you’re not on your meds anymore-“

“Let me stop you there Sawyer.” The sarcasm evident in her voice. “This is just it. I’m. Not. Going. To. Nationals. Ok! I’m stuck in her or out on the track whilst you guys have all the fun and as soon as I’m off my meds you guys all of a sudden wanna spend time with me!-“ Nicole almost yelled standing, getting angrier by the second.

“Baby it’s not like that, we’ve been training for-“Waverly tried

“Yeah. I know. You’ve all been training for the god dam nationals. You know what just go to the party and have fun without me like you have been. Just don’t be here when I get back.” Nicole said, pushing through them and out the door.

Waverly didn’t know what just happened. It felt like a kick to the gut, had they been leaving her out? But she was supposed to be resting, it wasn’t her fault was it?

Nicole could feel every emotion rising up, the bottle threatening to burst. She needed to punch something and feel the burn. And with her time to take it easy over, she grabbed her bag out of her truck and ran to the only place she knew could do that.

That was how Maggie found her, hours later, the sweat dripping from her hair, her back, her stomach as she kicked and punched the shit out of the heavy bag.

“What did that bag ever to do you?” Maggie asked from the doorway.

“This. Bag. Is. My. Only. Friend. Right. Now.” Nicole grunted, punching between words.

“Dam Haught that one hurt.”

Nicole stopped and sighed, leaning her head against the leather and closing her eyes, her gloved hands hanging at her sides.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for lashing out earlier, it’s just-“

“You feel left out and frustrated.” Maggie said cocking a brow.

“Yeah.”

“Nic that’s ok. You’ve been though shit tonne and it’s been hard, but now, with your r&r over, its time we get you back to being Nicole Haught champion of the gym, Nicole Haught take my booze and ill punch you, Nicole Haught supreme lover. So hows about we go to that party, throw down and find your girl”

“You think waves will want to see me again?”

“For someone who has a national title you sure are an idiot. Go shower, you reek dude and you’re not getting in the truck like that.”

“It’s my truck-“

“Don’t care.”

 

The music was pumping and the booze was flowing when Nicole and Maggie turned up. Nicole could feel the judging eyes and the whispers. She heard a voice behind her say “That’s the girl who got her girlfriend kidnapped.” Nicole knew it wasn’t her fault and she was determined to convince everyone else. Sure it hurt that so many people could jump to conclusions and judge but it wouldn’t take long to win them over. She was only human.

Maggie tapped her elbow and gestured towards a clearing in the crowd where their usual set up sat just calling to them.

“You thinking what I’m thinking Haught?” Maggie asked taking off her jacket.

“If you’re thinking about a very hot brunette about 5 foot 4 who is calm on the streets but a tiger in the sheets and goes by the name of Waverly, then yes.”

“Wrong tiger for me dude try again.”

“I know, I got you the first time, you wanna light this shit up?” Nicole asked pulling her hoodie over her head.

“It’s like you read my mind.”

They pushed their way through the crowd and Nicole picked up the guitar. Nicole’s hands found their positions on the instrument and she took a deep breath. God she’d been MIA for far too long.

“Here goes nothing.” She whispered before nodding to Maggie who held onto a tambourine and took a step towards the mic.

_I'm only human_

_I'm only—I'm only—_

_I'm only human, human_

Maggie clapped with the bells and Nicole picked at the guitar waiting for her que. They began to gather a crowd as people moved towards the music, Nicole looking and searching.

_Maybe I'm foolish,_

_Maybe I'm blind_

_Thinking I can see through this_

_And see what's behind_

_Got no way to prove it_

_So maybe I'm lying_

Waverly’s head shot round so fast Alex worried she gave herself whiplash. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was up there but Waverly didn’t know if she wanted to face the music. What if-

“Waverly Earp for the love of god stop what if-ing and get out there before I drag you myself.” Alex warned, cocking her head and crossing her arms which received a glare from Waverly.

“But-“she tried to argue.

“No buts. She doesn’t hate you. She’s not mad and she most definitely wants to see you so go.”

Waverly sighed and pushed her way through the people.

_But I'm only human after all,_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put your blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me_

As more people gathered, Nicole could feel all the tension melt away and the crowd listening to her message. It wasn’t her fault and she wasn’t going to let everything she worked so hard to achieve be ripped away.

Maggie could feel it too. She could feel the way Nicole clung to her words in hope the people would listen. She could feel the way every emotion that had been spent up inside her dissipated every time she tapped her foot with the song. She could feel the way Nicole searched for forgiveness and searched for the one person she truly wanted it off.

_But I'm only human after all,_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put your blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me_

Waverly made it to the front a locked eyes with Nicole. With one look the redhead said ‘I’m sorry’ with her eyes and ‘I love you’ with her smile. She said ‘its ok now’ with her words and ‘we’re better now’ with her music. Waverly was beyond proud. Nicole was doing what many people couldn’t. She was facing the music.

_Take a look in the mirror_

_And what do you see?_

_Do you see it clearer?_

_Or are you deceived_

_In what you believe?_

Nicole held out a hand which Waverly took gladly. She stood beside her and Nicole stepped away gesturing to the mic with a grin. Waverly sang and the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping.

_Cause I'm only human after all,_

_You're only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me_

Maggie smiled at Alex who had made her way to Maggie’s side of the clearing. She nodded her head and handed Alex the tambourine as she picked up her drumsticks. Nicole stepped back towards the mic and Alex stood beside Maggie. The music dropped and the four let go. Nicole and Waverly sang, Nicole husky voice complimenting Waverly’s higher tune whilst the other two provided their base, Alex clapping the tambourine above her head.

_Some people got the real problems_

_Some people out of luck_

_Some people think I can solve them_

_Lord heavens above_

Alex looked at Waverly and Waverly looked at Alex. With one curt nod they moved behind their girlfriends and began to unbutton their shirts. They hadn’t worn their normal outfits but had settled for check shirts, of course Nicole’s was blue and Maggie’s was red but that was beside the point.

_I'm only human after all,_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

With each button slipping from its hole, the crowd became more and more enthusiastic. And soon enough Maggie and Nicole were stood in their usual attire. No attire.

Waverly watched in wonder as her girlfriend paid no attention to the fresh pinkish scar above her hip and carried on singing. But this time she was smiling like a fool.

_Don't ask my opinion,_

_Don't ask me to lie_

_Then beg for forgiveness_

_For making you cry,_

_For making you cry_

Nicole stepped back and Maggie took over, leaning into the mic over her drum kit and standing, clapping her hands over her head getting the crowd going. Nicole let go of her guitar and clapped her hands with the crowd so it was just Maggie singing.

_Cause I'm only human after all,_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put your blame on me,_

_Don't put the blame on me_

Alex Danvers was so gay. The way Maggie stood, the way Maggie sang, her passion, it did things to her. So many things……. There was only one thing that would make this scene look more familiar. Alex looked over at Waverly who was pretty much drooling over Nicole but managed to get her attention. Waverly got the message and from the crowd a set of blue and red braces appeared. Waverly strutted across the space and handed Alex the red pair.

Alex ran her hands up Maggie’s back, over the material of her black Nike sports bra, and over her shoulders. She leant in close to the brunette’s ear.

“God Maggie you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” She whispered, snapping on the back clips to Maggie’s jeans.

She heard Maggie falter in her singing and chuckled, smoothing the elastics over her muscular shoulders and put her arms around her girlfriend to clip on the front clips. If anyone asked her Alex would deny purposefully raking her nails over Maggie’s abs and running her fingers round the waistband of her jeans.

And as swiftly as it had begun, Alex’s hands were once again banging the tambourine. Just before the music dropped, Maggie pulled Alex over, holding her firmly by the waist to sing the chorus like Waverly and Nicole had.

_Some people got the real problems_

_Some people out of luck_

_Some people think I can solve them_

_Lord heavens above_

Nicole was now hyperaware of how Waverly was dancing in front of her, rolling her hips with her arms above her head. That dress. That dress was right in so many ways. It clung to the right places as she swirled and bounced, not revealing too much but just enough.

_I'm only human after all,_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

Nicole almost forgot she was supposed to be playing the guitar, the same way Maggie forgot she was supposed to playing the drums and keeping a tune as Alex’s hands….. Ventured.

_I'm only human, I make mistakes_

_I'm only human that's all it takes_

_To put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

Waverly stood and strutted again through the space to take over, her hips swaying with confidence.

_Cause I'm no prophet or messiah_

_You should go looking somewhere higher_

With that last word Waverly hit all the right notes, making everyone’s jaws hit the floor. Nicole knew she could sing but she wasn’t expecting that at all. Waverly Earp was something else.

  _I'm only human after all,_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me,_

_Don't put the blame on me_

 And suddenly her voice was soft again. Almost a whisper. The crowed was almost silent as the only other noise was the bass of Maggie’s drums. She was a vision.

_I'm only human, I do what I can_

_I'm just a man, I do what I can_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me_

The music phased out and the crowd clapped and cheered the four. Nicole put her arm round Waverly and kissed her forehead.

“I love you baby. I’m so sorry for being a dick.”

Once they were a little further away, Waverly turned and hugged Nicole, careful not to squeeze _too_ hard.

“Do you know how proud I am of you? You showed them Nicole. You didn’t yell, you didn’t use violence, you showed them. And you showed me. I’m sorry too you know.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I love you so much ok?”

“I love you too, so much” Waverly stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Nicole’s. It was soft and slow, their first real kiss in weeks.

“10 bucks says they go back to mine tonight.” Maggie says digging in her pocket as her and Alex stood by the bar.

“Nah 20 says they only make it to the truck.” Alex counters, fishing a note out of her back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought! Who do you think won the bet? hope you guys enjoyed and again sorry for the wait :)  
> As always pop in on tumblr at darthweenie235


	23. Having such a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a surprise

Maggie and Alex strolled out into the car park hand in hand laughing carelessly about something or other when Maggie put her head in her hands and groaned. Alex looked to where Maggie had been and laughed a full belly laugh.

“Come on sawyer hand over that 20!” She giggled

“Why can’t they just keep it in their pants till they get home?!” Maggie exclaimed.

In the corner spot sat Nicole’s truck. Nicole’s truck which was steamed up and gently rocking.

With great despair, Maggie slapped a 20 into a laughing Alex’s open palm.

“So Danvers, now you’ve taken all my money, wanna get outta here?” Maggie asked, the air suddenly changing making Alex straighten up and grin.

“Take me home Sawyer.” She whispered into Maggie’s ear, making her shudder. Maggie would never know how Alex always had that effect on her.

 

Maggie stroked her fingertips up and down Alex’s bare back as she lay tucked into Maggie’s side, snoozing.

“Al are you sure you don’t want me to come to your final comp tomorrow? It’s a big one and I’m certain I won’t be seeing much of Nicole and Waverly.” Maggie said quietly

“Its only Nationals I’ve been to the world championships, I’ll be fine you stay here and study for your biology exam on Monday ok? We’ve worked so hard on getting you through it.” Alex answered rolling over and looking up at Maggie.

“I am gonna ace that exam. You know why?” Maggie grinned

“Why?” Alex matched her smile

“Because I had a super smart, drop dead gorgeous, unbelievably talented and beautiful Alex Danvers to teach me all about the wonders of biology.”

“Talented you say?” Alex grinned running her hand along Maggie’s torso and down her thigh.

“In so many ways.” Maggie breathed, leaning down and kissing Alex hungrily.

 

The next morning Maggie kissed Alex goodbye, checking her out dressed smartly in her shooting gear before running out of the dorm block to the car park.

Like a saving grace, Nicole was sat in her truck waiting, drumming along to the radio. Waverly hopped out of the passenger side and ran past Maggie with a quick hello before disappearing into the block.

Not daring to waste time Maggie jumped into the bed of the truck, banging on the cab roof and holding on as Nicole drove over to their side of the campus, opening the rear window so Maggie could hear the radio.

“Put your foot down Haught I’m gonna be late!” Maggie yelled through the wind.

Nicole laughed and pushed the truck onwards, the great metal beast growling as she picked up speed, roaring down the open country lanes that separated the two halves of the campus.

“You know she’s either gonna kill you for this or absolutely whoop your ass out there today sawyer.” Nicole teased jumping out of cab.

“Do you know how hard it has been to keep my training and competing a secret? She’s practically a cop!” Maggie complained laughing as she did.

“Sawyer you’re gonna be competing against THE Alex Danvers. She’s been to the ISSF World championships and has more medals and awards than both of us put together and we play numerous sports! I honestly don’t know how she didn’t find out.”

“When did you start stalking my girlfriend?” Maggie asked

Nicole laughed again “I didn’t Waverly told me last night, and I know you’re there to do clay pigeon shooting too but she’s actually gonna kill you out there.”

“Will you stop being so pessimistic and have a little faith in me!” Maggie said punching Nicole’s arm as the entered there dorm.

“I ain’t making bets I know I’ll lose sawyer” Maggie punched her again “Ow dude, I can’t believe you made her believe you were going to be doing revision when you’re actually going to the national shooting championships to compete against your girlfriend. That’s nuts.” Nicole flopped down on her bed, which was still unmade from the previous night’s activities _after_ they made it home, whilst Maggie pulled her gear out from under her bed.

“It’ll be fine!” Maggie convinced herself whilst hopping around trying to pull up her trousers.

“Dude that’s like me competing against Waverly at gym, but hey she'll never beat me on the horse, even with a knife size hole in my abdomen." Nicole said bluntly with a giggle.

"There isn’t a hole there anymore there drama queen and before you make it out like your intestines are spilling out of said hole, I am leaving." Maggie replied, picking her bag up and sliding on her shoes.

“I could have died Sawyer!” Nicole yelled after her with a laugh.

 

 

_About to shoot, pretty nervous wish me luck! Xx_

  * _Alex “Steal yo girl” Danvers (12:03)_



_You are gonna smash em babe! Also you should were that uniform more often ;)_

  * _Maggie “little spoon” Sawyer (12:04)_



“Damm Danvers I thought I looked good”

Alex’s head shot up in surprise. “Maggie?!”

“The one and only baby” Maggie replied, grinning at Alex’s confusion.

“Wh- what are you doing here?” Alex asked trying to comprehend why Maggie was standing in front of her.

“I thought id surprise you, also I’m competing against you” Maggie continued to grin

Alex scoffed “Me and you are gonna talk about this but right now, I love that you’re here and all but I’m going to show you how the pro’s do it sawyer.” Alex replied, putting on her visor and pecking Maggie on the cheek as her name was called over the speakers.

//

 _“In first place Alex Danvers with a near perfect 205 out of 218 points!”_ the man on the speaker called.

A cheer erupted in the stands as everyone clapped for her, but no clapping had been louder than Maggie’s.

“ _And last but not least, with 196 points, in third place Maggie sawyer!”_ Maggie was shocked to hear her name, let alone place in the top three. Sure she had come first in clay pigeon but she’d been shooting clays since she was big enough to hold the shotgun, but to place in a national competition for a sport she hadn’t really competed in since high school was truly mental.

Maggie took her bronze, took her place on the podium and looked up at Alex who was clapping and grinning like a madman.

 

“Come on then sawyer tell me how you did it. I have never seen someone place in the top three in their first national competition.” Alex asked her arm round Maggie’s shoulders on their way out.

“Well I used to shoot in high school and I’ve been competing at saint Nedley’s all season, which landed me here but honestly I have no idea, beginners luck for sure.” Maggie joked, turning to face Alex when they reached her truck.

“Well hot shot this isn’t my first rodeo and its only three so wanna go get a drink?” Alex said, smoothing down the material on Maggie’s shoulders.

“Yo Danvers you put in a good word for you little friend here and get her scores bumped up?” A tall muscular man snarled angrily as he marched across the car park.

“Get lost Mike. You know she placed fair and square.” Alex growled, setting her shoulder as she stood square.

Maggie put a hand on Alex’s arm. “Al come on let it be.”

“Oh I see how it is.” Mike scoffed “She your girlfriend Danvers? You know all it will take is one bad rumor and boom you career-“ Mike didn’t get to finish his sentence as Alex’s knuckles connected with his cheek bone, knocking him to the floor.

Maggie stood with her mouth agape, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Alex crouched next to mike, who was on all fours. “Mike. Do you ever learn? If you wanna place learn how to fucking shoot. Also” Alex moved closer “Stay the hell away from my sister.”

She bounced back up and turned to her girlfriend “Come on babe let’s get out of here.” She smirked, kissing Maggie’s cheek and dumping her bag in the back seat of her truck. “Last one to the bar has to pay for drinks.”

Maggie watched her leave still completely shocked, and when the words “Has to pay for drinks” filtered into her brain, she hopped into Nicole’s truck and drove away, throwing a quick “bye Mike!” out the window.

//

Maggie slapped a ten down on the bar with a grumble “It’s because you got a head start!” Maggie objected sliding Alex her drink.

“Come on sawyer, just admit you lost because you were too busy drooling in that car park.” Alex giggled standing between Maggie’s legs as she sat on the bar stool.

“I mean it was pretty hot.” She conceded with as smile, leaning in to kiss Alex.

“There’s my winner!” Maggie heard before she was slung over someone’s shoulder and bounced around the bar.

“NICOLE! PUT. ME. DOWN!” Maggie yelled

“Hey, how’d it go?” Waverly asked hugging Alex.

“Well I got first”

“See I told you so!”Waverly cheered “come on champion next drink on me.”

“Maggie placed third, did you know she’s been competing and training all season?” Alex asked Waverly, looking over to where Nicole had Maggie in a headlock.

“Nicole told me this morning, she also wanted me to ask you if you’d like to play for the revenants in the finals.” Waverly said bluntly, sipping her drink.

“Wait what? She wants me to play? Waves I haven’t played since high school!”

“Just go train with them on Monday and see how it is; you know she wouldn’t ask just anyone.” Waverly replied giving her best friend the puppy eyes.

“Ok.”

“Plus Maggie will be there, all sweaty in those short shorts-“

“WAVERLY!”

They were both laughing when a loud scraping noise of wood on wood caught their attention, both their girlfriends looking at them eagerly.

“Alex! You can play piano right?” Nicole called over to her.

“Um I guess?” She replied slightly shy

“Get over here! You too waves!” Nicole grinned “Dude I cannot believe you didn’t get her to play sooner.” Nicole said to Maggie.

Maggie pulled the stool out and Alex sat in it, jumping when Maggie whispered in her ear.

“You ready babe?” Nicole said to Waverly eagerly, lowering the microphone stand for her, and putting her guitar over her shoulder.

Waverly tapped her foot and Alex began to play, Maggie staring in wonder as she sat behind the drum kit she had played on so many times in the bar.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out yeah!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

Maggie took up her drum sticks and tapped her way in on the cymbal as Nicole and Waverly began to sing together.

_Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

Maggie looked at Alex, who was concentrating on her hands, and she watched in wonder as her girlfriends fingers flew over the piano. She was going to have to change her contact name from “Steal yo girl Danvers” To “Magic hands Danvers”

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

Nicole and Waverly sang together, facing each other with wild smiles. Nicole slug her guitar over her back and now had hold of the guitar stand with both hands, Waverly leaning into hers and jigging with the beat.

_I'm burning through the sky yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

As they sung the chorus, Alex looked up from the piano and winked at Maggie.

“Just kidding” She mouthed as she continued to play without looking at the keys.

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all... yeah!_

As Nicole continued to sing, Waverly danced around her, swishing her hair and mouthing the words to her as she sang dramatically. Nicole grinned though her words, singing back to her.

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

_I'm burning through the sky Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you!_

Nicole sang the last line and pointed at Waverly before stepping away from the mic and putting her guitar round to her front.

Alex took her hands away from the piano and watched and Maggie soloed, banging on the drums like no tomorrow, bopping her head to the tune.

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Hey hey hey!_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Have a good time, good time_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

All three sang together on the last line, the crowd in the bar joining in and singing too, people jumping around and dancing. Maggie drummed rapid fire into the next verse as Nicole took hold of her guitar, Maggie Alex and Nicole playing together.

The Guitar solo was Nicole’s favourite bit as she dramatically bounced around her girlfriend, her fingers lying on the neck of the guitar.

_Ooh I'm burning through the sky yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

Waverly took the microphone off the stand and sang the verse, Alex leaning away from the piano and singing, never missing a key.

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't wanna stop at all_

Alex played the last few notes and all four laughed and joined in a group hug as the crowd clapped and cheered the makeshift band. Band or not they were definitely family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! At last! I know it has been a very long time and i can only apologize, i am sorry. BUT! i hope this update makes up for it and that enjoyed it! Everything is being rounded off now, only a few chapters left for this story, in which you'll see the characters talents that you thought were random be tied in. I've got great plans for you my friends and i cant wait to share them, but for now you can pop by on tumblr at darthweenie235 and share your thoughts and give ideas or prompts :p


End file.
